Angel in the word
by Eztit
Summary: UA. Et si Harry mourrait dans le combat final? Pourtant l'âme d'Harry ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Jugeant sa vie trop courte elle refuse les limbes et est renvoyé sur terre pour une nouvelle vie. Un nouveau corps, complétement amnésique. Slash
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

-Harry! Harry! La voix était douce, mais ferme, une voix féminine qui ne disait pourtant rien au survivant. Elle repris pourtant de plus belle. Harry! Il faut te fixer maintenant, ça suffit.

Se fixer? Il ne comprenait pas grand chose, pourtant il avait envie de voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Il se stabilisa et ouvrit les yeux, il ne s'était pourtant pas rendu compte du fait qu'il les avait fermé... Tout était blanc autour de lui et il ne reconnaissait pas plus les lieux que la voix qui lui avait parlé tantôt. Dès qu'il eu réussi à se fixer, la voix raisonna à nouveau sans qu'il ne trouve de véritable interlocuteur.

-Ah, enfin parmi nous Harry.

-Qui... qui êtes vous? Où suis-je?

-Ta question n'est pas la bonne, tu devrais te demander pourquoi tu es encore là...

-Pardon?

-Tu es mort il y a deux semaines Harry, ton âme aurait du retourner au néant où alors, devenir un fantôme... Il semblerait que tu ne veuille pas quitter la terre...

-Hein...?

-Ton corps a été porté en terre et pourtant, tu continu à me tourner autour.

Au risque de se répéter, il n'avait qu'une envie, hurler à nouveau un « Hein? » qui résumait parfaitement son état d'esprit à ce moment là.

Il avait tué Voldemort, après avoir passé plus de six mois à la chasse aux horcruxes avec Ron et Hermione, il avait fait ce que voulait la prophétie et il avait réussi à se faire tuer? Mais ce n'était pas juste ça... pas juste du tout. A vrai dire, Harry fulminait. On se foutait de sa gueule ouvertement et ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. D'abord une enfance horrible chez des moldus qui ne pouvaient pas le supporter, ensuite une entré dans une école de sorcellerie où il apprenait qu'il était un héros. Ensuite, un psychopathe complètement mégalo qui n'avait que pour seul but d'asservir le monde et accessoirement, le tuer. Dans des aventures toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres, il avait mit sa vie en jeu chaque année tout en restant chez sa famille. Il réussissait à se débarrasser de l'assassin de ses parents, de Sirius, de Dumbledore. Oui, car il avait compris qu'il n'était pas en cause... et maintenant, on lui disait qu'il était mort? Ah ça non alors.

-Mais enfin, j'ai tué Voldemort, j'ai gagné la guerre, je devrais être avec mes amis à cette heure-ci.

-Puisque tu as enfin réussi à te fixer, je pense que le plus sage est de te renvoyer sur terre, après tout, ton âme refuse de mourir, mais tu n'as plus de corps... Je suppose que je peux t'en fournir un le temps que tu te décide à revenir par ici...

Le survivant avait la vague impression de parler dans le vide...Il était tellement énervé à ce moment là qu'il ne remarquait absolument pas qu'elle abondait dans son sens. Elle était de mèche avec Luna ou quoi avec cette voix rêveuse? Il était mort? C'est d'une voix hésitante qu'il finit par demander.

-On est au paradis? Vous êtes... dieu?

Dieu est une femme, le mythe s'effondre... Un rire cristallin raisonna l'espace d'un instant.

-Le paradis... quelle notion désuète... Il n'y a rien après la mort Harry... Je n'ai plus de temps à t'accorder, j'ai une journée chargée. Puisque ton âme réclame une seconde vie, nous exaucerons ton souhait sans pour autant prendre de risque. Va maintenant et fait en sorte que ton existence soit à ton goût à partir de maintenant.

Une nouvelle vie, il allait ressusciter. Il trépignait, quand il raconterait tout ça à Ron il en serait vert de jalousie. Mais attendez un instant... son corps était mort? Et ça voulait dire quoi « ne pas prendre de risques »? Oh mon dieu à tout les coups,ça allait encore lui retomber sur le coin du nez.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de question qu'il tombait lourdement sur le sol. Enfin au sol, c'était vite dit. Quelqu'un venait d'amortir sa chute. Quelqu'un qui hurlait après lui, visiblement furieux de s'être fait renverser. A vrai dire, il ne hurlait pas, sa voix était parfaitement maîtrisée, froide à en refroidir un ours polaire et cassante à souhait, c'est ce qui lui donnait toute l'intensité d'une engueulade.

-Ne pouvez vous regarder où vous allez sombre crétin?

Le jeune homme était mortifié... où était-il et que lui voulait cet homme effrayant? Il bafouilla rapidement comme un gamin pris en faute.

-Je m'excuse...

-On ne s'excuse pas sois même, c'est horriblement impoli! La voix, toujours aussi froide avait claqué, une pointe de sarcasme faisant même son apparition.

-Veuillez m'excuser? Il se sentait gauche, vraiment... son interlocuteur repris finalement.

-J'y réfléchirais. Qui êtes-vous?

-Je... Je suis... euh...

-Limpide, mais encore?

-Je... je ne sais pas. Mortifié... c'était le mot... le garçon ne se souvenait absolument pas de qui il était, de ce qu'il faisait là... et où était-il d'abord? Des larmes commencèrent à pointer le bout de leur nez alors que son vis-à vis haussait un sourcil face à cette révélation.


	2. chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.

**Spoiler :** Les 7 premiers tomes... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD

**Note de l'Auteur : **J'écris selon mes envies, mes pensés de la journée et les rêves de la nuit.

Méfiez vous, cela deviendra un Shlash, relations entres hommes, donc, homophobes ce n'est pas pour vous.

**Réponses aux réwiews :** Merci pour les réwiews... je ne pensais pas que des vrais gens viendraient lire mon petit prologue xD je sais, c'était cruel de ne poster que ça et de s'échapper ensuite... mais, je suis cruelle... en tout cas, merci beaucoup ^^

A la question « pourquoi lui effacer ses souvenirs? » tout simplement pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'est jamais revenu d'entre les morts pour aller clamer ce qu'il leur était arrivé et que c'est un des grands mystères de la vie...

A la question « mais à qui appartient la voix » on pourrait dire qu'elle appartient à dieu, à la mort, à la terre? C'est à votre choix puisqu'il n'y aura pas de réponse toute faite... personne n'aura faux sur ce point vu qu'il dépend du point de vue de chacun ;)

**Chapitre 1: **

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que deux jeunes hommes attendaient plus où moins patiemment dans la salle d'attente de St Mangouste. L'amnésique observait avec une certaine avidité le personnel s'agiter tandis que son comparse fulminait. On lui avait assuré dès le début qu'il pourrait partir une fois l'enquiquineur pris en charge, mais un médicomage lui avait demandé d'attendre tout de même l'arrivé d'un spécialiste. Spécialiste qui tardait à venir.

Draco Malefoy n'avait absolument pas prévu de se retrouver à St Mangouste, à servir de chien d'aveugle pour jeune amnésique en détresse. Surtout que deux semaines après la fin de la guerre, les services étaient tous bondés. Venir en aide à quelqu'un de démuni n'était pas le genre du serpentard, encore moins quand il ne connaissait pas la personne qui lui faisait face. Mais, étrangement, les larmes qu'il avait vu perler au coin des grands yeux bleus qui avaient eu l'audace de le percuter quelques minutes auparavant l'avaient légèrement mis mal à l'aise, le rendant de ce fait incapable de l'abandonner là, livré à lui même.

Ils avaient mit pas moins d'un quart d'heure pour arriver au célèbre hôpital. Pourquoi? Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'olibrius à qui il venait en aide s'était figé devant la première devanture de magasin venu et avait soigneusement commencé à se reluquer. A croire que c'était la première fois qu'il se regardait. Soit il était complètement narcissique pour aller jusqu'à pousser le vice à s'observer dans les vitres soit il savait qu'il était sublime et possédait donc un égaux sur-dimensionné. Draco alla même jusqu'à se demander si ils n'auraient pas un gêne commun de ce côté là. Non, absurde...

Il devait bien avouer que le jeune homme avait du charme, pour un homme... De petite taille, les cheveux blonds et d'une incroyable longueur, le teint pale, les pommettes hautes, de grands yeux bleu nuit. En fait, il était une beauté androgyne assez particulière. Si ils ne s'étaient pas percutés de plein fouet, il n'aurait pas pu dire de prime abord si il avait à faire à une femme ou un homme. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans le rôle du saint bernard... Le jeune Malefoy était fou de rage.

Quand enfin, une infirmière vint les chercher, il crut qu'il allait imploser. Se levant rapidement pour faire face à une petite femme rondouillarde Draco n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Voila encore un amnésique... je vous coupe tout de suite Mr Malefoy, nous n'avons plus de place dans nos services, il est inutile de trainasser ici.

Outré le blond se recomposa cependant un masque à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Nous attendions un spécialiste et nous nous retrouvons avec un sous-fifre.

-Mr Floch n'a pas de temps à vous accorder. Votre petit protégé, le dit Malefoy grimaça à ces mots, ne montre aucuns dommages et ne nécessite aucuns soins particuliers. Entourez le et laissez le temps faire son œuvre. Tout le monde à été bouleversé par les récents événements. Le temps fera son office.

-Par Merlin, nous ne nous connaissons ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, je suis qui plus est mineur... je ne peux pas prendre en charge un adolescent.

-Je vous en prie, ne vous faites pas plus sot que vous ne l'êtes... Votre père, avec la place qu'il occupe au ministère ne peut ignorer la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Lui qui est en charge de département de la santé nous a assuré dans la gazette d'hier qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour nous aider. Son vœu viens d'être exaucé.

-Je lui transmettrais donc vos aimables sentiments madame... Il se pencha légèrement pour voir le nom de cette infirmière suicidaire. Madame Abele.

-Je m'en chargerais pour vous, je m'en voudrais de vous relayer à la place d'un hibou.

L'échange avait été mordant et chargé d'ironie, mais le jeune amnésique l'avait trouvé amusant. Il gloussa, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son « sauveur » et un sourire doux de l'infirmière. Cette dernière se pencha au dessus de lui et lui tapota la tête maternellement.

-Tout se passera bien mon petit ange.

Se tournant ensuite vers le sang pur elle clama d'une voix forte, les poings posés sur ses hanches.

-Le bonjour chez vous Mr Malefoy.

Il leur tourna le dos sans plus de cérémonie, jugeant sans doute qu'elle avait perdu assez de temps avec ces deux là. Draco de son côté restait sans voix. Comment osait-elle... Il nota consciencieusement le nom de cette outrecuidante infirmière, se faisant la promesse de rapporter fidèlement ses paroles à son père. Comment cette femme osait-elle railler un Malefoy? Il lui en cuirait et elle se souviendrait longtemps de cette journée.

Le jeune noble traversa le hall de l'hôpital de sa démarche si caractéristique en oubliant parfaitement l'amnésique qui était toujours assis sur sa chaise. Arrivé dehors, il planta un regard acéré sur la rue grouillante de monde avant de se tourner pour regarder le nouvel invité du manoir, mais, il eu la désagréable surprise de ne trouver que du vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il retourna dans la salle d'attente pour trouver la serpillère blonde toujours sagement installé sur sa chaise en plastique. Il se planta devant lui et ne pu s'empêcher de hausser un peu le ton, laissant son flegme britannique totalement de côté.

-Tu compte prendre racine?

L'autre haussa un sourcil interrogateur, visiblement hésitant à suivre le dénommé Malefoy, qui n'avait à ses yeux rien de très engageant. Il ne lui laissa d'ailleurs pas le temps de répondre à sa première question avant d'enchainer.

-Attendais-tu peut être une invitation en bonne et due forme?

Cette fois l'amnésique se décida à ouvrir la bouche. Il n'allait tout de même pas se faire piétiner par ce grossier décoloré non plus. Et puisque ce dernier le tutoyait, à croire qu'ils avaient élevé les hippogriffes ensemble, il se décida à en faire de même.

-Tu as dit toi même tantôt que tu n'étais pas majeur... tu n'a donc pas ton permis de transplanage... et, ici il y a des cheminées... je ne voyais donc pas l'intérêt de bouger d'ici.

Les mâchoires de Draco se contractèrent imperceptiblement sous l'œil acéré de son interlocuteur, qui mine de rien venait de le moucher en beauté. L'infirmière l'avait trouvé angélique... il en doutait fortement après cette petite démonstration... Pourtant ses yeux brillaient d'innocence... Feinte? Le serpentard n'avait pas assez de recul pour le savoir, mais notait cette information soigneusement. Le coin de ses lèvres s'ourlèrent doucement en un rictus méprisant pour mettre fin à cet échange pour le moins agaçant.

-Soit, nous voyagerons donc par cheminette... _Mon Ange_.

L'amnésique leva les yeux au ciel, ça faisait maintenant deux fois qu'on lui donnait ce surnom... d'accord, il avait un air d'archange perdu chez les mortels, mais il n'y était pas pour grand chose quand même si il avait ce physique innocent. Amnésique ne voulait pas dire stupide, et si son vis à vis pensait que le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de son passé propre faisait de lui un enfant sage, il allait s'en, mordre les doigts.

OooOooOooO

Lucius Malefoy était furieux. Son visage de marbre ne reflétait rien, mais il fulminait. Il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt un hibou venant de St Mangouste où un tableau plus que déplaisant de son fils unique lui avait été dépeint. Comment Draco avait-il pu insulter ainsi la directrice de l'établissement qui avait visiblement fait l'effort de se déplacer jusqu'à lui.

Certes, Mrs Abele était une femme exécrable, mais il pensait tout de même que son cher rejeton ne serait pas la personne qui le poignarderait dans le dos. Lui qui avait tout fait pour éviter que les infirmiers et les docteurs ne se mettent en grève sous prétexte d'un salaire misérable se retrouvait à devoir réparer les bévues de son héritier.

Il venait d'apprendre en prime, que pour se venger de l'outrecuidance de son enfant, il se retrouvait avec un nouvel enfant chez lui. Un amnésique qui aurait le privilège d'être sous sa garde. Évidemment, il avait tout de suite couru chez le ministre pour que cette ignominie soit réparé, mais, celui-ci lui avait réussi à le convaincre.

Après tout, c'était très bon pour son image... recueillir un pauvre enfant sans aucun souvenir, surement un orphelin de guerre, un pupille de la nation... Depuis qu'il avait été innocenté par le Magenmagot, une partie de la population s'était insurgé. Notamment les survivants de l'ordre du phœnix. Bizarrement, ceux là n'avaient pas crus un seul instant qu'il ait pu être un espion auprès du Lord noir pour le compte du Ministère.

Certes, le dit ministère avait été plus que frileux à participer à la guerre, mais lui même n'avait-il pas retourné sa veste au bon moment lors de la bataille finale, évitant ainsi un sort mortel qui aurait pu toucher le « golden boy » avant qu'il n'ait ne serais-ce que le temps d'approcher le seigneur des ténèbres? Il était en quelque sorte un héros lui aussi. Après tout, sans lui, _Potter_ aurait péri avant de remplir sa mission.

Maintenant qua sa journée était terminée, il devait rentrer chez lui pour rencontrer ce cher « Ange Smith », son petit protégé qui le ferait à nouveau passer pour un « gentil sorcier » du bon côté de la barrière, mais également et surtout, pour remettre son fils dans le droit chemin. Transplanant directement sur le perron de son manoir, il ne tarda pas à entrer.

-Trixie.

Aussitôt un petit elfe de maison fit son apparition, se courbant en deux devant son maître.

-Trixie a été appelé par Mr Malefoy? Voulez vous que Trixie prenne votre cape Maître?

-Non, est-ce que Draco est rentré?

-Oui maître, le jeune maître est dans sa chambre.

-Va le chercher.

-Oui maître, Trixie y va tout de suite.

Dès que l'elfe disparu dans son « plop » caractéristique, Lucius s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable près de la cheminée éteinte jusqu'à ce que des pas raisonnent dans l'escalier. Il fit venir à lui un verre de Whisky pur feu et eu le temps d'en boire une gorgée avant que la voix de son fils se fasse entendre.

-Ta journée a elle été bonne père?

-Moyennement Draco, moyennement. Il ne lui demanda pas comment était la sienne, il en avait pris connaissance d'un événement qui l'énervait profondément. J'ai reçu un courrier très intéressant. Il paraît que nous avons un hôte?

-Toujours aussi bien informé. Un rictus avait fait son apparition sur les fines lèvres du jeune Malefoy. Son père allait faire un plaisir de mettre cet intru à la porte manu militari.

-En effet, on m'a également dit que tu m'avais humilié à St Mangouste devant Mrs Abele. Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir inculqué un minimum de savoir vivre.

-Père, cette... infirmière se serait-elle plainte?

Draco avait petit avancé dans le petit salon, jusqu'à s'installer à son tour dans un fauteuil près de l'atre.

-Apparemment, il semblerait que la directrice de St Mangouste n'ait pas apprécié d'être considéré comme quantité négligeable au sein de son propre établissement. D'autant plus qu'elle nous fait gratifie d'un allé simple pour gagner la sympathie de la population.

-Plait-il?

-Le jeune amnésique... « Ange Smith » comme elle l'a surnommé est l'accessoire ultime pour compléter l'image de héros que je tiens à affirmer. Quoi de mieux que le tableau du sublime et serviable bras droit du ministre prenant sous son aile un pauvre malheureux?

-C'est si génial que je n'y avais pas pensé père. « Ange Smith »?

Bien maintenant que son fils s'écrasait sous la compréhension de l'ampleur de son erreur. Qu'il n'ait pas pensé à l'image de sa famille en insultant les autres en public était regrettable, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire à n'importe qui... Il avait lui même failli s'étrangler de surprise lorsqu'il avait appris que la directrice de St Mangouste en était réduite à jouer les aides soignantes pour décharger ses médicomages.

-Heureusement que Brizia Abele est une serpentarde fidèle à sa maison... Pour ce qui est du nom... elle m'a décrit l'enfant comme angélique... elle l'a donc rebaptisé Ange Smith, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire, où au moins, son nom. Après une gorgé de la boisson ambré salvatrice, le patriarche repris. Il faudra également présenter tes excuses à cette chère Brizia.

-Je m'excuserais père.

C'est ce moment là que choisi le fraichement renommé Ange pour entrer dans le petit salon, un elfe de maison étant venu l'avertir que le maître de maison venait de rentrer. Tenant à se présenter il avait fait l'effort de quitter le cocon que représentait la bibliothèque pour ne pas faire tâche. Cependant, la première chose qu'il entendit en poussant la porte, ce fut le peroxydé qui s'excusait. Un sourire revanchard orna ses lèvres pleines lorsqu'il lança à la cantonade sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-On ne s'excuse pas sois même Draco.

OooOooOooO

La suite au prochain épisode ;)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.

**Spoiler :** Les 7 premiers tomes... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD

**Note de l'Auteur : **J'écris selon mes envies, mes pensés de la journée et les rêves de la nuit.

Méfiez vous, cela deviendra un Shlash, relations entres hommes, donc, homophobes ce n'est pas pour vous.

****Réponses aux rewiews :**** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça me met pas du tout la pression tout ça xD Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce couple, mais j'ai aussi un faible pour Severus Snape... franchement, comment il se moque d'Harry en le mettant plus bas que terre... j'adore xD J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Bizarrement, l'amnésique eu le souffle coupé lorsque deux regards lunaires se posèrent sur lui. L'un était meurtrier, surement mécontent du retours de bâton qu'il venait de se prendre alors que l'autre le jaugeait avec une pointe d'amusement.

A l'entente de la voix de l'intrus, Lucius ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner par dessus l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour observer son petit protégé et en eu un instant le souffle coupé. Il ne tarda cependant pas à se reprendre dans le but de faire un état des « lieux » complet. Lui qui avait eu peur de se retrouver avec un garçon maladif, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était subjugué. Ange portait en effet parfaitement son sobriquet. Une allure androgyne avec ses traits féminins et sa longue chevelure d'or liquide, un teint halé où tranchaient deux perles outre-mer. Si on ne lui avait pas précisé qu'il s'agissait en effet d'un jeune homme, il aurait surement hésité avant d'arrêter son choix.

Après avoir lancé une œillade à son fils pour lui intimer de ne surtout pas répliquer, il se leva et arbora un sourire éblouissant à Ange qui se tenait toujours à l'entré du petit salon, une main sur la poignée, plus que conscient d'avoir été détaillé de la tête au pied comme une bête curieuse.

-Entre mon garçon, ne reste pas aussi loin de nous.

Le garçon en question sursauta à l'entente de cette voix, lâchant la porte pour faire un pas dans la pièce. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il se sentait horriblement gêné devant cet homme. A vrai dire, c'était un modèle grandeur nature de Draco... les fils était déjà un échantillon d'arrogance, le père était-il semblable sur ce point également?

Pris d'une grande résolution à ne pas être un poids mort pour ces personnes qui l'accueillaient contre leur grès, il avança en tentant un sourire contrit tout en tendant une main à Mr Malefoy senior.

-Mr Malefoy, je suis conscient de ne pas être le bienvenu chez vous... je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon possible pour ne pas vous imposer ma présence trop longtemps...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu poursuivre, l'ainé des peroxydé le fit taire en lui coupant sans cérémonie la parole alors qu'il lui serait la main avec enthousiasme.

-Allons allons, il est normal d'aider nos semblables après cette terrible guerre. Personne n'a été épargné et nous sommes ravi de pouvoir aider n'est-ce pas Draco?

Les yeux du fils n'étaient que deux fentes grises brillant d'une lueur malsaine qui ne disait rien qui vaille à l'ange tombé du ciel. Celui dernier avait l'horrible impression d'être entouré de deux rapaces jaugeant une proie potentiel. Et bizarrement, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à servir de casse croute. Malgré le visage sympathique de Mr Malefoy, cet homme déchargeait la manipulation par tous les ports de la peau, le faisant frissonner de peur. La voix trainante chargé d'ironie du cadet coupa ses pensés.

-Je suis comblé père. Moi qui ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un animal de compagnie, comment ne pas être charmé de ce cadeau.

Lucius qui souriait toujours se figea, lâchant la petite main de leur hôte pour se tourner vers son fils. Comment osait-il ainsi jeter par dessus son épaule toute l'éducation qu'il avait reçu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour remettre à sa place ce petit impudent, mais fut coupé par un rire cristallin qui le figea. Les deux Malefoy tournèrent à nouveau la tête vers le petit blond qui riait à s'en tenir les côtes. Draco haussa un sourcil, se demandant si en plus d'être amnésique, le charmant petit ange était également fou, ne se rendant absolument pas compte qu'il était, par cette simple mimique, l'imitation parfaite de son père. Ange Smith ne les laissa pas s'interroger plus longtemps sur son état mental, réprimant à grande peine son rire.

-Draco... tu es... impayable!

Il sécha une larme imaginaire, alors que Lucius se recomposait une mine sympathique.

-Oui mon fils est bien connu pour son humour caustique.

Puisque leur invité ne semblait prendre tout cela à la rigolade, il n'aurait pas besoin de reprendre son héritier. Il faudrait cependant qu'il revoie avec lui les règles de savoir vivre. Il n'admettrait jamais que ce dernier s'en prenne ainsi aux autres sans avoir sa bénédiction auparavant, après tout Draco était encore jeune et ne savait pas toujours à qui il avait à faire. Certes, Ange en sois n'était pas quelqu'un d'important... surement un sang de bourbe, ou, avec un peu de chance, un sang mêlé, mais, il était utile dans l'image qu'il voulait renvoyer dans la société sorcière. Il fallait donc faire front uni sur ce coup là.

-Assieds toi mon garçon, que je t'explique la situation.

Sans plus se soucier de l'adolescent qui en était encore à apaiser son rire, il se rassit dans son fauteuil, pour observer les cendres de la cheminée. De ce fait, il manqua le coup d'œil qu'Ange lança à son fils, un regard acéré qui promettait une vengeance, ses lèvres ourlés dans un petit sourire sadique. Draco quand à lui était halluciné par la capacité de l'amnésique à rouler son monde dans la farine... Avait-il vraiment à faire à quelqu'un de malade où étaient-ils en présence d'un manipulateur profiteur? En tout cas, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été soulagé de l'intervention du basané, n'ayant aucune envie de se prendre une remontrance de la part de son père. Une chose était certaine en tout cas, leur hôte était à la hauteur de la famille qui l'hébergeait et il faudrait compter avec lui.

Quand ils furent à nouveau installés dans les fauteuils, Lucius ne laissa pas le silence s'installer.

-J'ai reçu un courrier de la directrice de St Mangouste m'annonçant ton arrivé chez nous. Elle a aussi eu la gentillesse de te rebaptiser, en attendant que tu retrouve tes souvenirs. Le prénom Ange te va comme un gant, par contre je suis d'avis de dire que pour le nom, elle n'a pas fait dans l'originalité. Tu seras donc Ange Smith le temps que quelqu'un se manifeste te concernant.

Ange avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Ce nom était ridicule... Ange Smith. Et pourquoi Ange? Il avait envie de pester, on allait le prendre pour une fille avec un prénom comme celui-là... pourquoi pas Amour ou Désiré tant qu'on y était? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il à se souvenir de rien du tout concernant sa vie personnelle alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement ce qu'on n'était pas autorisé à transplaner avant d'avoir dix-sept ans, qu'il aimait la viande saignante et que son dessert préféré était la mousse au chocolat. C'était absurde...

Semblant se rendre compte que le silence s'était à nouveau installé, Lucius invoqua deux verres pleins de jus de citrouilles pour que les plus jeunes aient de quoi s'occuper.

-Te souviens-tu de ton âge ou autre chose te concernant?

-Non... seulement de quelques gouts... et encore, je n'en suis pas certain, mais, il me semble que j'aime le jus de citrouille.

Il avait dit ça avec un faible sourire tout en attrapant son verre pour y plonger aussitôt les lèvres sans pour autant quitter les deux hommes des yeux.

-Bien, nous nous rendrons demain matin au Ministère pour lancer un avis de recherche, mais également déclarer que je te place sous ma tutelle et je ferais venir Severus pour qu'il t'ausculte. Il sera surement en mesure de te donner un âge.

Draco se retint de suggérer que le garçon devait avoir dans les quatorze ans. Vu le modèle réduit, il ne devait pas se tromper de beaucoup. Il pris une gorgé du liquide sucré pour étouffer son rire et en profita pour se renseigner sur son parrain.

-Severus n'a pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles depuis sa sortie de St Mangouste...

-Il a été plutôt occupé à aider McGonagall et les autres professeur à la reconstruction de Poudlard, mais je suis certain qu'il se fera un plaisir de s'évader un peu pour nous rendre visite.

Ils discutèrent entre initiés de gens qu'ils connaissaient, laissant le jeune Ange se noyer dans son jus de citrouille autant que dans son esprit brumeux.

OooOooOooO

Ils finirent tout naturellement par se rendre à table, Ange toujours aussi silencieux. Il resta quand même assez intrigué par la quantité de couverts. Déjà qu'ils mangeant dans une sale de bal sur une table de banquet... Envoyant la longueur de la table, il s'était imaginé les deux Malefoy mangeant chacun à une extrémités, armés de porte voix pour réclamer le sel, mais non, les trois couverts avaient été dressés sur le même bout de table. Lucius en bout de table, Draco à sa droite et ange à sa gauche.

Il se retrouvait donc assis devant un amoncellement d'assiettes, deux verres, et une collection de couverts qui auraient suffit à faire manger six personnes. Un potage au potiron fut servi et il regarda avec attention quelle cuillère prenaient les autres pour les imiter. Vinrent ensuite les entrées froides, puis un poisson que le jeune homme ne parvint pas à identifier. Arrivé au cuissot de chevreuil qu'un elfe de maison découpait avec dextérité, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus faim. Il soupira en se forçant à manger un peu de légumes, mais ne toucha pas à la viande. Draco l'observait depuis le début, lançant des sourires goguenards face à la viande massacrée poussé dans le coin de l'assiette.

Ange ne participa pas plus au repas qu'au petit apéritif, se demandant si le repas allait durer encore longtemps, il était fatigué et n'avait qu'une seule envie, faire un point sur lui même et s'allonger. Il coupa sans même s'en rendre compte la conversation du reste de la tablée en demandant d'une voix éteinte.

-J'aimerais pouvoir m'allonger.

Le patriarche acquiesça et appela un elfe de maison qui apparu immédiatement.

-Que peut faire Trixie pour le Maître?

-Ange a eu une longue journée, conduis le à la chambre bleu. Puis, se tournant vers le jeune homme. J'espère que tu trouveras la chambre agréable, n'hésite pas à demander à Trixie si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Passe une bonne nuit Ange.

-Bonne nuit Monsieur Malefoy, bonne nuit Draco.

Le serpentard hocha la tête et regarda l'elfe et le jeune homme quitter la salle à manger.

OooOooOooO

Arrivé dans sa chambre, le blond resta stupéfait, elle était immense, les murs bleu pâles étaient légèrement assombris par le mobilier en noyer. La nuit n'aidait pas à se rendre compte de la beauté de la pièce, mais il était certain que les deux grandes fenêtres devaient donné une vue imprenable du parc de ce petit château. Trixie lui indiqua où se trouvait la salle de bain et lui demanda si il avait besoin de quoi ce soit avant de prendre congés.

Après une douche il s'allongea sur le grand lit sans prendre la peine de l'ouvrir et se laissa aller à ses impression. Tout ça... ce n'était pas son monde, il en était certain. Avec un repas comme celui-là, ils pourraient nourrir un régiment, et puis, ce faste... on se serait dit à la cour d'un monarque. Ange se massa les tempes, pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il a se souvenir de rien... Il avait des impressions, mais aucuns souvenirs.

Avait-il des parents, de la famille, des amis, une maison où il avait une vie... avait-il perdu des proches dans cette guerre comme semblait le supposer le maître des lieux? Il se souvenait qu'il y avait eu une guerre, qu'un mage noire prônait la suprématie des sangs-purs, mais il ne se souvenait pas de quel côté il avait bien pu être. Il soupira en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Ne portant aucune marque, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas pas été torturé, ou du moins, pas physiquement.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait œuvré du côté de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom? Un mal de tête commença à s'insinuer vicieusement dans sa tête, l'obligeant à éteindre les bougies qui éclairaient pourtant faiblement la pièce. Il était épuisé par cette journée et avait trop de question sans réponses, il se laissa donc emporter par une vague de sommeil.

OooOooOooO

Lucius était seul depuis près d'une heure, planchant sur un dossier qui lui donnait du fil à retordre depuis déjà trop longtemps à son goût. De nombreux hôpitaux avaient été détruits sur tout le territoire et la majorité des sorciers britanniques envahissaient les établissements de la capitale... Il avait bien fait établir des tentes de secours un peu partout, mais ce n'était que provisoire, il faudrait reconstruire tout ça si ils ne voulaient pas avoir de mauvais retours d'une population jamais satisfaite. Merlin qu'il n'aimait pas travailler dans l'urgence.

Il referma son dossier et posa sa plume tout en observant un petit portait de Narcissa. L'effleurant du bout de l'index, il sourit à la petite peinture qui lui souriait en retour. Bien que ça ait été un mariage arrangé, ils avaient su s'accommoder tous les deux de cette union, surtout avec la venue de Draco. Elle n'avait pas toujours été une mère parfaite, mais elle avait aimé son fils, assez pour se sacrifier lors de la bataille finale et il lui porterait toujours une affection sincère pour ça.

Le héros de guerre qu'il était devenu quitta son bureau pour rejoindre sa chambre, filant à travers des couloirs sans sembler remarquer la beauté des lieux, trop habitué pour s'en préoccuper. Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre attribué à leur jeune invité, il remarqua cependant que le portait de sa grand mère pleurait discrètement, séchant ses larmes avec un mouchoir en dentelle.

-Et bien Grand Mère, que vous arrive t-il?

-Oh mon enfant, ce n'est rien... juste que les larmes de ce petit ont fini par m'atteindre.

Son grand père, installé près d'elle et qui savourait une tasse de thé ne pu s'empêcher de renifler dédaigneusement.

-Vous avez toujours été trop sensible ma chère!

L'ex Mangemort laissa ses ancêtres à leur scène de couple pour entrer discrètement dans la chambre bleu. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, mais les rideaux n'ayant pas étés tirés, il pouvait tout de même avancer dans pièce sans culbuter quoi que ce soit. Il resta cependant sagement dans l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot le fasse bouger. Pris d'un instinct morbide, il avança jusqu'au lit pour constater que le jeune amnésique dormait profondément, surement enfermé dans un cauchemar.

Il l'observa durant de longue minute sans bouger un muscle jusqu'à ce que le visage du jeune homme se froisse et qu'il se mette à convulser. Lucius s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur la frêle épaule du cadet pour le secouer. Immédiatement, ce contact réveilla l'ange qui ouvrit de grands yeux embués, regardant autour de lui comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Quand son regard perdu se posa dans les orbes argentés il sembla hésiter un instant avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ainé.

Lucius, perplexe hésita avant de refermer ses bras sur le corps tremblant du plus jeune, sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour le consoler. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de consoler son fils pour la perte de sa mère, et il ne voyait pas bien comment communiquer avec cet enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Je... Je sais pas.

-Tu ne te souviens plus?

-N-non... je...

-Ce n'est rien, rendors toi maintenant, tu es fatigué.

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas, relâcha son étreinte et se rallongea. Sa tête eu à peine touché l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà. Lucius gagna sa chambre en pensant aux yeux pleins de larmes d'Ange. Comme ce regard humide était fascinant...

OooOooOooO

La suite au prochain épisode


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.

**Spoiler :** Les 7 premiers tomes jusqu'à la bataille finale... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD

**Note de l'Auteur : **J'écris selon mes envies, mes pensés de la journée et les rêves de la nuit.

Méfiez vous, cela deviendra un Shlash, relations entres hommes, donc, homophobes ce n'est pas pour vous.

******Réponses aux rewiews : ******Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos rewiews. Réponses à quelques petites interrogation. Vous verrez comment va évoluer la relation Draco/Ange dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de la mémoire de ce pauvre amnésique, elle reviendra petit à petit, mais en gruyère. Pour une quelconque famille, ça viendra bien plus tard... enfin, vous verrez bien, il faut garder des surprises quand même ^^ A la question, comment se fait-il qu'il se souvienne de la magie, des sorts et de certaines choses, mais pas de sa vie? je rappellerais simplement que quand on est amnésique, on se souviens encore comment ouvrir une porte, changer une ampoule, ou utiliser une chasse d'eau. amnésique ne veut pas dire impotent. Ange a juste squizé tout ce qui était propre à sa vie personnelle. Histoire, amis, famille. Il sait ce qu'est un arbre, un sort de stupefix et sait utiliser une télécommande ;)

**Chapitre 3 :**

Lucius tapotait nerveusement sur la table de la sale à manger. Il était 9h36 et Ange était en retard. La famille déjeunait toujours à 9h, vacances où pas. Déroger à cette règle lui était pénible, surtout qu'il avait prévu de se rendre au ministère à dix heures et que ce retard le perturbait dans son emplois du temps. Lançant une œillade à l'horloge il soupira une énième fois avant de couper le silence pesant.

-Draco, pourrais-tu aller chercher Ange? Il a du se perdre dans le manoir.

-Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un elfe?

-Parce que je te le demande.

Le jeune Malefoy se leva à contre cœur. Comment le gamin encombrant avait-il pu se perdre en allant de la chambre bleu à la salle à manger. Draco n'eut cependant pas besoin d'aller chercher trop loin. L'ange était assis sur son lit, saucissonné dans une grande serviette éponge blanche. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge pour signifier sa présence.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais, nous t'attendions à 9h pour déjeuner. Père est furieux.

Le deux orbes outre-mer se posèrent sur lui, lui dévoilant le raz de marré qui menaçait de déborder un instant à l'autre. Se méprenant sur ce qui pouvait perturber le jeune homme, il enchaina, en avançant ses deux mains vers l'avant dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

-Non mais ne t'inquiète pas père est à cheval sur les horaires, mais il ne dira rien.

Dire que le grand Draco Malefoy était déstabilise par les yeux embués d'Ange Smith était un euphémisme. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien... avec son air de porter toute la misère du monde sur les épaules. Finalement, la digue céda, laissant déborder des vagues de larmes, inondant ses joues. Le serpentard explosa en signe d'incompréhension.

-Mais enfin, c'est quoi ton problème au juste?

Ces simples paroles libérèrent visiblement le blondinet qui commença à s'expliquer.

-Les vêtements qui Trixie m'a emmené sont trop grands.

Draco tourna le yeux vers la petite pile posé sur le lit avant de sourire. Alors c'était pour de malheureux vêtements qu'il se mettait dans un état pareil?

-Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ta baguette en attendant qu'on aille sur le chemin de traverse faire des courses?

-Je n'ai ni baguette, ni argent! La voix de l'ange était monté dans les aigus comme si il rappelait une évidence.

-Tu aurais pu appeler Trixie.

-J'y avais pas pensé. Ange avait arrêté de pleurer et séché les sillons qui avaient marqué ses joues d'un revers de main.

-Je vois ça oui... Le sourire de Draco n'avait rien d'artificiel. Voir le jeune homme perdu pour si peu de chose avaient remis les choses dans leur contexte. Il était le fils de la maison, un jeune homme brillant avec un avenir tout tracé. Il était une star dans son école et faisait tourner les têtes sur son passage. De plus, il avait toute sa tête, lui, il pourrait peut être prendre cette pauvre chose sous son aile. Le grand Draco Malefoy se lançait dans l'humanitaire. Allez habille toi et viens manger, je suis certain que mon père aura une solution pour ça. Je t'attends dehors.

L'héritier alla attendre dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'Ange apparaisse devant lui, flottant dans ses anciens vêtements, les yeux encore rougis, ce qui aux yeux du serpentard était à mourir de rire. Le masque qu'il s'était forgé depuis des années ne laissait rien paraître, mais il était évident pour notre amnésique que son interlocuteur se fichait de lui.

-Quand tu auras fini de te moquer de moi tu pourrais lancer un réducto à ces choses.

-Ces choses sont mes anciens vêtements, estime toi heureux d'avoir quelque chose à te mettre. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je te laisserais dans ta misère.

-Nul doute que les malheurs des uns font le bonheur des autres.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Ravi de contribuer à ton bonheur...

Les deux se regardèrent avant de lancer un sourire complice. Peut être pouvaient-ils créer quelque chose d'autre qu'une antipathie flagrante après tout. Draco agita sa baguette et lança le sort, faisant en sorte que les vêtements s'ajuste un peu mieux à la silhouette du plus petit. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça suffirait jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent un saut chez Mrs Guipure.

Il rejoignirent finalement Lucius qui grommelait en dévisageant son toast. Quand les deux jeunes arrivèrent il se recomposa un masque joyeux tout en se levant pour les accueillir. Il observa d'un œil critique leur petit ange. Il portait visiblement les vêtements de Draco rétrécis... hum, il faudrait penser à une garde robe pour ce garçon. Il ne pouvait pas porter plus longtemps ces horribles vêtements démodés depuis au moins deux ans.

-Bonjour Ange. Bien dormi?

Ne se souvenant pas vraiment s'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit, il ne pu qu'acquiescer.

-Très bien Mr Malefoy.

-Appel moi Lucius, je t'en pris, nous serons emmené à nous côtoyer quotidiennement.

-D'accord Lucius.

-Père, je pense qu'Ange aura besoin de faire un détour par le chemin de traverse. Au moins pour aller chez Olivanders.

-Ow, Ange, tu n'as pas de baguette, je n'y avais pas pensé. De toute manière j'ai prévenu Severus que nous allions le recevoir ce matin. Il vaut mieux que nous puissions mettre un age sur ce charmant visage.

-Parrain viens ce matin, c'est génial.

-Calme tes ardeurs Draco.

Ange haussa un sourcil. Le cadet n'avait même pas souri et avait parlé d'une voix sans timbre. Ils était visiblement très émotifs dans la famille. Il demanda un chocolat au lait à Trixie et déjeuna en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le Severus en question. Si c'était un membre de la famille, serait-il si semblable au deux autres?

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi?

Le petit blond ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il dévisageait son logeur, mais c'était l'occasion de demander.

-Severus est-il de votre famille?

-Non, quelle drôle d'idée, c'est un ami, il est professeur de potion à Poudlard, il a de nombreuses compétences annexes. Nous lui portons une grande confiance. Il sera forcément ton professeur si tu fais ta rentrée la bas.

OooOooOooO

Ils étaient encore à la table du petit déjeuné lorsque le dit Severus débarqua dans un grand mouvement de cape noire par la cheminée. Ange ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que les autochtones se levaient pour l'accueillir. Il était grand, la peau pale, les cheveux mi-longs et noirs, de même couleur que ses yeux. Il arborait deux balafres récentes et boursouflés sur le visage, et, son nez était proéminent. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa robe de sorcier pour avoir l'air d'une sévérité atroce. Encore un qui portait bien son nom.

-Severus, te voilà déjà. Lucius avait pris la parole d'une voix enjoué, mais le froid polaire qui lui répondit avait de quoi éteindre les flammes les plus ardentes.

-J'interromps visiblement votre petit déjeuner... Il me semblait pourtant qu'à dix heures, vous aviez fini.

-Les habitudes changes mon cher Parrain.

Et pif, comment faire comprendre en quelques mots et en un seul regard qu4ange était la cause de ce retard sur l'étiquette très stricte des Malefoy.

-Comment te remets tu de ton... accident?

-Comme un charme Draco, comme un charme. Alors voilà le jeune Ange. Se retournant vers Lucius, il ne perdit pas de temps. Nous avons beaucoup de travail à Poudlard, je ferais donc vite. J'ai parlé à Minerva de ton... protégé, elle m'a suggéré de tester ses connaissances pour ne pas retarder sa prochaine rentré dans notre établissement. Car je suppose que tu comptais le faire entrer à Poudlard.

-Évidemment, je pensais justement envoyer un hibou demain.

-Voila qui te retire une épine du pieds, il me semble que tu es assez occupé ces derniers temps.

-Je t'en suis reconnaissant mon amis.

Ange était à moitié noyé dans son chocolat au lait face à cet échange entre deux glaçons sur la banquise. Draco ne s'était rassit, laissant les ainés converser. Observant les réactions du plus petit avec attention. Il n'avait pas paru être rebuté ou effrayé par les cicatrices de son parrain, mais, ne semblait pas non plus à l'aise face à l'homme. Surtout quand celui-ci posa ses yeux noirs sur le jeune homme qui s'etouffa avec son petit déjeuner.

-Et vous devez être la cause de ma visite, Monsier Smith. La voix était trainante, presque soyeuse, provocant une avalanche de sueur froide dans le dos de l'interpellé.

-Euh... oui.

-Lucius, je pense que le plus simple serait que nous nous isolions, l'examen ne sera que plus gênant pour lui si vous y assistez tous deux.

Le maître de maison sembla déçu, mais hocha simplement la tête.

-Nous l'avons installé dans la chambre bleu. Ange, tu vas suivre Severus, que nous nous assurions de ton état de santé.

-Mais... Face à la mine revêche des deux ainés, il consentit à suivre l'homme en noir jusqu'à sa chambre alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de boire son jus de citrouille.

OooOooOooO

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre s'était fait en silence et une impression d'avancer jusqu'à se propre mort se faisait fortement ressentir chez le cadet.

-Je vous en pris jeune homme, je ne vais pas vous manger, détendez vous.

Il y avait comme une contradiction entre la demande de l'homme en noir et son air d'assassin. Surtout lorsqu'il enfila un gant en latex. Les yeux d'Ange s'écarquillèrent comme deux soucoupes, mais il le laissa s'approcher.  
>Severus se contenta de lui palper le visage durant quelques instant, puis finit par lui demander d'ouvrir la bouche. Avoir un doigt dans la bouche avait quelque chose de perturbant. L'impression d'être un cheval de couse se faisait de plus en plus présente.<p>

-Bien selon l'usure de vos dents, je vous donnerais dans les seize ou dix-sept ans, pas plus. Je voudrais toute de même vérifier l'état de votre esprit.

-Allez y.

Après tout, on ne pouvait pas faire pire que l'inspection des dents... et puis, il apprendrait peut être des choses suite à cette petite fouille de ses souvenirs. Cependant, à voir l'air déçu de l'homme, il en conclut que ce mince espoir ne mènerait nul part.

-Ange accepteriez vous de vous déshabiller pour que j'évalue vos dommages physique?

-Hein? Mais non... je suis pas une machine!

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, je suis un professeur qui veut seulement voir si vous avez été victime de sévices.

-Justement, si je suis emmené à entrer à Poudlard, il est hors de question que je me déshabille face à vous. De plus, je vous assure que je ne suis victime de rien du tout. Si j'avais eu des marques ou une moindre douleur, je dis pas, mais je vais bien.

-Votre esprit est complètement vide à part les deux derniers jours et

-Et je n'ai aucune blessures.

-Faites comme bon vous semble. Passons donc à vos capacités magiques.

-Je n'ai pas de baguette.

-Nous ferons donc cela de façon théorique.

-Bien.

OooOooOooO

Ils passèrent presque deux heures dans la chambre bleu, Ange rejoint Draco dans le parc tandis que Severus s'enfermait avec Lucius dans son bureau.

-C'est un très beau jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans que tu nous a trouvé là Lucius.

-Ah? Je ne te savais pas intéressé par les hommes, aurais-tu fini par oublier Lylli?

-Jamais, je ne faisais qu'exposer la situation. En tout cas, il pourra entrer en septième année sans problème majeure, il a une bonne connaissance théorique, et a même réussi à faire un peu de magie sans baguette. Comptes tu le garder longtemps?

-Je ne sais pas, Draco semble bien l'aimer.

-Et toi?

-Il a fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

-Qui n'en ferait pas à sa place? Il réagit normalement a quelqu'un dans sa situation.

-Il m'a pris dans ses bras...

-Pauvre de toi! Severus souriait, un sourire qui aurait surement effrayé et surpris ses pauvres élèves, mais, ils avaient tendance à oublier le fait qu'il était humain lui aussi. Comment va Draco?

-Bien, il faut dire que Narcissa n'était pas très présente pour lui, à vrai dire, on remarque à peine son absence.

-Tu dois être soulagé de ne pas avoir deux adolescents perturbés à ta charge.

-En effet oui, j'ai assez avec Ange.

-Tu m'en diras tant. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air pénible, surtout à regarder.

-Plait-il? Je n'avais pas vu le jeune homme avant que Draco le remmène.

-Comme tu as du être déçu.

Le sourire sarcastique qu'ils échangèrent en disait long.

OooOooOooO

Draco, paisiblement assis sur sa chaise de jardin finement sculptée entretenait son nimbus 2000. Il le faisait au moins une fois par semaine, mais ces derniers temps, guerre oblige, il l'avait un peu délaissé et se rattrapait. Il ne leva pas les yeux du balais à l'arrivé d'Ange, mais amorça tout de même la conversation.

-Tu as survécu à mon parrain à ce que je constate.

-Ah c'était donc ça le scalpel. Non, il n'a pas réussi à m'éviscérer, tu devras encore me supporter jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ma famille.

Le serpentard pris un air désespéré, posant le revers de sa main sur son front en imitant un évanouissement.

-Ow monde cruel.

-Ouaip, et devine quoi, je rentre en septième année à Poudlard avec toi si la directrice accepte mon dossier.

-En septième année? Ils n'ont pas peur que tu te fasse piétiner par les « grands »?

-Si je te coupe au niveau des genoux, tu seras tout de suite beaucoup moins grands. Figure toi que j'aurais entre seize et dix-sept ans et un très bon niveau au moins théorique.

Les deux blonds se dévisagèrent un moment, l'un pour observer de la tête au pied le plus petit pour se faire à l'idée qu'ils avaient le même âge, et l'autre pour admirer le visage constipé du peroxydé. Et oui, ils avaient le même âge. C'est pour quoi il enchaîna tout de suite, bien décidé à ne pas laisser le Malefoy en herbe le ridiculiser. Il préférait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, ayant remarqué lors de leur première rencontre que si il se laissait écraser trop facilement, l'autre le trainerait plus bas que terre durant tout son séjour.

-À croire que la vie marque certaines personnes plus que d'autres.

Alors là, le plus grand semblait avoir avalé un supo. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant de se sourire à pleine dents. Si Ange allait à Poudlard, il serait forcément à Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Il était intelligent, mordant et caustique. Peut être amnésique, mais pas diminué pour deux sous. Draco ne pu que se rendre à l'évidence, ça faisait deux fois qu'il se trompais sur l'amnésique et il optait finalement pour agir comme avec l'un de ses proches puisqu'il faudrait faire avec, autant s'en accommoder joyeusement. Et puis, il aimait bien sa répartie, la compétition n'en serait que plus intéressante. Lui qui avait peur de s'ennuyer à Poudlard sans Potter et ses colères, il avait de quoi se rassurer.

Il n'oubliait pas les autres Griffondor bien sur, et il espérait vivement que personne n'aurait perdu sa hargne pendant les vacances. Après cette guerre où aucune famille n'avait été épargné, une nouvelle année scolaire remettrait les choses dans leur contexte. Tous auraient besoin de se défouler et les guerres des maisons, il n'y avait rien de tel. Ange le coupa dans ses pensés.

-Il va falloir que je me choisisse une date anniversaire.

-Tu perds pas le nord.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est Sev' qui a soulevé l'hypothèse que le Ministère le demanderait, au moins pour les formulaires provisoires pour l'école.

-Et tu as une préférence?

-Tu es nés quand?

-Tu réponds souvent à une question par une autre?

Ange ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois, avant de passer une main lasse dans sa chevelure doré avant de baisser les yeux et de hausser les épaules.

-J'sais pas.

OooOooOooO

La suite au prochain épisode. Comme je bosse, ça sera surement dans deux jours ;) bonne lecture.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.

**Spoiler :** Les 7 premiers tomes jusqu'à la bataille finale... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD

**Note de l'Auteur : **Merci pour les commentaires ^^ je suis toute z'émue et contente que ça vous plaise ^-^ Personnellement, je ne pense pas que le fait que Lucius soit un homme froid de prime abord ait une grande importance. Tout le monde a des défauts lors d'un premier contact. Et puis, le genre froid et inatteignable ça a son charme aussi. De toute manière ceci est un fics, je fais donc ce que je veux des personnages. Mon Lucius n'est pas froid (du moins il me semble xD) il est manipulateur et intéresse. Par quoi, après c'est une autre histoire mouahahaha.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Enfin ils y étaient. Ange n'avait pratiquement rien mangé et avait été désespéré de voir que le repas durait une éternité. A croire que le temps avait été arrêté et que les Malefoy faisaient exprès d'être aussi lents pour le faire enrager. Il n'avait qu'une envie, leur sauter dessus pour les booster un peu. Non mais vraiment, le petit blond avait légèrement désespéré, mais finalement ils avaient regagné le chemin de traverse.

-On va d'abord chercher la baguette hein?

Onze ans, voilà l'âge que lui donnait Lucius depuis le début de l'après midi... Et encore, Draco, au moment d'avoir sa première baguette n'avait pas été si démonstratif. Il avait suffit d'un regard échangé entre le père et le fils pour que tous leurs gestes se fassent lents.

A peine furent-ils arrivés qu'il fallu surveiller le blondinet tellement l'envie qu'il semblait avoir de courir partout était grande. Il ne savait visiblement pas où donner de la tête. Une main voulant apaisante lui fut poser sur l'épaule. La foule semblait les dévorer des yeux, pour la plus grande jubilation des deux serpentards. C'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient, qu'on les remarque. Qu'on se pose des questions sur la présence du petit blond.

Une fois avoir réglé les détails administratifs, ils croiseraient par le plus grand des hasards Rita Skeeter qui en profiterait pour les interviewer et ainsi, répondre aux questions muettes des gens. Avant ça, il fallait équiper et habiller le petit Ange.

-Si tu veux.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la vieille boutique ou un amoncellement de boite fut la première chose qu'ils virent. Au bout de dix minutes d'attentes, ils se décidèrent finalement à appeler.

-Mr Ollivanders?

Un bruit de carton effondré se fit entendre et un homme fin aux cheveux grisonnant et échevelés fit son apparition. Il se ratatina instantanément en apercevant Lucius, mais se reprit rapidement face à la mine d'excité du petit blond. Il le regarda attentivement.

-Bonjours messieurs Malefoy et Monsieur ?

-Smith.

-Ah. Je ne vous ais jamais vu auparavant ce me semble?

Le visage de l'ainé des Malefoy se figea légèrement. Comment le seul vendeur de baguette de toute l'Angleterre pouvait ne pas connaître quelqu'un. Difficile d'oublier que c'est ce vieux Monsieur rabougri qui lui avait vendu sa première baguette et qui surtout, était incollable sur ses clients et leurs baguettes. En voyant l'air déçu de ses clients, surtout les blonds pales en fait, car le troisième ne semblait pas trouver important le fait qu'on le connaisse ou pas, il se cru obligé d'argumenter.

-Je ne connais pas ce jeune homme, mais, il me semble avoir eu dans ma boutique quelqu'un de sa famille... si ma mémoire est bonne, il y a deux ans environ.

Immédiatement les visages se détendirent.

-Mais il ne m'avait pas donné son nom. C'était donc Mr Smith. Ollivanders se précipita sur son registre pour y annoter quelque chose.

Alors que Draco et Ange se regardaient avec une certaine impatience, Lucius, lui respirait le plus calmement possible. Visiblement, il n'auraient aucune réponse sur l'identité d'Ange ici. Était-il possible que le vieux garde quelques séquelles de son passage au manoir durant la guerre? Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en signe de résignation lorsque le vendeur posa sur lui un regard pétillant.

-Si vous êtes pressé Mr Malefoy, allez vaquer à vos occupations, je m'occuperais du jeune Smith.

Sachant que ça pouvait être long, l'ainé hésita. C'est vrai qu'il y avait plusieurs choses à régler pour le jeune homme dans l'après midi.

-Très bien. Draco et moi allons vaquer à nos occupations. Nous passerons te chercher dans vingt minutes, si tu as trouvé ta baguette, tu nous attends ici.

Ollivanders cru bon d'ajouter un « c'est la baguette qui choisi son sorcier », mais personne ne l'écoutait. Ange était partit dans le pays joyeux des nuages roses tandis que les deux autres franchissaient la porte. Une fois avoir quitté l'air poussiéreux de la boutique, ils commencèrent à palabrer rapidement.

-Draco, tu vas aller à la boutique des « milles et une pattes » pour trouver un hibou pour notre petit ange pendant que j'irais prendre rendez-vous chez Mrs Guipure.

-Notre petit Ange père? Le ton était indubitablement ironique. Il n'y avait personne à leurrer, alors pourquoi son père continuait-il a jouer les tuteurs attentionnés? Ce n'était pas son genre et Draco était très bien placé pour le savoir.

-Mais enfin, qu'avez vous avec Snape! Je le trouves attachant ce jeune homme. Cette phrase sembla lui envoyer une décharge de courant dans le dos puisque son visage se décomposa l'espace d'une demie seconde avant de reprendre un masque d'impassibilité. Masque qui se fissurait de plus en plus en la présence du jeune homme. Sans commentaire garçon. Nous allons au Ministère à 16h30 très précise. Je ne souffrirais aucun retard.

L'héritier hocha la tête, mais à peine son père eut-il tourné les talons qu'il observa sa silhouette s'éloigner. C'était étrange de voir son père se plonger dans quelque chose qui au fond, ne lui ferait que peu de publicité. Au fond, il s'en fichait, que son père s'amuse ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique. Un peu plus de libertés et de joie de vivre dans leur foyer régi par l'étiquette Malefoyènne serait un grand pas en avant.

OooOooOooO

Dans la boutique, Mr Ollivanders était resté une bonne minute à dévisager le garçon et celui-ci semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourquoi il le regardait comme ça le vieux fossile? Il ne voulait pas lui donner de baguette? Il se racla la gorge pour faire réagir le bonhomme, mais celui-ci restait là à le regarder en souriant. Flippant.

-Monsieur? On cherche pas la baguette qui me choisira?

Oui, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Ange avait écouté l'explication désespéré du vendeur. Vendeur qui avait l'air de le juger en l'observant de la tête au pied.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous une baguette au juste?

-Hein?

-Je ne suis pas fou jeune homme... Pourquoi voulez vous une baguette?

-Ben euh... parce que j'en ais besoin pour faire de la magie...

Ange le dévisageait comme si contrairement aux dires de Mr Ollivanders, il était complétement siphonné. Le vieux soupira, puis finalement, ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir une fine baguette brune.

-Essayez ça, faites un mouvement, n'importe lequel.

Le jeune blond ravi d'avoir enfin ce qu'il voulait fit un mouvement de rotation du poignet et de fines étincelles en jaillirent immédiatement. Il fut légèrement étonné, après tout, Lucius, lui avait donné vingt minutes...

-Si vite?

-Elle ne vous convient pas? Vous voulez en essayer une autre?

-Bah je sais pas moi...

Ollivanders posa une demie douzaine de fins bouts de bois et l'incita à piocher sous l'œil inquiet du plus jeune qui s'exécuta pourtant. A chaque baguette une gerbe d'étincelle jaillissait, si bien qu'Ange finit par ne plus y toucher en reculant prudemment.

-Qu'es ce que... qu'es ce que ça veut dire?

-Comment ça? Vous vouliez une baguette? Je vous en donne vingt si vous me donnez une mèche de cheveux.

-Pardon?

Le créateur de baguette avait l'œil plus pétillant que jamais alors que le plus jeune était au bord des larmes, encore. Il ne comprenait rien... Pourquoi toutes ces baguettes le l'acceptaient comme maître? Ollivanders qui n'avait visiblement pas prévu les larmes écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension.

-Mais enfin, vous n'avez pas besoin de baguette!

-Je... ne... comprends... pas...

-Qu'es ce que vous ne comprenez pas?

-Pourquoi?

-Auriez vous des interrogations moins vagues?

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas besoin de baguette? Pourquoi elles m'ont toutes choisies? Pourquoi je me souviens pas? Pourquoi?

Les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder coulaient maintenant librement. Il avait limite la goutte au nez et les joues enflammés et avait l'air encore plus jeune ainsi.

-Calmez vous Mr Smith, voulez vous un chocolat? Un mouchoir?

-Dès réponses... je voudrais des réponses s'il vous plait.

-Oui bien sur. Je ne sais pas grand chose, mais je vais vous dire ce que je constaté avec votre père.

-Mon père?

-L'homme qui est venu il y a deux ans était bien votre père.

-Je sais pas, je suis amnésique. J'ai un père alors?

-Euh, je ne sais pas, il vous ressemblait beaucoup en tout cas. Et le même phénomène s'est reproduit... pour vous deux comme je le pensais.

Les larmes ne coulaient plus, mais les yeux restaient rouges. Il écoutait attentivement à présente, ce que le vieux bonhomme disait.

-Toutes les baguettes vous reconnaissent car vous n'êtes vas sorcier.

Pour le coup, la mâchoire d'Ange venait de se fracasser au sol avant de se reprendre et de rire face à l'absurdité de l'hypothèse.

-C'est absurde. Je fais de la magie, même sans baguette, et je vais entrer à Poudlard à la rentrée!

-Vous avez de la magie oui, même beaucoup, mais, vous n'êtes pas sorcier... ni humain d'ailleurs.

Ange s'était décomposé et ses yeux pleuraient à nouveau silencieusement. D'après le vendeur de baguette, il n'était pas humain. Amnésique et non humain... il restait quoi? Un animal? Il n'avait rien d'un animal... si? Il demanda d'une voix atone, comme si la réponse lui faisait peur.

-Je suis... un animal?

-Merlin non! Vous êtes à n'en pas douter une créature magique!

-Une créature? Vous voulez dire comme les lutins où les elfes de maisons?

-Moui mais non. Je ne saurais vous dire exactement... Avec votre oncle vous êtes les premiers que je rencontre.

-Vous aviez dit mon père...

-Je ne sais pas, il pourrait tout autant être votre frère, votre père que votre oncle.

-Vous ne savez pas grand chose au final. Toutes vos baguettes sont à mes pieds, vous ne savez pas qui je suis, et ce que je suis. En fait, vous êtes un amateur!

Ange avait crié tout au long de sa tirade. La peur face à ces révélations, l'incompréhension et la douleur l'avaient rendu agressif, faisant crépiter sa magie autour de lui. Peu impressionné par cet éclat, Ollivanders pris une des baguettes présentés au gamin et la brisa.

-Ces baguettes sont de simples branches taillées. Je n'ai pas encore travaillé dessus. Elles ne possèdent pas d'élément magique. Vous pourriez prendre une pierre que vous en ferriez surgir des étincelles. Choisissez celles que vous voulez si vous voulez tromper votre monde, mais ça ne changera pas ce que vous êtes.

De rage, le petit blond attrapa la première baguette venu en ravalant ses larmes.

-Elle est en quoi cette baguette?

-Bois de Rose, trente quatre centimètre.

-Vous vouliez mettre quoi dedans?

-Un crin de licorne.

-Vous voulez une mèche de cheveux c'est ça?

Le vieux hocha la tête, observant la chevelure chatoyante d'Ange avec avidité.

-Je vous la donnerez si vous inscrivez sur votre registre que je suis repartis avec une baguette en bois de rose de 34cm avec un crin de licorne, il est hors de question que je sois autre chose qu'un sorcier.

Non, il refusait de n'être pas un sorcier. Les créatures magiques étaient pour la plupart maltraités partout dans le monde, que ça soit chez les moldus où chez les sorciers. Ollivanders, haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, observant toujours les mèches blondes pendouillant mollement dans le bas de son dos et acquiesça. Ça ne lui coutait rien de noter l'emprunte magique de Mr Smith dans son registre, le Ministère n'avait pas besoin de savoir si oui où non, il y avait fraude. Et puis, avec une mèche de cheveux, à raison de deux centimètre par baguette, il pourrait en faire une cinquantaine. Des baguettes qui vaudraient cher. Le calcul était vite fait, mais il voulait s'assurer d'une chose.

-La mèche, je la veux d'au moins 60 cm.

-Je vais me retrouver avec une queue de rat!

-C'est ça, où je vous dénonce au ministère et vous devrez vous identifier comme créature...

Ce n'était pas dans les procédés du vendeur d'agir de la sorte, mais il y a deux ans, il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir qu'un cheveux de cet être, et là, il avait une deuxième opportunité. Il ne la louperait pas.

OooOooOooO

Quand les Malefoy, vingt minute plus tard, refirent leur apparition, ils trouvèrent un Ollivanders ravi de lui même et un Ange tenant une baguette, mais au bord du gouffre. Ils eurent beau le questionner, ils n'eurent pas de réponse, et le vendeur refusa même tout paiement pour la baguette en question. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la boutique de vêtement, dans un silence de mort, chacun s'interrogeant sur quelque chose. Ange se demandait ce qui clochait chez lui, Draco ce que la baguette du plus petit pouvait bien cacher en son sein pour que leur hôte soit à ce point déçu, et Lucius se demandait si c'était Ollivanders qui avait meurtri son petit Ange. Il secoua d'ailleurs la tête à cette pensé grotesque. Il n'était pas un prince en collant. Ange n'était qu'un pion ayant son utilité pour un temps et il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir le besoin de le protéger.

Personne ne fit vraiment attention aux regards appuyés des gens autour d'eux. Qu'ils soient jaloux, envieux, admiratifs, langoureux, ils étaient totalement ignorés. Ils entrèrent finalement chez Mrs Guipure qui les accueillit en personne, comme si elle ne les avait pas vu depuis des mois alors qu'elle sortait d'un entretien avec le maître des glaces.

Ange ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de la femme replète qui lui rodait autour avec un mètre ruban, trop absorbé dans son monde de question. Lucius quand à lui donnait une liste au fur et à mesure, noté par une plume à commande. Au bout d'un temps incertain, le jeune homme sentit bien qu'on lui posait des vêtements contre le torse et que des voix commentaient.

-Non, le rouge jure avec ses cheveux.

Il se déconnecta à nouveau. Il lui tardait de retourner au manoir de ses logeurs à présent, peut être qu'un livre pourrait le renseigner sur sa nature. En tout cas, la chasse au vêtements ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, contrairement à son compagnon du même âge qui semblait comme un gamin dans un magasin de sucreries, observant les dernières robes de soirées d'un œil gourmand. Finalement, lorsque la grosse dame lui demanda si il préférait le cuir, le jean où le velours alors que Lucius argumentait pour la soie où des tissus moirés il ouvrit de grands yeux et eu envie de s'échapper en courant. C'était quoi ces fous qui lui parlaient d'étoffes pour le couvrir alors que si ça se trouvait, il allait se mettre à vagabonder nu dans les bois à la prochaine pluie en louant les vertus de la nature. Pitié qu'il ne soit pas une nymphe, il ne le supporterait pas. En attendant, il se rendait compte qu'il était un peu limité dans ses connaissances sur les créatures magiques... Pourtant, le professeur Snape avait paru apprécier ses connaissances en soins aux créatures magiques. Connaissances insuffisantes visiblement.

Il laissa les excités de services délirer avec leurs bouts de tissus et se mit en mode pause jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule, comme elle prenait de plus en plus l'habitude de le faire, le tirant de sa rêverie.

-Allons les enfants, le ministère n'attends pas. puis, se tournant vers Mrs Guipure. Vous nous ferez parvenir tout ça au plus vite comme d'habitude?

-Evidemment.

Après un petit clin d'œil, ils s'éclipsèrent, laissant là froufrous et falbalas.

OooOooOooO

Finalement, j'ai eu le temps ce soir ;)

Prochain épisode demain ou après demain selon le temps.

Petite question : A votre avis... quel genre de créature est Ange?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.

**Spoiler :** Les 7 premiers tomes... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD

**Note de l'Auteur : **Merci pour les commentaires ^^ Alors comme ça certains sont déçu par Ollivanders... N'oubliez pas que c'est un commerçant, les affaires avant tout. Et puis, c'est la sortie de guerre, il faut bien faire tourner la boutique (héhé) de plus, il a tout de même été torturé par Voldemort, ça laisse des traces autres que physique. En tout cas, pour ce qui était de la créature magique, je vous dit tout de suite que non, ce n'est ni un ange, ni un veela ;) En fait, c'était cruel de ma part, car vous n'auriez pas pu trouver. Il s'agit en fait d'une créature mythologique de la culture basque que j'aurais retravaillé à ma sauce pour qu'il colle plus à ce que je veux ^^ vala.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps pour arriver au Ministère. Lucius et Draco commentaient la nouvelle garde robe d'ange avec ardeur alors que celui-ci s'évertuait à les ignorer. Non mais comment faisaient ces deux hommes pour parler chiffon comme ça. Il ne souvenait peut être pas de qui il était, mais une chose était certaine, les vêtements n'étaient pas son dada. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans l'édifice officiel que le plus petit s'immobilisa. Une forte impression de déjà vu s'insinuait perfidement en lui. Toutes ces cheminées, des sorciers partout, des notes de services virevoltant au dessus des têtes. Face à son interrogation muette, Lucius se rengorgea un instant pour déclarer fièrement.

-Ce sont...

-Des notes de services parce que les hiboux étaient trop salissants. Ange l'avait coupé au début de sa phrase. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'est ce qu'allait dire son tuteur. Légèrement contrarié l'ainé des Malefoy n'empêcha pas son mouvement d'humeur.

-Tu es d'une impolitesse effroyable Ange! Nous nous efforçons de rendre cette après midi agréable et sache que tu n'y contribue pas en agissant de la sorte.

Ange baissa légèrement la tête face au ton froid de l'ainée mais ne s'excusa pas. Après tout il n'avait rien fait. Il avait le droit de ne pas être dans son assiette. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part... Les Malefoy ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ni les Malefoy ni personne d'ailleurs, il était seul, ne sachant pas qui il était et voyant sa seule certitude s'effondrer. Il n'était même pas humain. Lucius s'était attendu à une réaction. Une colère, une excuse, mais certainement pas au fait que le jeune Smith détourne les yeux. Perturbé par le fait que le jeune homme semble avoir honte, il s'accroupit face à lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit enfant, occultant le fait qu'Ange mesurait dans le mètre soixante-cinq.

-Qu'y a t-il mon enfant? Mon dieu que ça sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Il s'en était rendu compte en même temps qu'il le disait, ayant l'impression d'être une grand mère gâteau. Pire Dumbledore offrant des bonbons au citron. C'eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire le jeune homme qui passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, mais pitié relevez vous, on nous regarde. Il eu à peine fini sa phrase qu'un flash l'ébloui, le faisant se retourner pour tomber face à une femme blonde à lunette, les cheveux emmêles dans un chignon compliqué. A coté d'elle, un carnet voletait tranquillement, une plume s'agitant avec frénésie sur les feuilles. Elle posa sur le jeune homme un œil avide immédiatement pour finalement engager une conversation avec Lucius qui s'était relevé promptement.

-Mr Malefoy quelle surprise, je vous pensais en congés.

-En effet, je ne viens pas pour moi, mais pour ce jeune homme. Il montra Ange d'un signe évasif de la main. La femme blonde à l'aire de chacal se pencha immédiatement vers lui, plantant son regard inquisiteur dans le sien, encore surpris par le flash.

-Mais qui es donc ce garçon? Un neveu Mr Malefoy?

-J'aurais certainement apprécié le compter parmi les membres de ma famille, mais non, voyez vous, ce pauvre enfant a perdu la mémoire suite à un traumatisme et nous venons mettre en place un avis de recherche ainsi que confirmer son inscription à Poudlard.

-Oh comme c'est triste, pauvre petite chose.

La femme avait à présent plongé sa main dans la chevelure emmêlé du garçon, le caressant comme on l'aurait fait d'un chien. Draco la regardait faire avec horreur alors que le patriarche peinait à garder un sourire accroché à ses lèvres pâles. Ange se détourna presque immédiatement, choqué par l'attitude de cette inconnu. C'était quoi ça de le toucher de cette façon de sauvage? Parce qu'une chose était certaine, ça n'avait rien de très affectueux.

-Ne me touchez pas!

-Le petit poussin a beaucoup de chance dans son malheur tout de même. Se faire prendre en charge par un homme aussi influent que vous...

Lucius la coupa, alors qu'il avait réprimandé Ange d'avoir usé de ce même procédé seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

-Mais c'est normal au contraire. En ce temps de reconstruction, l'élite se doit de montrer l'exemple. Aider son prochain et faire de son mieux pour soulager un peu notre société meurtrie est le devoir de tout un chacun.

La journaliste ne semblait pas écouter, tentant d'attraper le petit poussin dans ses filets de sa longue main.

-Tu dois être content d'avoir un homme si gentil qui prends soin de toi. Mais, ange ne répondait pas, trop occupé à lancer des œillades aux deux Malefoy et a perfectionner sa technique d'esquive. Elle continuait d'ailleurs son monologue sans se soucier des autres. Oui, pauvre petit chat, je suis certaine que tu retrouveras vite ta famille, ou, une autre. Tu es si mignon que tu resteras pas longtemps seul.

-Je comptes le garder près de moi si il s'avère qu'Ange n'a plus de proches en mesure de le prendre en charge.

-ANGE! mais que voilà un nom qui lui va à merveille.

Un autre flash captura ce moment. Ange suppliait Lucius du regard pour que celui-ci les débarrasse du démon féminin. Lucius, qui ne l'avait pas regardé jusqu'à présent s'autorisa un petit sourire amusé avant de conclure par une poigné de main.

-Mlle Skeeter, nous avons encore biens des services administratif à remplir, et en ces temps troubles, nul doute qu'ils soient débordés.

Rita Skeeter eu cependant une légère hésitation à lâcher le petit blond sur qui elle avait réussi à remettre son crochet pour prendre la main tendu.

-Bonne fin de journée messieurs. Je passerais certainement chez vous pour quelques donnés supplémentaires.

-Bien entendu, vous y serez toujours la bienvenu.

A peine fut-elle partie qu'Ange explosa.

-Mais enfin c'est quoi cette folle furieuse?

-Une journaliste. C'était Draco qui avait répondu et Lucius pris le relais face à l'air de poisson hors de l'eau de plus petit.

-Une très bonne journaliste qui nous sera d'une aide précieuse pour trouver tes proches. Elle est certes un peu exubérante, mais les lecteurs l'adorent.

Un peu exubérante? C'est à peine si elle avait hésité à le palper. Même le professeur Snape avait été moins traumatisant avec son examen sanitaire. Oui, Severus avait eu un côté sauvage dans sa façon de faire, mais ils avaient pu sympathiser durant l'examen magique. Pour cette Rita, il ne se sentait pas apte à lui accorder une autre chance. Ni à la revoir d'ailleurs.

-Il est hors de question qu'elle me touche à nouveau! Je veux plus la voir.

L'héritier Malefoy s'autorisa un sourire sincère. Il avait toujours aimé lire les articles de Skeeter, surtout lorsqu'ils traitaient de Potter, mais l'avoir vu agir de façon si cavalière avec Ange l'avait mit dans un certain état de nervosité qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. La veine qui battait furieusement à la tempe de son père lui indiquait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Oui, en l'espace de deux jours, ils s'étaient attachés au jeune homme plus que la norme l'aurait voulu.

-Nous ne te forcerons jamais à côtoyer des personnes ne te plaisant pas. Si elle vient au Manoir, tu n'auras qu'à rester dans ta chambre.

Lucius venait de qualifier la chambre bleu comme celle d'Ange. Un sentiment de gratitude pointa le bout de son nez et il se permit un sourire timide, mais sincère. Le blond lunaire n'avait vraiment pas aimé voir les mains de cette fausse blonde souiller ainsi le jeune homme et avait mit fin bien plus tôt que prévu à l'entretien « improvisé ». Il n'avait pas pu résister à l'air de détresse du cher ange. C'est SON ange.

Même si il s'effraya légèrement de cette soudaine possessivité, il décida de mettre ça sur le compte de la perte soudaine de son épouse, de la fin de la guerre, de la baisse de pression et de la vulnérabilité du garçon dans cette période charnière de sa vie. C'était en effet plus simple d'occulter ces sensation étranges tout comme le trio s'efforçait de ne pas faire attention aux regards des gens qui s'attardaient parfois un peu trop sur eux.

Après un voyage en ascenseur assez houleux, ils déboulèrent au bureau des Aurors. Ça grouillait de monde là dedans et personne ne semblait particulièrement pressé pour s'occuper d'eux. Un des officiers consentit finalement à s'approcher du petit groupe, mais ce fut dans le seul but de lancer quelques mots acides qu'Ange ne comprit pas. « Tu viens te rendre Malefoy? ». loin de se démonter le patriarche remercia l'Auror et en profita pour exposer le cas de son protégé. Immédiatement le petit blond plongea dans les yeux fauves du policier.

-Alors petit c'est quoi ton problème?

Mais enfin, c'était quoi le lubie des gens? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'empêcher de lui donner des surnoms? Ange, poussin, chaton, petit ou encore « chose » comme Skeeter venait de le faire... Il était maudit. Si il n'était pas sorcier, c'était certain, il était une créature maudite.

-Je suis amnésique Monsieur l'Auror, j'aimerais pouvoir lancer un avis de recherche pour moi même. Peut être y aura-t-il des gens pour me reconnaitre?

Dire que l'Auror fondit devant la petite bouille d'Ange Smith aurait été un euphémisme il lui pinça la joue sur un geste qui se voulait surement affectueux, mais qui eu seulement la conséquence d'un couinement douloureux.

-Lâchez moi!

-Williamson! Lâchez cet enfant!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un homme d'assez haute stature, le visage barré de cicatrices et les cheveux grisonnants. Le silence ce fit dans la salle alors que tous regardaient le petit groupe qui s'était formé dans un coin.

-Chef je ne faisais que prendre sa déposition...

-En le martyrisant?

Le dit Williamson haussa les épaules. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, le gosse était trop mignon.

-Filez inspecteur, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

L'autre se retira et la salle recommença à bourdonner joyeusement. Le chef de la brigade des Aurors les fit entrer dans un bureau et les écouta avec attention, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes. Il pris une photo du jeune homme et assura qu'il la ferait publier avec ceux des autres victimes dans la gazette du sorcier le lendemain et ce, pendant une semaine. Une question lui brûla quand même les lèvres.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour vous manifester?

-Je... je ne me souviens que de ces deux derniers jours...

-Votre choque remonte donc à deux jours? Il ne s'est pourtant rien passé depuis au moins une semaine... Les mangemorts en fuite ont tous été ratrapés... Avez vous déjà déposé votre trace?

Ce fut Lucius qui prit le relais.

-Non, nous comptions aller ensuite au département de recensement. Ange va entrer à Poudlard en septembre et nous devons faire les papiers pour que je puisse officiellement le prendre en charge.

-Bien sur, quand vous aurez déposé son empreinte magique, nous pourrons lancer le comparateur.

OooOooOooO

Ils rentrèrent au manoir en fin d'après midi. Ange était épuisé mais se rendit immédiatement dans la bibliothèque. Il devait faire quelques recherches et la bibliothèque des Malefoy était assez spectaculaire. Il se posa donc dans un fauteuil, Draco assis en face de lui.

-Les créatures magiques d'Angleterre? Tu as des lectures étranges Ange.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi... sev m'a dit que j'étais un peu juste en la matière, je me met à niveau...

-ça fait deux fois que tu appel mon parrain par ce diminutif...

-Moui, il est sympa.

-Ce n'est pas le qualificatif que j'aurais employé. Tu détruis le mythe de la terreur des cachots là.

-Terreur des cachots? Qui ça Severus?

-Oui, c'est comme ça que le surnomme ses élèves. Ou encore le bâtard graisseux, à cause de ses cheveux.

-C'est pas gentil...

-Les gens ne sont pas gentils petit Ange...

-Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

Draco s'autorisa un sourire.

-De toute manière, fiche moi la paix, je lis.

Il ouvrit son livre et le plaça bien devant son visage de façon à ne pas plus voir l'autre garçon.

OooOooOooO

Le repas dura encore une éternité, du moins, pour Ange qui n'en pouvait plus de ces moments à rallonge. Surtout qu'il était épuisé et n'arrêtait pas de bailler. Le chef de famille, maintenant tuteur légal provisoire du jeune homme le remarqua.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu tombes de sommeil.

Le petit blond opina du chef et s'éclipsa, tenant toujours le bouquin emprunté un peu plus tôt. Draco devança la question de son père dès qu'Ange fut sortit de la salle à manger.

-Il révise père.

-Tu devrais suivre son exemple. Il serait judicieux que tu sois plus que bon. Je ne tolérerais la médiocrité pour aucun de vous deux.

Draco empêcha un soupir lasse de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Son père avait toujours été particulièrement à cheval sur ses résultats scolaires, passait son temps à se soucier du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à dépasser Granger. Arguant que c'était insultant pour leur nom que cette gamine, qui n'avait découvert la magie qu'à ses onze ans puisse dépasser un sang pur.

Lucius n'avait jamais caché son idéologie. Les Sangs de Bourbes n'étaient que des sous sorciers, mais tout de même des êtres magiques. Les sangs purs leurs étaient indubitablement supérieurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait rejoins les rands du seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la première guerre. Comme beaucoup, il avait cependant vite déchante. Bien que les idées du Lord coïncident avec ceux de son père, il savait que les méthodes utilisés l'avaient révulsés. Il n'était pas un assassin. Un nombre fier de son sang et de son rang oui, mais pas quelqu'un s'abaissant à tuer pour le prouver.

OooOooOooO

Les deux Malefoy filaient à travers les couloirs du château lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la chambre bleu. La porte de celle-ci était grande ouverte, et on entendait pester à tout va. Les tableaux alentours ne disaient rien et évitaient les regards, se contentant de sourire discrètement. Intrigués, les deux hommes entrèrent prudemment dans la pièce, vide, puis, Lucius tapa à la porte de la salle de bain. Immédiatement, un chapelet du juron fleuri filtra, les faisant tous deux grimacer alors que le tableau de son arrière grand mère explosait de rire. Draco se rapprocha à son tour pour voir ce qui allait sortir de la salle d'eau. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître un ange mortifié et rouge de colère. Un peigne était coincé dans un sac de nœud de cheveux.

-Je vais tout raser, j'en ai marre!

Amusé lui aussi, Lucius se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda de les laisser seuls. Ange semblait furieux et en même temps, désespéré. Il devait lutter depuis un moment avec sa chevelure pour avoir réussi à en faire un si gros paquet de nœuds. Une fois seul, il s'assit sur le bord du lit du jeune homme et écarta les jambes.

-Assieds toi au sol, je vais m'occuper de ça.

Il ne savait pas si c'était de la gratitude ou de l'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux du plus jeune, mais il fut satisfait de le voir s'exécuter sans rien dire. Immédiatement, l'ainé se mit à l'ouvrage, essayant de ne pas tout arracher.

-Avoir les cheveux longs est un entretien de tous les jours. Mais ça serait fort dommage de les couper alors que tu as surement passé un temps fou pour arriver à une telle longueur. Ils sont très beaux, ça serait vraiment du gâchis.

Par moment, Ange grimaçait quand un petit cheveux de sa nuque était tiré mais dans l'ensemble, c'était assez agréable de sentir des mains dans ses cheveux, ça lui faisait des petits frissons dans tous le dos. Il adorait ça. Il laissa sa joue se poser contre la cuisse de Lucius jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui caresse le sommet du crane affectueusement.

-C'est terminé.

Dès que le jeune homme se leva, il sentit quelque chose battre sur ses flancs et porta une main sur sa nuque. Il attrapa une lourde tresse et se retourna pour dévisager un grand blond, semblant fier de lui.

-Ainsi, demain matin, ils ne seront pas emmêlé et seront plus facile à coiffer. Pour la journée, tu peux sois les natter, sois les porter en catogan.

-Mouais.

Lucius déposa un baisé sur le sommet du crane et quitta la chambre en souhaitant une bonne nuit au jeune homme qui ne se fit pas prier pour obéir. Il avait véritablement apprécié les caresses dans ses cheveux et se disait que c'était pour ça qu'il avait justement les cheveux longs.

OooOooOooO

Bonne lecture, les choses vont s'accélérer au prochain chapitre ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.

**Spoiler :** Les 7 premiers tomes... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD

**Note de l'Auteur : **Merci pour les rewievs. Pour ce qui est de ses souvenirs, il ne retrouvera que des sensations, des rêves et des impressions de déjà vu. Pour la famille, non. Si on lui avait donné un nouveau corps déjà existant, autant prendre l'ancien. C'est un corps spécialement conçu pour ceux revenant à la vie... dans le chapitre 4 Ollivanders pale d'une personne comme lui... je n'en dirais pas plus. Pour ce qu'est Ange, il faudra attendre la rentré à Poudlard pour le savoir. Mais pour le détail de ce que c'est exactement... Il faudra attendre encore un peu ;)

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le lendemain, le petit déjeuné eu lieu à l'heure, pour le plus grand plaisir du maître de maison. Au bout de dix minutes, trois hiboux débarquèrent, deux grand ducs noirs comme la nuit tendirent leur patte aux Malefoy, alors qu'un troisième se posait directement sur l'épaule d'Ange sous le regard curieux des deux autres. Ange, pour sa part, n'était pas rassuré pour deux noises. C'était quoi ça? L'animal lâcha le journal qu'il tenait dans son bec sur les genoux de son maître, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-C'est quoi ça?

Draco regardait la scène amusé avant de répondre, de sa voix trainante.

-C'est une chouette épervière, cadeau de père.

-... merci Lucius, mais euh, c'est normal ça?

Ça, c'était le fait, qu'en plus de sa chouette, les deux grands ducs se dirigeant doucement, mais surement vers lui. Il tendit la main et immédiatement, les deux volatiles vinrent s'y blottie l'espace d'un instant. Généralement, les messagers de la famille Malefoy n'étaient pas du genre affectueux et se contentaient de faire leur travail.

-Il faut croire que les animaux t'apprécient.

-Magnifique, c'est magnifique, mais un peu encombrant quand même non?

Un des volatiles venait en effet de grimper sur son bras tendu, dans l'espoir de trouver une place sur son épaule. Draco se contenta de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais et immédiatement les deux hiboux s'envolèrent. La chouette quand à elle, resta planté sur l'épaule de son maître, frottant sa tête contre sa joue. Ange câlina l'animal un instant avant de hocher la tête. Aussitôt la petite chouette moucheté s'envola dans la même direction que ses collègues.

-Très bon choix Draco, cet animal est très beau. Un peu cavalier toutefois.

-Il est rigolo, merci beaucoup en tout cas.

Ange leur offrit un sourire et chacun ouvrit son journal. C'était la première fois qu'il en recevait un, la veille, il avait lu ceux que les autochtones avaient abandonnés derrière eux. Il était intrigué d'en recevoir un, d'autant plus qu'entre les pages, il y avait une petite enveloppe. L'ouvrant rapidement, il n'y lu que deux mots. _Affectueusement, Rita_. Il frissonna, mais c'était de dégout.

Sur la première page, on pouvait voir une photo du sauveur, Harry Potter, avec son article correspondant. Draco lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation et la mort du garçon. C'était triste de mourir si jeune mais très courageux de se sacrifier pour toute une population.

Arrivé à la moitié du journal sa bouche se fracassa contre la table. Il y avait des photos de lui partout... Enfin seulement deux, mais elles étaient horribles. Sur une, on voyais Lucius à genoux devant lui, semblant le consoler pour une peine quelconque et la seconde était un gros plan de lui même, un regard implorant et perdu. Il se souvenait très bien d'avoir supplié des yeux son tuteur pour qu'il les débarrasses de cette folle furieuse, mais là, la photo apparaissait hors contexte avec un sous titre des plus pathétiques. _Petit ange tombé du ciel_. Ange lut l'article en diagonale, sans pour autant refermer la bouche.

Il parlait essentiellement de Lucius, de son rôle en tant qu'espion de celui-qui-est-tombé, son travail au ministère et son ardeur à reconstruire le monde sorcier. Parallèlement, elle chantait sa bonté d'âme en appuyant énormément sur le fait qu'il avait pris sous son aile un enfant amnésique, perdu et hautement déstabilisé par ses pertes. Il referma le journal, lançant des regards assassins sur ses tartines alors que Draco attaquait.

-Ces photos sont sublimes. Tu as l'air au bords du suicide, ça te met en valeur je trouves.

-C'est parce que je le suis. Je vais la tuer, ou alors, me pendre, ça reste à voir...

-Allons allons. Lucius savait qu'il devait tempérer les deux plus jeunes. Bien que cet article te diminue un peu, il fera au moins parler de toi. Quelqu'un te reconnaitra surement sur ces photos.

-Alors on s'en fout que je passe pour un enfant diminué et à moitié dingue? C'est sur, tu as le beau rôle Lucius! Le sauveur de la pauvre petite créature perdu!

-Langage Ange!

Le jeune blond ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait haussé le ton et avait par la même occasion tutoyé le patriarche. Lucius quand à lui n'avait pas relevé ce fait, heureux de ce rapprochement soudain mais pas des cris. Bien qu'ainsi il ressemble à un chaton furieux, ça n'était pas convenable.

-Chier!

Les Malefoy écarquillèrent les yeux alors qu'une tornade doré quittait la salle à manger au pas de charge. Draco se remit assez facilement, habitué aux éclats des Griffondors, qui n'avaient jamais beaucoup de retenus. Les années de collèges étaient par contre trop éloignés pour son père qui se leva à son tour, poursuivant le jeune homme tout en l'invectivant. Resté seul l'héritier replongea dans son journal en marmonnant.

-Ça aurait pu être pire.

Après tout Skeeter était réputé pour ses torchons... elle avait fait dans le soft cette fois-ci justement pour ne pas se mettre à dos le grand Lucius Malefoy.

OooOooOooO

Ange était furieux, comment cette femme avait pu écrire un torchon pareille. Elle le faisait passer pour un faible petit garçon. Une moule accroché à Lucius, dépendant de lui. Certes, il dépendait un peu... bon ok, entièrement de la générosité des Malefoy, mais le balancer noir sur blanc comme ça et montrer au lecteurs de ce brûlot son visage angoissé... c'était de la cruauté envers... LUI!

Il hésita un instant entre la chambre et la bibliothèque mais opta finalement pour aller se jeter sur son lit. Arrivé à la chambre il sursauta face à l'amoncellement de vêtements qui l'attendait sur le lit. Mince, la couturière avait fait vite. Il soupira d'agacement, il ne pouvait se jeter sur son lit qui était maintenant totalement envahis. A la place, il s'acharna sur les bibelots, les jetant sur les murs avec acharnement. Lucius choisit ce moment pour forcer la porte et se mettre à pester.

-Ça suffit!

Ange ne semblait pas l'écouter, trop occupé à détruire ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Le noble esquiva un cendrier en cristal qui s'explosa dans le couloir. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus sur bondir sur le garçon et l'empoigner par les épaules.

-Tu te calme immédiatement!

Ange ne l'écoutait absolument pas, se débattant comme un furieux, frappant l'air autour de lui. Lucius le secoua à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme n'ait plus aucune réaction. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que son tuteur le tenait à bout de bras. Il renifla et profita du fait que la pression sur ses épaules se relâche pour encercler la taille fine et musclé de son ainé. Plongeant son nez contre dans la robe de sorcier Ange se mit à trembler frénétiquement.

Une main se mit à caresser doucement son dos, dans le but de l'apaiser et ça marcha au bout de quelques minutes. Finalement ce traitement eu raison du jeune homme qui releva la tête vers Lucius, accrochant au passage les yeux métalliques ou brillaient une pointe d'inquiétude. Une main aérienne vint effleurer sa joue pour effacer une larme qui s'y attardait. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas et Ange, se plaça sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du plus âgé.

Il resta un instant qui leur paru une éternité à tous deux dans cette position avant que Lucius recule son visage pour dévisager le jeune homme. Ne voyant qu'un grand trouble dans les beaux yeux bleus et une légère rougeur sur les joues, il se pencha à nouveau pour reprendre ce qui lui était si naturel quelques instant plus tôt. Leurs lèvres étaient faites pour être soudés, il en était à présent certain.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'éviter. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Lucius réclame l'accès à la bouche de son chaton hargneux d'un coup de langue gourmand sur ses lèvres. Le cœur du sang pur fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand une langue timide vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Immédiatement sa main agrippa l'arrière du crane de son cadet et le baisé, d'abord lent et hésitant se fit endiablé. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient tandis que leurs langues s'entremêlaient avec avidité, ce suçant dans des bruits obscènes.

Lucius avait la sensation de gouter au meilleur des fruits. Ange était parfaitement en confiance dans ses bras, y trouvant naturellement sa place. L'engouement qu'il avait éprouvé pour le garçon avait été presque immédiat, et, bien qu'il ne se l'explique pas, il en était heureux. Pourtant, une sonnette d'alarme résonnait en boucle dans sa tête. Il venait d'acculer le petit Ange contre la commode, pressant leurs deux corps comme si leur plus grand désir était de s'imbriquer l'un dans l'autre. Ça allait vite, trop vite. Il se recula d'un coup, laissant un corps pantelant, la chemise à moitié défaite, les cheveux s'échappant de sa tresse, les lèvres gonflés et les yeux brillants.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et détourna le regard de cet être qui l'attirait trop pour leurs propre bien. Ce gosse était un appel au viol dans chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Il recula prudemment de quelques pas et observa autour de lui d'un œil critique. La voix d'Ange coupa le silence oppressant.

-Je suis désolé...

Dire que Malefoy était surpris était un euphémisme. C'était lui qui avait agressé le jeune homme de cette manière barbare, ce n'était pas à lui de faire des excuses. Mais Ange lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en continuant.

-Pour... les objets et pour... ça...?

Lucius s'autorisa un faible sourire.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu étais vulnérable et j'en ai profité. Ça ne se reproduira plus, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais appeler un elfe de maison pour ramasser tout ça.

Le noble recula d'un pas avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'avancer jusqu'à la porte. Il quitta la chambre sans se retourner, ayant peur de ne pas garder le contrôle sur lui même.

OooOooOooO

Ange passait de plus en plus de temps dans la bibliothèque. Lors des déjeuners il descendait, mais, se retrouvait seul la plupart du temps avec Draco. Lucius avait repris le travail, arguant l'importance de sa présence au ministère. Tous avaient compris que c'était une fuite plus ou moins affiché, mais Draco n'avait pas réussi à en tirer plus d'information.

En quinze jours, l'amnésique avait écumé tous les ouvrages traitant de créatures magiques, mais n'avait rien trouvé de très concluant. C'était quoi le problème avec lui? Il était persuadé de secréter quelque chose de louche. Après tout, les gens au ministère avaient posés les mains sur lui, lui sautant dessus comme on l'aurait fait avec un petit animal mignon. Les hiboux aussi s'étaient approchés de lui. Il devait avoir quelque chose qui attirait les êtres vivants à lui, il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible sinon. Pourquoi l'ainé des Malefoy lui aurait sauté dessus, lui qui n'était qu'un gamin et du même sexe que lui qui plus est.

Cet homme, avec son charisme effrayant devait avoir la moitié du monde sorcier à ses pieds. En plus, il avait une place importante au sein du gouvernement et il était un héros qui avait risqué sa vie pendant des années en plus de la guerre. Alors, la seule explication, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose chez lui clochait.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais Draco?

-Je révise; puisque père a trouvé ton idée brillante.

-Désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser pour tout. C'est un signe de faiblesse.

-Faut croire que je suis faible...

-Je crois pas non, tu cache bien ton jeu c'est tout.

Ils se sourirent, un sourire de connivence. Draco était le seul avec le chef des Aurors des personnes qu'il avait rencontré depuis son petit problème de tête qui n'avait pas essayé de le toucher. Il se contentait d'être là, un ami avec qui il pouvait se défouler, qui n'attendait rien de lui. Du moins, le pensait-il... Il l'observa pensivement l'espace d'un instant, jusqu'à ce que le sourcil de son vis à vis se soulève.

-Quoi?

-Non rien.

L'héritier des Malefoy replongea dans son livre alors qu'Ange faisait de même dans son roman. Il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer.

OooOooOooO

Rien, ça faisait un mois et demi qu'il était chez les Malefoy et rien... Il n'avait ni trouvé ce qu'il était, ni si il avait de la famille. Personne n'avait apporté ne serait-ce que la moindre information sur qui il aurait pu être avant son amnésie et pour de la famille... apparemment, il était seul au monde. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de crouler sous les lettres le lendemain de sa parution dans le journal, tout comme Lucius.

Il avait d'abord été amusé puis, horrifié. Beaucoup de gens lui souhaitaient de retrouver sa famille. D'autres qui le plaignaient d'avoir Lucius pour Tuteur et qui se proposaient de l'adopter si vraiment il ne supportait pas la situation. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de lire celles que son... quoi d'ailleurs? Bref, celles que Lucius avait reçu, la majorités avaient fini au feu et d'autres, enfermés dans son secrétaire de travail, au dires de Draco.

Il soupira, la rentré était dans une semaine, et, il n'avait pas pu rester seul un seul moment avec le chef de famille. Il l'évitait avec beaucoup de soins et il avouait sans peine que sa compagnie lui manquait. Si seulement il avait pu continuer à venir dans sa chambre pour lui natter les cheveux, ou seulement le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il cauchemardais. Ange faisait souvent des rêves bizarres. Il voyait un homme tomber et entendait des voix crier. Il se réveillait souvent en sueur, persuadé d'être la cause de la disparition de cet homme.

Était-il son ancien tuteur? Un membre de sa famille? Un amant? Puisqu'apparemment il n'avait aucun problème à se faire embrasser par quelqu'un de plus âgé tout était possible. Mais, les rêves qui lui faisaient le plus peur, c'était ceux où il se transformait en créatures toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres... Et si il était une sirène? Attirant des proies avec sa simple présence où le son de sa voix pour ensuite les dévorer? Il soupira.

-Que t'arrive-t-il?

Lucius avait fermé son livre, coupant la méditation du jeune homme. Les trois hommes passaient régulièrement leurs soirées au coin du feu, au même endroit où Ange avait vu Lucius pour la première fois. Il jouait aux échecs avec son « frère » adoptif et perdait lamentablement.

-Il boude parce qu'il se fait battre.

Le ricanement des deux peroxydés lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, avant de s'ancrer dans celui de son tuteur. Celui-ci soutint son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'Ange baisse les yeux en rougissant. D'un côté il regrettait que l'adulte ne se laisse pas aller, il se sentait tellement bien contre cet homme, mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait que le comprendre, à ses yeux, il était un enfant insignifiant. Peut être le considérait-il un peu comme un fils? Il soupira à nouveau quand Draco obligea son roi à rendre les armes pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

OooOooOooO

Bonne lecture et à demain.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.

**Spoiler :** Les 7 premiers tomes... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD

**Note de l'Auteur : **Merci pour les rewievs. Je voulais remercier tout le monde, vous avez dépassé les 60 rewiews, c'est gentil ^^ Quelqu'un à trouvé la réponse à la question posé quelque chapitres plus tôt. Ange est un Lamina... Ouais, on comprends pas bien ce que c'est... mais, j'avais dit que ça serait remastérisé pour l'occasion, vous comprendrez donc en temps voulu ;) merci encore pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas et je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir posté hier soir, j'ai eu un contre temps ^^

**Chapitre 7 :**

Cinq jours, il restait cinq jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard et Ange avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Lucius ne venait plus dans sa chambre pour s'occuper de ses cheveux, ou, simplement le rassurer lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars et surtout avoir des réponses, le détestait-il? A chaque fois qu'il avait cherché à être seul avec son tuteur, celui-ci c'était échappée d'une habile pirouette. Bref, il se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Lucius et hésitait à frapper. Finalement au bout de trois minutes d'intense réflexions, il entra sans même s'annoncer.

Le grand blond était là, dans toute sa splendeur, le nez plongé dans un dossier. N'ayant visiblement pas remarqué sa présence, trop absorbé dans son travail, Ange se laissa quelques instants pour rassembler ses idées avant de le prévenir de son intrusion, mais, Lucius releva la tête presque instantanément.

-Tu n'es pas allé te coucher?

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, montrant clairement son désaccord à sa présence dans une pièce qui était interdite aux deux plus jeunes. Ange, pas à l'aise pour deux noises tourna la tête vers la porte. Son hésitation à partir comme il venait d'arriver était palpable. Pourquoi était-il venu, c'était absurde de rechercher la présence de son tuteur. Après tout, ils étaient du même sexe, Lucius l'avait sans doute trouvé féminin sur le coup, puis, avait réalisé qu'il embrassait un homme, parfait inconnu ramassé dans la rue. Furieux de sa propre naïveté alors que finalement il avait toujours eu les éléments sous les yeux, il sentait son intestin se rebeller. Pourtant, il voulait entendre la confirmation de la bouche de celui-qui lui faisait rencontrer son premier émoi.

-Je te dégoute?

Ange n'avait plus vouvoyé l'homme depuis la réception de la gazette du sorcier quelques semaines plus tôt sans que personne n'y retrouve à redire.

-Pardon?

-Je... te dégoute?

Les sourcils du blond lunaire étaient toujours froncés et son cerveau était en ébullition. Il avait le sentiment que les rôles étaient inversés. Pourquoi serait-il dégouté par le jeune homme?

-Ça serait à moi de poser cette question...

-Tu m'évites.

-On ce vois tous les jours. Sa voix était calme et froide, mais, Ange ne s'arrêtait plus à si peu de chose. En côtoyant le père et le fils, il avait appris que c'était leur voix normale.

-Avec Draco, il y a toujours Draco! Tu ne viens plus dans ma chambre...

-Ange... c'est toi qui devrait être répugné à l'idée d'être courtisé par moi.

-Et pourquoi? Ange était en colère, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi devrait-il être horrifié que Lucius l'embrasse? Il avait plutôt été frustré lorsque l'homme l'avait lâché. Certes, il ne se souvenait de rien, mais il se trouvait tout chose lorsque l'ainé posait son regard d'acier sur lui et n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans ses bras. Oui, il était ridicule, mais comme Skeeter l'avait dit dans sa feuille de choux il se sentait en sécurité noyé dans les yeux de l'homme et apaisé par sa présence. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

-Je pourrais être ton père, j'ai un fils de ton âge d'ailleurs. Je suis vieux et je suis un homme. J'ai profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour...

Ange en profita pour se rapprocher, faisant le tour du bureau pour venir poser ses fesses sur un endroit libre de tous dossiers. Il posa sa main sur la joue de son ainé qui leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui, arrêtant de parler, semblant perdu. Ange avait la sensation de dominer cet échange. Il était parfaitement calme et savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Étrangement,il était certain d'une seule chose, et c'était de ne pas voir Lucius le fuir. Pour ça, il se sentait pousser des ailes. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de le voir de loin, sagement, en tant que tuteur. Étrange, pour un garçon de dix sept ans dans sa condition d'être aussi certain de ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu pourrais être mon père, mais à moins que tu me caches des choses, tu ne l'est pas. Je suis majeur, et en pleine possession de mes moyens. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'ainé.

-Ange... tu es amnésique et tu n'es majeur que parce que tu as choisi le cinq janvier en date anniversaire.

-Il n'empêche que je majeur, et amnésique ne veut pas dire débile.

-Tu ne sais même pas si tu n'avais pas une petite amie avant.

-Peut être... Le jeune blond haussa les épaules. J'avais peut être aussi une vie, mais apparemment personne me connais ici...

-Ce n'est peut être pas le cas sur les autres territoires.

-Alors je dois mettre ma vie en suspends le temps que quelqu'un se manifeste à mon sujet?

-Non bien sur que n...

Ange n'avait pas lâché la joue de Lucius depuis qu'il avait trouvé assez de courage de l'y poser. Il avait attendu trop longtemps. Il allait partir durant des mois dans une école où il ne connaitrait que Draco, mais il voulait être certain de ce qu'il ressentait et de ce que son tuteur ressentait à son égard. Il interrompit donc l'adulte en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et profita du fait de trouver une bouche ouverte pour y glisser immédiatement sa langue, à la recherche de sa jumelle. Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de Lucius, le petit blond le libéra, mais laissa son front s'appuyer sur celui de son vis-à vis avant de murmurer comme pour lui même.

-Ne me laisses pas partir comme ça Lucius...

Ange avait la sensation que si il partait pour Poudlard sans avoir aplani les choses avec son tuteur, il ne reviendrait pas au manoir, jamais. Il n'avait aucune envie d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui le considérait comme son fils. Ça serait horrible. Voyant le manque de réaction de son grand blond, le jeune homme se résigna à lever ses fesses du bureau pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il soupira un « bonne nuit » à peine audible avant de se retourner.

Il n'eut pourtant pas occasion d'aller bien loin. Sa main fut intercepté et il fut tiré en arrière, se retrouvant installe sur les genoux de son tuteur, le dos appuyé contre son torse puissant. Immédiatement les bras de Lucius entourèrent sa taille fine et son nez vint plonger dans son cou. Ils ne bougèrent pas, Ange profitant de la chaleur réconfortante de ce corps contre son dos alors que l'adulte semblait se repaitre de son odeur. Le cœur du jeune homme battait furieusement, donnant l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine pour aller s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Merlin qu'il se sentait bien comme ça. Il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur les avants bras croisés sur son ventre.

Le plus jeune laissa un petit gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsque celles de Lucius se posèrent sur sa nuque, dieu que cette sensation était grisante. Il tourna la tête pour frotter son nez contre la tempe de son ainé qui releva immédiatement la tête pour venir happer ses lèvres. Leurs langues se caressèrent instantanément, se goûtant avec avidité, retrouvant la même ardeur qui les avait fauché quelques semaines auparavant.

Devant l'inconfort de cette position, l'adulte retourna son partenaire et le posa sur le bureau. La petite taille d'Ange faisait de sorte que même ainsi installé, il n'était pas bien plus grand que son tuteur. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec gourmandise tandis qu'Ange plongeait ses mains dans les cheveux argentés de son amant. Ils étaient doux et fins, faisant penser à des plumes. Ce simple contact le fis frissonner aussi surement que les mains qui se faufilaient sous son haut de pyjama pour partit explorer son dos.

Comme Lucius s'était autorisé à le penser, la peau de son ange était délicieusement velouté, semblant sans défauts et très réactive. Le moindre effleurement entrainait une chaire de poule et des soupires tout à fait érotiques et l'homme avait un mal fou à ne pas succomber à l'envie de le prendre tout de suite sur ce bureau. Pourtant, il se sentait parfaitement apaisé, lorsque sa virilité se faisait douloureuse au contact du jeune homme, une voix lui rappelait à quel point il était fragile, doux et si candide qu'il avait peur de le casser à la moindre étreinte trop poussée.

-Lucius

-Oui mon Ange?

-Aime moi s'il te plait... Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, une supplique adorable, si bien que l'adulte se détacha un peu de lui pour plonger dans ses yeux marins et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Comme il le pensait, Ange se sentait perdu et avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher.

-Je suis là chaton, je suis là. Sa voix était rassurante, sa main se promenant toujours sur la peau électrisé du jeune blond.

-Tu m'aimes?

-Oui, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Aux yeux de Lucius, cet échange était puéril, il avait eu l'impression de rassurer un enfant. Enfant qui s'évertuait maintenant à embrasser son torse avec des milliers de baisés à chaque fois que ses petites mains détachaient un des boutons de sa chemise alors que ses mains à lui glissaient irrémédiablement vers les hanches fines de son Ange. Sa main finit par rencontrer l'élastique du pantalon de soie du plus jeune. Ses doigts jouèrent quelques secondes avec, jusqu'à franchir la barrière. Le visage du petit blond remonta à la recherche des minces lèvres de son amant pour les mordiller sensuellement.

La main experte de l'ainé vint finalement à la rencontre de la hampe tendu de son cadet qui se mit à haleter à se simple contact. Lorsqu'il le pris en main en douceur pour y appliquer un vas et viens lent et appliqué la tête d'Ange se renversa, incitant Lucius à aller picorer cette gorge tendu, offerte à son plaisir. Sa main se fit plus pressé, masturbant avec hardeur la virilité d'où suintait déjà les prémices du plaisir.

Ange, les lèvres entrouverte, les yeux voilés de plaisir, se laissait cajoler avec un abandon et une confiance totale. Son dos s'écrasa sur les dossiers éparpillés sur le bureau, incapable de garder son dos droit sans support alors qu'il scandait le prénom de son amant dans une litanie à peine compréhensible. Lucius galvanisé par le spectacle abandonna l'érection palpitante, s'attirant un grognement frustré pour retirer le pantalon devenu gênant. Le petit blond se laissa faire docilement, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux qu'il portait à ses lèvres, cherchant à reprendre contenance. Contenance qu'il perdit en une seconde en sentant Lucius se pencher au dessus de lui et lui écarter doucement les cuisses dans des effleurements doux. Ange se cambra lorsqu'il sentit le membre dur de son amant se frotter au sien à travers le tissus. D'un mouvement de bassin, le jeune homme entama lui même le ballet sensuel de leurs corps.

Grisé par ce contact indirect entre leurs virilités, Lucius pris le relais, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre en alternant les petits coups secs avec des baisés enflammés. Il se nourrissait des plaintes désespérés de son chaton qui se tortillait sous lui en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche, les yeux cherchant un point d'encrage jusqu'à ce qu'il réclamé ses lèvres avec avidité.

Ange se libéra le premier, suivi de Lucius quelques frottement plus tard. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son amant, alors que celui ci entourait la nuque à porté de ses bras. Sentant son cadet s'assoupir sous lui, le grand blond le rhabilla d'un coup de baguette pour ensuite le déposer dans son lit. Cependant, il ne put se résigner à le laisser passer la nuit seul.

OooOooOooO

Les cinq jours restant avant le départ des plus jeunes furent merveilleux. Ange et Lucius passaient leurs temps à trouver des excuses pour se retrouver seuls. Chaque rencontre dans un couloir finissait en baisers fébriles, rapides et ils se contentaient de ces intermèdes jusqu'au soir. Une fois la nuit tombé, Lucius rejoignait le plus jeune dans sa chambre et le laissait s'endormir dans ses bras, galvanisé par les spectacle du jeune blond abandonné dans ses bras. Il avait résisté à ne pas sauter sur son cadet pour enfin, ne faire qu'un, et s'en félicitait tous les jours. Il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes et tout perdre pour ne pas pu avoir contrôler ses pulsions. Ce n'était pas facile pour l'adulte de se contenter de jeux de mains et de caresses, certes, exaltantes, mais qui le laissaient souvent frustré de ne pas s'autoriser à aller plus loin, mais cette retenue sur lui même le satisfaisait grandement.

C'était leur dernière nuit ensemble jusqu'aux vacances de Noël et le plus jeune s'était agrippé à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Après discussion avec Draco, Ange s'était rendu compte qu'il stressait énormément pour la rentrée... il avait peur de ne pas s'adapter à la vie au collège, d'être dans une maison que son amant et son ami passaient leurs temps à dénigrer, comme Poufsouffle ou Griffondor. Après tout, il passait beaucoup de temps à pleurer, peut être ferait-il partie d'une de ces maisons pitoyable comme le disait Draco. Il plongea son nez dans le cou de Lucius et se lova encore un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu devrais dormir... le train part tôt demain et moi, je travail...

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-Tu stress pour demain?

Ange hocha la tête plusieurs fois tandis que l'ainé soupirait.

-Qu'es ce qui te fait peur au juste?

-Je sais pas. En fait il y avait tellement de choses... comme ces maisons qui étaient rivales pour un simple nom... et si il se retrouvait à Griffondor, son ami et son amant lui tourneraient-ils le dos? Il avait à vrai dire une peur bleu de décevoir ces deux là et de les perdre.

-Dit toi que tu va rencontrer plein de gens, faire des rencontres et apprendre. Ce n'est qu'une école comme une autre, pas besoin de t'inquiéter comme ça.

-Et si le Choipeaux me met à Griffondor?

Alors c'était ça qui inquiétait son petit ange au point de les empêcher de dormir tous deux? Un fin sourire ourla les lèvres de l'ainé.

-Ce serait terrible en effet...

A la vue des sourcils froncés de son amant, Lucius ricana avant de caresser ses cheveux affectueusement.

-Ce ne sont que des maisons, elles n'ont aucun impact sur ta vie. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour si peu.

-Tu dis ça, mais Draco passe son temps à me parler de guerres entre les maisons...

-Ce n'est rien qu'une rivalité pour un concours. Je te garantis qu'il y a des gens très bien dans toutes les maisons.

Lucius n'arrivait pas à trouver d'exemple concrets mais il était fatigué et n'avait pas envie de polémiquer pendant des heures pour cette futilité.

OooOooOooO

La nuit passa très rapidement, et, au petit matin, Ange n'avait qu'une envie, rester au manoir. Il se fichait bien d'apprendre, de rencontrer des gens. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester dans les bras de Lucius et gouter ses lèvres encore et encore. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se séparer de son amant qu'il ne reverrait qu'aux vacances de Noël... ça devrait être interdit d'infliger des choses pareilles. Surtout que Lucius, de son côté ne semblait pas en être affecté le moins du monde.

C'est donc en boudant franchement qu'il se retrouva sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare, devant une locomotive rouge. Draco avait rejoins ses amis, fébrile à l'idée de leur raconter ses vacances et que lui, hésitait à faire un caprice pour faire fléchir Lucius. Lucius qui le regardait qu'un œil blasé.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est important les études!

-Mais je m'en fiche, je veux rester avec toi!

-Ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant! Je suis majeur!

-Et bien on ne dirait pas, on dirait un petit de onze ans ne voulant pas quitter les jupes de sa mère.

La voix de l'ainé des Malefoy était froide, il ne supportait pas qu'on le mette mal à l'aise en publique, et cette scène digne d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre avait le don de l'exaspérer.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère Lucius!

-Non, je suis ton tuteur et tu iras à l'école.

-Ah, tu es mon tuteur, je n'avais pas l'impression cette nuit pourtant _mon cœur_... Sa voix s'était fait basse et mielleuse.

-Il ne tient qu'à toi _mon chaton_ de ne pas m'obliger à être ton tuteur.

Ange grogna, n'aimant pas que Lucius joue entre ses deux rôles dans le seul but de le mener par le bout du nez.

-Noël, ce n'est pas loin... je viendrais à Près au Lard, et puis, nous nous écrirons, ça n'en sera que meilleur quand nous nous retrouverons.

-L'amour par procuration... genre tu t crois toi?

Lucius pouffa devant les crachottis de son petit chat en colère. Merlin qu'il aimait voir son air indigné pour le simple plaisir de le faire ronronner par la suite.

-Le train va partir ange et si tu n'es pas dedans, c'est par la peau des fesses que je t'y conduirais, et tu sera consigné à Poudlard jusqu'aux vacances de février.

Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils et tapa du pied, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Je te déteste!

-Mais oui, bon voyage mon Ange.

L'adulte déposa un baisé sur le sommet du crane du garçon et le regarda monter dans le train. Contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître, lui non plus n'était pas particulièrement chaud à l'idée de laisser son petit chat au milieu de tous ces adolescents bourrés d'hormones. Mais, ne pouvait se résoudre à le garder enfermé. Il devait le laisser rencontrer des jeunes de son âge même si l'attitude du jeune homme ne l'incitait pas à agir de la sorte.

Le train, toujours à l'heure quitta la gare, laissant les parents sur le quai, certains en larmes de voir leurs enfants partir après cette guerre.

OooOooOooO

Voili voilou, en espérant que ça vous plaise ;)


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.

**Spoiler :** Les 7 premiers tomes... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD

**Note de l'Auteur : **Merci pour les rewievs. Quelques réponses à vos questions à ce chapitre ^^ dont, la maison où Ange fera son entrée. Bonne lecture ;)

**Chapitre 7 :**

Ange avait regardé par la fenêtre sale du Poudlard express jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus apercevoir la chevelure lunaire de son amant. Merlin qu'il ne voulait pas aller au collège en laissant son Lucius derrière. Mais, il n'avait pas eu le choix, on ne le lui avait pas laissé prendre cette décision. Il semblait important aux yeux de son tuteur qu'il ait son diplôme. Il soupira et décida de retrouver Draco. Celui-ci s'était chargé de trouver un wagon libre pour eux deux, puis, pour ses amis serpentards qui les rejoindraient surement.

L'héritier des Malefoy avait été intenable lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il passait de préfet, à préfet en chef. Lucius avait été fier de lui et l'avait longuement félicité. Bien que son père ait été discret, il avait vite compris le jeu auquel jouaient les deux autres habitants du manoir, mais avait préféré fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que son père faisait avec son ami. Il n'avait pas été dégouté, après tout, son père avait épousé sa mère parce qu'il y avait été obligé. Bien sur, il aimait sa mère, mais était conscient que le couple n'était réuni que par une seule chose, lui. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il pouvait bien se distraire comme il le voulait. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était le fait que le partenaire, ou, compagnon de son père ait le même âge que lui. Enfin, ça ne le regardait pas.

Il les avait laissé se quitter en tête à tête sur le quai, pressé de retrouver ses amis, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre. Millicent était morte pendant la bataille finale, ce qui amputait leur petite bande d'un de leur membre, mais sinon, tous les autres entamaient leur septième année. Crabbe et Goyle avaient vu leurs pères êtres enfermés à Azkaban et subir le baisé des detraqueurs mais n'en parlaient pas dans leurs lettres, ils n'écrivaient jamais beaucoup d'ailleurs. La plupart des élèves les considéraient tous les deux comme des abrutis, mais ses amis cachaient bien leur jeux. En passant pour des demeurés, personne ne venait les déranger.

Draco poussa la porte de leur compartiment habituel et s'installa après un bref signe de tête envers Parkinson, Zabini et Nott qui discutaient déjà avec animation. Ils se retournèrent immédiatement vers le nouvel arrivant dans l'espoir de le bombarder de questions.

-Alors ces vacances Draco? Pansy avait ouvert les hostilités.

-Trop courtes et vous? Tous soupirèrent en cœur.

-Pareil, mes parents étaient réticents à revenir en Angleterre.

Ce qui était compréhensible. Suite à la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, les mangemorts avaient vu leur marque disparaître. Les aurors avaient donc du mal à imposer le véritaserum à toutes les personnes qu'ils soupçonnaient. Les familles puissantes comme celles des serpentards présents dans ce wagon, avaient étés relativement épargnés, le nouveau ministère ne voulant pas se les lettres à dos avait fermé les yeux en échange de dons conséquents pour l'aide à la reconstruction.

-Et pourtant, tu es ici. Zabini était ravi de retrouver sa petite bande et Théo, bien que pas très bavard y avait une place importante.

-J'allais pas vous laisser vous amuser sans moi.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai vu la sang de bourbe et la belette. Moi qui espérais qu'ils profitent de la bataille pour disparaître... Vincent Crabbe venait d'entrer, se mettant tout de suite dans l'ambiance. Après un bref hochement de tête envers ses autres camarades de maison, l'armoire à glace s'assit confortablement avant d'enchaîner. D'ailleurs, le femelle de Weasmoche arrivait par ici.

Il ne fallu pas cinq seconde pour que la dite « femelle » fasse son entrée dans le wagon des serpentards. Hermione Granger, les traits tirés posa immédiatement les yeux sur Draco et soupira, comme blasé de constater qu'autant d'enfants de mangemorts puissent encore entrer à Poudlard.

-Il y a une réunion, tu es attendu Malefoy.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé, ne souhaitant visiblement pas ouvrir les hostilités à la grande déception des serpents qui regardèrent leur prince partir. En suivant la miss je sais tout des bouffondors, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

OooOooOooO

Ange, pour sa part, parcourait également les couloirs, ouvrant tous les compartiments à la recherche de son ami. Mais où se cachait-il? Il n'allait tout de même pas passer des heures à errer dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à Poudlard. Sympa le voyage... Alors qu'il allait actionner une poignée de plus, une main s'abattit sur son épaule alors qu'il poussait un petit cris de surprise. Ses pieds ne touchèrent un instant plus le sol et il eu la sensation désagréable d'être un manteau près à être suspendu.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui et son agresseurs. Agresseur qui riait de le voir se tortillait alors qu'il le tenait par le col à la manière d'un chat en colère, qui n'était vraiment pas loin de la réalité. Goyle sourit de toute ses dents avant de s'adresser à la foule serpentarde attentive.

-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé espionnant devant la porte?

-Un Griffondor? Pansy était surexcité.

Ange quand à lui s'agitait de plus belle.

-Je suis pas à Griffondor! Lâchez moi, ou il vous en cuira!

Les serpents, qui riaient se figèrent un instant devant la phrase typiquement Malefoyenne qui avait bercé leurs années collèges. Noyé dans ses robes, Ange parvint à se libérer de ses vêtements et atterrit sur ses pieds, se recoiffant dignement alors qu'il les avadakavadrisait tous du regard. Pansy fut la première à sortir de son engourdissement en se jetant sur le gamin en hurlant de sa voix de crécelle.

-Kyaaa! il est trop Mignon! C'est un Draco miniature!

Les autres la regardèrent faire, éberlués alors qu'Ange reprenait contenance malgré le fait qu'une folle furieuse le serre dans ses bras, le prenant surement pour une peluche géante. Il se dégagea juste avant que les bras se referment sur lui. Pansy attrapa Goyle qui se tenait toujours à l'entré tandis que le petit blond riait maintenant aux éclats.

-Tu dois être Pansy, puis, se tournant vers les autres, il fit un grand sourire en reconnaissant les amis dont Draco lui avait parlé. Vous devez être Blaise, Théo, Vincent et Grégory. Ils hochèrent tous la tête à la mention de leur prénom jusqu'à ce que Zabini le dévisage franchement.

-Et tu es? La voix de Blaise était froide tandis qu'il serrait sa baguette fermement.

-Ange Smith? Le petit blond les observait à présent d'un œil mort. Cool, je constate que si Draco m'a parlé de vous, il a visiblement oublié de vous parler de moi... j'apprécie...

-Si Malefoy avait du nous parler de toi, il l'aurait fait, maintenant dégage. La voix de Nott avait tranché.

-Arrête, il est trop chou! On peu le garder jusqu'à ce que Dray chéri revienne. Pansy n'avait visiblement pas abandonné l'idée de le serrer contre elle. Il frissonna et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur la fille.

-Ouais, on va attendre _Dray chéri _mais si tu me touche, je t'arrache les cheveux un par un à la pince à épiler Parkinson!

Blaise rangea sa baguette avec un petit sourire en coin et invita le gamin à s'assoir entre Crabbe et Goyle. Ange s'exécuta non sans lancer des éclairs à tous ceux qui le regardaient. Il en voulait à Draco pour avoir oublié de prévenir ses amis alors que c'était lui même qui l'avait invité à partager leur wagon. Il se renfrogna un instant, arborant un masque parfait d'indifférence alors qu'en dessous, il bouillonnait littéralement. Passer du manteau au détenu en cinq minute, il fallait le faire. Pansy, obnubilée par le mini Dray ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'œils. Goyle lui avait rendu sa cape noire qui n'arborait encore aucun symboles, signe qu'il n'appartenait à aucune maison.

-Tu entre à Poudlard cette année Ange?

-Ta gueule Pans'. Blaise préférait attendre avant de parler avec le gosse, après tout, il était peut être envoyé par une autre maison. Tout le monde les connaissait, ce n'était pas dur de connaître leurs noms.

-Oui, j'entre en septième année. Ange se fichait bien des grognements, il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre sagement entre ses deux gardiens l'arrivé du fils de son amant. Il n'était pas certain de le considérer encore comme un ami après ce coup là. Il ignora les regards surpris qui coulèrent sur lui. Vous êtes toujours aussi accueillant où alors c'est juste pour moi? Je m'attendais pas aux serpentins de la part des serpentards, mais quand même.

-Mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour le gnome! Vincent venait de lui écraser la boite crânienne, rendant sa chevelure complètement électrique.

Ils continuèrent dans cette bonne ambiance durant dix minutes s'observant tous avec curiosité, Ange étant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il avait bien envie de tous les envoyer bouler et de quitter ce compartiment où il se sentait épié avec curiosité. C'est ce moment là que choisit Draco pour faire son apparition. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le petit Ange perdu entre les deux gorilles et s'enflamma légèrement.

-Vous avez pas vu Ange?

Pansy voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais Zabini lui coupa le sifflet.

-Qui ça?

Draco fronça les sourcils devant le manque de coopération flagrant.

-Joue pas au cons Blaise! Nott ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre, entrant immédiatement dans son jeu.

-De quoi parle tu Drake? Ange souriait de toute ses dents, incitant les autres à continuer avec le seul geste de son doigt posé contre ses lèvres. Comme un seul homme Vincent et Grégory se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, pour faire passer discrètement le petit derrière eux.

-Merde... Vous me faites marcher les gars... vous étiez où pendant les vacances?

-Pourquoi qui c'est cet Ange? Pansy était curieuse, après tout l'héritier Malefoy avait visiblement oublié de leur dire quelque chose.

-Apprends à Lire Parkinson... la voix de Draco était grinçante, mais il cru bon d'argumenter face à l'incompréhension de tous. Vous avez pas lu la gazette?

-Ma mère a mi fin à notre abonnement. Grégory prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis l'arrivé de leur prince.

-Idem. Crabbe avait fait tonner sa voix de baryton.

-On a tous arrêté de lire la gazette Dray chéri. Devant l'air sombre de ses amis, Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé au fait que contrairement à lui, la plupart des serpentards n'avaient peut être pas eu envie d'apprendre qui était mort ou de voir leurs noms trainés dans la boue, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Il se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux sans gel et se décida à s'expliquer.

-Okay... Mon père est devenu le tuteur d'Ange Smith... Il fait sa rentrée à Poudlard et je lui avais promis de m'occuper de lui pour ne pas qu'il soit trop perdu.

Ange se décida à se relever, doucement, pour ne pas que son ami le repère tout de suite.

-Trop aimable de te rappeler de mon existence _Dray chéri_. Draco se retourna immédiatement à l'entente de la voix désormais familière d'Ange. Je m'en voudrais de t'obliger à supporter ma présence. La voix était parfaitement ironique.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises _chaton_, je voix que tu t'es déjà trouvé une consolation. Il parlait bien entendu des deux armoires à glaces qui avaient été pendant de nombreuses années ses gardes du corps personnels et dont les épaules servaient maintenant s'appuie pour les avant bras du petit blond. Ange frissonna à l'entente du surnom que Lucius lui donnait. Draco montrait ainsi clairement qu'il était au courant de sa liaison avec son père.

-Après avoir failli être écrasé et abandonné dans le couloir par tes amis, je me suis dit que j'allais sérieusement envisager de me faire adopter par les Parkinson.

Les autres semblaient apprécier l'échange puisqu'ils observaient la balle rebondir de l'un à l'autre, spectateurs muets de ce match de ping pong.

-Et dire que tu n'as même pas la reconnaissance du ventre. La voix était faussement théâtrale.

-Je ne suis qu'un chat. Il lui sourit malicieusement, sourire rendu par Draco. Au fait, tu as rangé mes affaires?

-Elles ont été mise dans la soute, avec les miennes.

-Alors Smith fait officiellement partit des Malefoy? Blaise observait la réaction de son meilleur ami.

-Malheureusement oui, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire et disparaisse de chez moi.

-Pleure pas Malefoy, je reviendrais te voir... souvent.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de s'installer confortablement. Ils expliquèrent à tous qu'Ange était amnésique, qu'il logeait chez les Malefoy, qu'il ne se souvenait de rien concernant sa vie d'avant et qu'il était certainement étranger, vu que personne parmi les lecteurs de la gazette n'avait paru le reconnaître. Pansy plaignit exagérément le garçon jusqu'à pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, sous le regard goguenard des autres. Les conversations dérapèrent vite sur les vacances des uns et des autres, jusqu'à ce que le train arrive sans qu'ils n'aient vu le temps passer.

OooOooOooO

Le train s'arrêta à Près au Lard et Ange dut se séparer de Draco et de ses amis, qui finalement, une fois la méfiance passé s'avéraient amusants et intéressants. Il dut suivre un demi gant et des enfants venant à Poudlard pour leur première année. Ils montèrent tous dans des barques alors que tout le monde le dévisageait. Oui, il était plus âgé qu'eux, mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour le regarder comme ça. Quand le château fut en vue, tous les regards se fixèrent sur l'incroyable école.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à remettre pied sur la terre ferme et à suivre comme des moutons le dénommé Hagrid qui ne cessait de leurs demander de rester grouper et de se dépêcher. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et furent invités à monter la première volée d'escaliers seuls. Beaucoup ne remarquèrent pas le professeur Snape qui les attendait en haut et qui réprimait à grande peine son agacement. Devoir accueillir les premiers années, quelle plaie. Sa voix polaire en fit sursauter beaucoup.

-Je suis le professeur Snape, j'enseigne l'art des potions, mais je suis également le sous directeur et le chef de la maison de Serpentards. Je ne tolérerais aucuns faux pas au cour de l'année. Ceux qui enfreindrons le règlement seront sévèrement sanctionnés. Maintenant, ne bougez pas d'ici à ce que je revienne. Ceux d'entre vous qui sont trop diminués pour retenir cette simple règle se verront expulsés sur le champ.

Après un bref sourire vers Ange, la terreur des cachots disparut dans une envolé de capes noires qui laissa plus d'un élève pantois. Il ne tarda pas à revenir cependant, invitant les nouveaux à le suivre pendant que la directrice finissait son discours. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle lorsque celle-ci fut entièrement silencieuse. Les petits semblaient intimidés alors qu'Ange se redressait pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la crainte. Ils marchèrent entre les tables, jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs où étaient déposés un tabouret et une vieille chose informe qui devait être le choipeaux dont Draco lui avait parlé. La directrice, une femme d'un certain âge à la mine revêche pris rapidement la parole.

-Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les premières années. Le choipeaux dirigera chacun d'entre vous dans sa maison respective.

Elle se tut, et le choipeaux se mit à chanter. Les plus jeunes semblaient captivés alors qu'Ange s'en fichait éperdument. Pourquoi la directrice faisait-elle perdre son temps à tous en laissant chanter cette vieille loque? Il soupira, s'attirant une œillade indigné de la vieille McGonagall. A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudit respectueusement jusqu'à ce que le sous directeur prenne la parole.

-Nous commencerons la répartition par un élève entrant directement en septième année. Nous enchainerons directement avec les premières années. Veuillez vous avancer jusqu'au tabouret. Et en silence! Ange Smith!

Ange s'avança, le dos droit et le regard fier. Il s'assit, faisant face aux élèves et le choipeaux lui tomba sur le crane. Immédiatement, la voix de la vieille chose raisonna dans sa tête, légèrement caverneuse et paternaliste.

_-Ange Smith... tiens tiens. Comme c'est intéressant. C'est la première fois que je répartis un Lamina à Poudlard et crois moi, j'en ai vu passer des têtes. _

_-Un Lamina? _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Alors alors, où serais tu chez toi. _

_-Vous avez dit un Lamina?_

_-Hum ce n'est pas facile, tu es très intelligent... mais également courageux et loyal... Beaucoup de détermination et d'ambition, la patience n'est pas ton fort par contre... _

_-C'est quoi un Lamina? _

_-Tu aurais ta place dans chacune des maisons... évidemment, c'est moins facile à cet âge là. Et puis, cette puissance... _

_-Vous m'écoutez? C'est quoi un Lamina espèce de vieille loque. _

_-Tu es créatif également? Que dirais tu de Serdaigle? _

_-Si vous ne me répondez pas, je vous brûle!_

_-Très bien, _SERPENTARD!

La table des serpentards applaudis bruyamment alors que le choipeaux lui était enlevé de la tâte. Ange le dévisagea méchamment, lançant sans conteste des flammes avec les yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, remettre cette merde sur sa tête et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ses réponses, mais, Severus posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa négligemment vers la table de sa nouvelle maison.

Immédiatement, Crabbe et Goyle se poussèrent pour lui faire une place entre eux deux. Il avait parfaitement remarqué que la table des rouges et ors le dévisageaient bizarrement lorsqu'il s'installait entre les deux videurs mais n'y prêta pas attention. Oui, il paraissait encore plus petit de haut de son mètre soixante sept entre ces deux armoires mais visiblement ces deux là aimaient bien son air de petit Ange qui les faisait paraître encore plus énormes. La répartition s'enchaina, emmenant son lot de premières années à chaque table. La directrice fit un discours beaucoup trop long, parlant de la guerre, de ses héros, des professeurs et élèves disparus, des règles, de la forêt interdite et enfin, le repas fut servis. Comme au manoir Malefoy, les plats apparurent et les discutions détruisirent le silence pesant.

-Le choipeaux t'a raconté sa vie? Blaise semblait avoir posé la question qui brûlait visiblement les lèvres de la petite bande.

-Tout à fait, il n'arrivait pas à choisir ses rimes pour l'année prochaine.

-Au moins, tu dois être soulagé d'être à Poufsouffle, toi qui avais si peur... Ce fut une mie de pain roulée en boule jeté sur son nez qui lui répondit. Ange n'appréciait pas que Draco balance ses craintes ainsi.

-Mais serais-tu aussi évolué que les Bouffondors? Le petit blond résista à l'envie de tirer la langue à Nott mais se contenta de hausser un sourcil pour bien notifier qu'il ne souhaitait pas entrer dans ce jeu là.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à être courageux... Il en faut bien... A ce que j'ai compris, un général ne peut commander sans troupes. Reste à voir

Après tout, d'après ce qu'il avait réussi à glaner comme information sur cette guerre, il y avait eu plus de pertes chez les anciens élèves de cette maison que dans les autres. Sans eux, la guerre aurait été perdue, quoique, il ne le dirait pas étant donné que Draco lui avait appris la perte qu'avaient subi Vinc' et Greg. Ils avaient été de l'autre côté de la barrière et en avaient payé le prix. La leçon qu'en avait Retenu Ange, c'était que la guerre était ridicule... Elle apportait la peine et la mort que l'on soit de n'importe quelle côté.

Il se servit à manger sans pour autant abuser. Son appétit était légèrement coupé. Dans les livres qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du manoir, qui n'était pourtant pas à piquer des vers , il n'avait jamais lu le nom de _Lamina. _

_-_Elle est comment la bibliothèque ici?

-Mal fréquentée. Pansy n'avait même pas réfléchit avant de sortir ça, faisant pouffer tous les serpentards.

-Ok... j'irais voir par moi même. Sa voix était légèrement blasé devant le manque de coopération des anciens.

-Demande toujours, on peut peut être te répondre. Draco se demandait si Ange allait encore passer tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Son amnésie le poussait-il a dévorer les livres pour ne pas se sentir perdu?

-Mouais... ça coute rien. Vous savez ce que c'est un Lamina? Il observait avec attention les visages de ses nouveaux amis et de l'héritier Malefoy.

-Ça se mange? Crabbe venait de sortir ça sous l'œil atterré de la tablé qui se détourna de la conversation. Le jeune blond je dévisagea un instant, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres du gorille s'étire discrètement et que Goyle lui fasse un clin d'œil.

OooOooOooO

Vala, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. A la prochaine ^^ 


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.**  
>Spoiler : <strong>Les 7 premiers tomes... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD**  
>Note de l'Auteur : <strong>Merci pour vos commentaires. Alors je le redis, non, Ange ne retrouvera jamais ses souvenirs, juste des rêves comme vous et moi, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne s'en souviendra pas forcément au réveil... comme vous et moi quoi xD Il aura aussi des impressions. Je rappel aussi qu'Ange n'est pas un vrai Serpentard, il aurait pu aller dans n'importe quel maison. Donc, il n'agit pas toujours comme les serpy's, loin de là même. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9:**

Après la magnifique ânerie de Vincent, les serpentards ne faisant pas partit du petit cercle se désintéressèrent de la conversation. Immédiatement, Draco fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Ange s'intéressait-il encore aux créatures magiques... c'était une obsession ou quoi?

-Ce sont des créatures, mais elles ne sont pas au programme des septièmes années.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est une race éteinte, enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit, moi, je penses qu'elles n'ont jamais existés.

-Parce que tu penses Pansy?

-Ta gueule Nott!

Une légende? une créature éteinte? ben il était bien... Si comme le choipeaux l'avait laissé entendre, il faisait partit d'une race éteinte, il n'avait plus qu'à se fossiliser tranquillement dans un coin. Il soupira tandis que Grégory lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

-Tu pourrais demander à Hagrid, il doit en savoir plus.

-Demander à cette chose? Il est d'une incompétence crasse, je doute qu'il soit au courant de quoi que ce soit, mais pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour les Laminak?

-Les Laminak?

-Un Lamina, des Laminak, expliqua Crabbe, le majeur levé comme si il répondait à une question.

-Alors pourquoi? Draco n'en démordait pas. Ange cachait quelque chose de bien plus important que la révision hypothétique des cours sur les SACM, puisque les Laminak ne faisaient en aucun cas partis du programme.

-J'ai entendu des premières années en parler et je me demandais ce que c'était.

Blaise, qui n'avait pour l'instant ouvert la bouche se décida à exposer son savoir, vu que personne ne semblait en connaître autant que lui sur le sujet.

-J'ai lu que c'était des femmes très belles avec des pieds d'animaux ou encore des petits hommes velus qui gardaient des trésors dans des grottes et qui ne sortaient que la nuit. Mais, il était aussi dit qu'ils séduisaient parfois des moldus dont on a jamais retrouvé la trace. Où encore que... Il fut interrompu par Draco qui n'en pouvait plus de ces sornettes.

-C'est ridicule, les légendes sont toujours absurdes de toutes façon. Moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils construisaient des ponts pour aider les moldus, c'est pour dire à quel point on entend n'importe quoi.

Ange devait en effet avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas grand chose, après tout, on pouvait dire absolument n'importe quoi, personne ne semblait savoir quelque chose de certain. Même l'apparence était sujet à controverse. Passer de la belle femme au nain velu... Ses traits s'affaissèrent un instant puis, il sourit, se décidant à cesser de jouer avec sa nourriture pour la manger. La bibliothèque serait en effet nécessaire pour l'avancé de ses recherches. Peut être même devrait-il aller questionner le choipeaux et en dernier recours, le demi géant.

Il ne participa pas plus en avant de la conversation, après tout, il avait autre chose à penser et tout le monde n'avait pas fini de raconter ses vacances. Ange regarda Draco se lever pour aller accompagner les premières années et se retint de lui envoyer un bout de pudding à la gueule lorsque ce grand dadet lui demanda si il voulait se joindre aux « petits » pour ne pas se perdre. Pansy s'était fait un plaisir de se proposer pour une visite guidé de Poudlard. Tous les autres avaient alors sauté sur l'occasion de s'éclipser de la grande salle.

OooOooOooO

La bande, privé de leur chef, mais enrichie d'un nouveau serpentard se promenait dans les couloirs. Pansy était en tête, montrant, expliquant et surtout narrant leurs exploits dans la persécutions des autres maisons. Bien que le plus petit du groupe ne comprenne pas cette animosité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter et de rire de l'ingéniosité de ses nouveaux camarades.

Il avait trouvé très original le fait d'avoir mit les serdaigles dans une tour et les serpentards dans les cachots... vraiment, les piafs en hauteur et les reptiles sous terre. Pfff... enfin, la demoiselle lui avait assuré qu'il n'y faisait pas froid et que le confort dont ils disposaient était tout à fait honorable. Pansy finit tout de même fini par se lasser et laissait le petit blond avancer seul en tête, à la découverte des lieux. Blaise et Théo s'amusèrent à ralentir le pas jusqu'à ce qu'Ange soit à une bonne cinquantaine de mètre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pour autant. Lorsqu'ils le perdirent au détour d'un couloir, ils pouffèrent discrètement, jusqu'à entendre couiner, puis, la voix de Weasley.

-Ben alors, elle s'est perdu la petite fouine? Elle a pas appris à se servir de ses yeux?

Crabbe grommela, maudissant ses deux amis pour leur petite blague digne d'une première année griffondor. En parlant de griffondor, il était peut être temps d'aller voir ce que devenais le rouquin qui s'était fait discret depuis leur retour au château. Pressant le pas, les serpentards trouvèrent un Ange tenant la main d'un Ronald écarlate qui l'aidait visiblement à se relever. Eux qui avaient eu peur que le bouffon rouge et or en profite pour casser du serpent, ils s'étaient visiblement trompés. Le blond souriait en remerciement, époussetant ses robes d'un geste rapide, s'excusant platement. Blaise vola au secours de leur nouvelle recrue bien que ça soit visiblement inutile, il n'était pas particulièrement favorable à voir le protégé des Malefoy sympathiser avec cette sorte de sorcier.

-Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas Weasley?

Il avait déjà dégainé sa baguette, près à en découdre, mais c'était sans compter sur Ange.

-Non, c'est moi, j'étais dans mon monde désolé de t'avoir bousculé. Tenant toujours la main tendu du roux, il y donna une petite secousse, souriant toujours. Je suis Ange et toi?

-Euh... Ron. Je t'ai vu dans la gazette avec Malefoy.

Un reniflement de dédain se fit entendre de la part du groupe suivit de la voix trainante de Draco venant de l'autre extrémité du couloir.

-Alors comme ça Weasmoche, ta famille a quand même les moyens de s'offrir le journal? C'était Noël avant l'heure? Ange fronça les sourcils alors que Ron sortait sa baguette.

-Ta gueule Malefoy.

-Oui, arrête Draco d'ailleurs on allait continuer la visite n'est-ce pas Pansy?

Ravie d'être projeté sur le devant de la scène, celle-ci se fit un plaisir d'acquiescer en prenant son mini Draco par le bras pour l'entrainer dans son sillage. Le lamina se retourna quand même pour faire un signe de la main au roux qui resta avec Crabbe, Goyle, Malefoy, Zabini et Nott qui se regardaient tous en chien de faïence. Ron coupa le silence, osant un petit sourire moqueur.

-Il en faudrait plus des serpy comme lui, à plus les anciens modèles! Il ne tarda pas à s'échapper, pas vraiment pressé de se retrouver à un contre cinq une fois que les vert et argent seraient sortis de leur léthargie. Ce fut Nott qui se décida à ramener ses camarades sur terre.

-C'était quoi ça?

-Ça c'était l'effet Ange. Tu verrais le manoir Théo tu te croirais presque chez les belettes.

-C'est à dire?

-Mon père s'est transformé en papa belette, les elfes de maisons en maman belette et le manoir en maison de pain d'épice. Vincent haussa les épaules face à l'air incrédule de Nott et Zabini.

-C'est normal, il est mignon. Face aux visages figés, Grégory cru bon d'ajouter.

-Vous sentez pas l'attraction?

Draco haussa un sourcil. De quel attraction parlait l'autre tas de muscle? Grabbe et Goyle avaient-ils décidés eux aussi de se faire le nain blond en plat de résistance? Comme si ils pouvaient rivaliser avec le Grand Lucius Malefoy.

OooOooOooO

Le lendemain matin, Draco, qui avait bénéficié du privilège des préfets en chefs en profitant de sa chambre particulière, attendait ses amis dans leur salle commune mais commençait à trouver le temps longs. Ils avaient trois minutes de retard, ce qui pour des serpentards c'était inadmissible. La seule à être ponctuelle avait été Pansy, mais après s'être fait sèchement rabrouée par le prince de leur maison, elle attendait sagement dans un fauteuil. Quatre minute plus tard, il se décida à monter dans les dortoirs, croisant son meilleur ami qui lui indiqua ou trouver les autres. Il aurait juré voir un micro sourire, mais la vision avait été trop brève pour faire illusion.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Nott, assis sur son lit, encore en pyjama, semblait observer avec curiosité le lit voisin pendant que Crabbe et Goyle finissaient de se préparer. Il s'approcha, de ses deux gardes du corps qui lui firent signe de se taire alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Outré, ce n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer son ressentis, mais, ça le définissait quand même assez bien.

-Qu'es ce que vous foutez? Il avait sifflé ses paroles en y insufflant le plus de venin possible. Nott t'es pas prêt?

Celui-ci ne faisait même pas semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait près de lui, complètement plongé dans sa contemplation. Excédé il se décida à jeter lui aussi un œil au lit et resta perplexe. Nott regardait... Ange dormir. Théodore, qui justement, venait de poser son regard insondable sur Draco.

-Je crois que je comprends ce que voulaient dire Vinc' et Greg. Regarde Drake, on dirait un chat.

-Quoi?

-Mais regarde comment il est emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, il a l'air tellement paisible, ça me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

-Théo ça va? Tu me fais peur!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Tu te sent bien?

-Oui oui.

-Ok on va aller manger alors... tu réveilleras la marmotte?

-C'est un chat Draco, un chat.

-Mais bien sur... L'héritier Malefoy recula avec précaution, affichant une mine qui ne cachait rien de son angoisse.

Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons ils rejoignirent Parkinson et Blaise qui les attendaient toujours dans la salle commune. Zabini ne sembla pas surpris de trouver que ces trois là, alors que la demoiselle, elle semblait déçu. Les autres eurent du mal à la convaincre de les suivre jusqu'à la grande salle, elle, qui n'avait maintenant plus qu'une envie, voir le petit Ange endormi à son tours.

OooOooOooO

Les deux serpentards restés dans les dortoirs retrouvèrent les autres directement devant la salle de cours des potions. Ils avaient failli être en retard. Ange, bien que parfaitement habillé arborait une coiffure improbable. Du moins, du point de vue critique de Draco. Sa longue tresse avait été faite à la va vite et des cheveux s'échappaient un peu partout. L'héritier Malefoy donna la mission d'arranger le tout à Pansy avant l'arrivé des Griffondors avec qui ils partageaient, comme toutes leurs autres années, certains cours.

La petite bande, amputée de deux de ses membres s'installa rapidement d'un côté de la salle tandis que les rouges et ors se plaçaient à l'opposé. Severus ne tarda pas à demander des explications aux élèves de sa maison sur la raison de l'absence de Smith et Parkinson. Draco s'empressa de répondre, de peur que Nott lâche une phrase débile du genre « je ne voulais pas réveiller le chaton parce qu'il était trooOop meugnon » après tout, il en aurait été bien capable.

-Ange a du se perdre et Pansy a du partir à sa recherche.

Si Severus était surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Son filleul aurait-il laissé le protégé de son père se perdre dans les couloirs du château? Il pinça les lèvres mais n'ajouta rien, commençant son petit laïus sur ce qu'il attendait de ses élèves pour cette septième année et ce qu'ils allaient étudier pour leurs ASPICS jusqu'au moment où il fut coupé par des coups portés à la porte.

-Entrez.

Les deux retardataires entrèrent en silence, la terreur des cachots voulu leur demander des comptes, mais les yeux bouffis du petit blond le renseigna largement. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez il s'efforça de donner son cours sans se soucier du manque de talent de certains pour en favoriser d'autres. Griffondor perdit ses premiers points alors que Serpentard en gagnait. Les rouges et ors eurent beau grogner, ils n'avaient jamais eu gain de cause dans ce cour là à part avec Slughorn. Les deux heures passèrent assez rapidement mais à la fin du cour Severus demanda à Ange de rester.

-Ça va Ange? Tu as l'air fatigué...

-C'est rien, il a fallu se lever tôt ce matin.

-Oui, aux vues des traces d'oreiller imprimés sur la joue le réveil a du être dur. Sa voix était parfaitement ironique et ses petits yeux noirs inquisiteurs. Ça se passe bien avec les serpentards?

-Très bien oui, je penses qu'ils se sont fait à ma présence. Après tout, Draco lui avait rabâché pendant les vacances que les serprents n'aimaient personne à part eux même. Severus hocha la tête sèchement.

-Draco m'a dit que tu t'intéressais aux créatures magiques...

-Euh... Il fallait qu'il pense à remercier Draco tout à l'heure. Un peu...

-Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier?

Oser, pas oser... faire confiance à Sev' où pas? Oh et puis merde, il avait bien trop de questions pour les garder pour lui seul.

-Oui... j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur les Laminak.

-C'est original, j'allais te conseiller d'en parler avec Hagride, mais je pense que là, c'est avec Trelowney que tu devrais en discuter. Ou peut être Bins...

-Pourquoi? Après tout, il avait lu son emplois du temps et avait retenu les noms de ses professeurs, en quoi celui de divination ou histoire de la magie pourraient l'aider?

-Les Laminak sont un mystère pour beaucoup. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire Ange? Snape grimaça immédiatement, se faisant penser à Dumbledore lorsqu'il était encore de ce monde. Il ne lui manquait plus que les bonbons au citron et la barbe et il avait le rôle. L'angoisse. Il dévisagea son élève, qu'il avait pu rencontrer plusieurs fois au manoir Malefoy. Élève qui hésitait visiblement à en dire plus.

-C'est le choipeaux...

-Oui? Il n'allait tout de même pas le torturer pour avoir des réponses au compte goutte non plus.

-Je vais être en retard professeur, j'ai DCFM maintenant et euh...

-Tu ne m'en diras pas plus?

-Je n'en sais pas plus... Je peux y aller?

-Moui, vas-y, mais quand tu en sauras plus, tu ne manqueras surement pas de m'en parler.

Snape était bluffé, non pas de la conversation, mais de la capacité du gamin à bloquer ses tentatives d'intrusions était assez frustrante. Il y était entré très facilement quelques semaines auparavant, alors qu'il avait son autorisation, mais apparemment il était un oclumen de talent. Il le regarda partir, des questions plein la tête. Qu'avait pu dire ce vieux chapeau pour qu'Ange ne veuille pas en parler, et surtout quel rapport avec ses vacances passés à écumer les livres sur toutes les bébêtes du monde magique.

OooOooOooO

petit chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu tout de même.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.

**Spoiler :** Les 7 premiers tomes... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD

**Note de l'Auteur : **Merci pour les commentaire. J'avais prévenu que j'allais modifier les Laminak pour en faire ce que je voulais. Le fait que je connaisse ces créatures est très simple, je suis basquaise, ce n'était donc pas un hasard. Mais j'aurais pu prendre n'importe quelle race et en faire ce que je voulais, c'est ça la magie des fics xD Enfin bref, voila un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. On en apprendra un peu plus sur les Lamina, mais pas beaucoup, après tout n'oublions pas qu'il y a presque rien dans les livres et que les légendes sont la plus grande connaissance des élèves de poudlard sur le sujet.

**Chapitre 10 :**

Bien évidemment, Ange arriva essoufflé et surtout, en retard à son cours de DCFM. Il n'arrêtait pas de se fustiger pour les révélations qu'il avait failli faire à Severus. « Coucou, je suis un Lamina, tu sais, les créatures qui n'existent plus... Sur quoi je m'appuie? Sur un vendeur de baguette timbré un chapeau. » C'est sur que l'ami de son amant allait le prendre pour un grand malade. Lui même n'y croyait pas vraiment. D'après ce que les serpentards lui avaient dit, il ne pouvait absolument pas être une de ces créatures. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le soleil, il ne vivait pas dans une grotte, il se fichait éperdument de l'or et surtout, n'était pas recouvert de poil...

Il toqua à la porte et entra sous l'invitation d'une voix douce. Il sourit au professeur aux cheveux pâles et aux yeux dorés et s'installa sans le quitter des yeux un instant. Le professeur Lupin quand à lui le dévisageait avec un gentil sourire énigmatique. C'était un loup garous, Ange le sentait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait parfaitement conscience d'être en présence d'une autre créature, même si celle-ci était en partie sorcière. Lupin fit quelque chose de très surprenant, il hocha la tête une fois. Cela pouvait s'apparenter à un salut formel, mais au travers de son regards chaud, le jeune blond sentait que c'était plus un signe de reconnaissance. Il semblait dire « moi aussi je t'ai reconnus ».

Ange s'était installé à côté de Draco par automatisme, l'ignorant totalement alors que la classe reprenait normalement. L'héritier Malefoy ne le laissa pas se détourner plus longtemps puisqu'il lui demandait déjà des explications.

-Que te voulait parrain?

-Savoir pourquoi j'étais en retard.

-Ah oui, c'est une bonne remarque ça, pourquoi ne t'es tu pas levé?

-Personne ne m'a réveillé... Ange était très gêné. Lorsqu'il avait finalement daigné ouvrir les yeux sous la main qui lui secouait l'épaule sans grande conviction, il s'était retrouvé face à un Théodore arborant un sourire et un regard de boulimique face au banquet de hier soir.

-Théo ne t'a pas réveillé?

-Parlons en, j'ai cru qu'il allait me bouffer. Il fait un peu peur non?

-Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais c'est un brave gars. Alors comme ça son ami s'intéressait au chaton de son père. Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient adopté en un temps record, ce qui était assez surprenant pour être notifié, Nott ne semblait pas insensible à ses charmes, Pansy voyait en lui une peluche, elle le lui avait dit elle même lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoins dans sa chambre de préfet en chef. Blaise quand à lui était fidèle à lui même, se contentant de tolérer le nouveau tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait ses preuves.

Ange hocha la tête, oui, Théo avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de calme, mais sympathique, juste un peu bizarre le matin au réveil. Les deux heures passèrent en silence, personne n'étant très attentif, après tout, ils sortaient d'une guerre et ils avaient tous assez lutté à leur goût. A la fin du cours, les élèves furent tous content d'aller manger et rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires. Cependant une fois dans le couloir, Ange s'immobilisa.

-Il faut que je parle au professeur Lupin, je vous rejoins dans la grande salle!

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas bien compris quelque chose... mais allez y, j'arrive.

Les serpentards haussèrent les épaules et reprirent leur route. Seul Draco exaspéré par le comportement bizarre du garçon depuis leur arrivé, la veille. Que pouvait bien trotter dans son cerveau d'ange manipulateur pour agir si peu naturellement. Certes, quitter le manoir et les bras réconfortants de son père l'avaient peut être chamboulé, mais tout de même. Il colla donc son oreille à la porte de la salle de classe tout en sortant une paire d'oreille à rallonge de son sac. Certes, les Weasley étaient une famille de minable, mais certaines inventions des jumeaux avaient du bon, on ne pouvait pas le nier.

-Mr Smith, je me doutais bien que vous reviendriez, je vous attendez. Vous voulez un thé?

-Non merci professeur... J'ai eu l'impression, tout à l'heure que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire... Enfin, peut être...

-Je vous ais sentis, votre odeur est si semblable à la leur...

-Euh... moi aussi je vous ais sentis, vous êtes un loup...

Remus souriait calmement, touillant son thé avec bonhomie.

-Ce n'est pas un secret, mais oui, je suis un lycanthrope.

-Et moi? Que suis-je? Ou plutôt, qu'es ce que je suis?

-Alors, vous êtes vraiment amnésique?

Ange fronça les sourcils, sa magie crépitant soudain autour de lui.

-Bien sur que je le suis! Vous pensiez que je faisais semblant professeur?

-Calmez vous... j'ai vu beaucoup de choses vous savez, je voulais juste m'en assurer.

-Que je me calme? Mais vous avez de l'humour ma parole, que savez vous des Laminak?

-Qui vous en a parlé si vous êtes amnésique?

-Le choipeaux, hier soir.

-Et que savez vous de ces... êtres?

-Les légendes... les autres m'ont dit que c'était une race éteinte... et velue... et qui n'aimait pas le jour.

Le loup garous pouffa, franchement, les rumeurs et vieilles histoires avaient la vie dure, surtout lorsque certains livres la laissaient se répandre en temps que vérité.

-Vous ne me semblez pas velu pourtant Mr Smith...

-Ange, appelez moi Ange, franchement Smith, c'est vraiment pourri, mais dites moi pourquoi ces légendes alors?

-Je ne sais pas, peu de personnes le savent, il faudrait aller au département des mystères interoger les langues de plombs. Ils détiennent tellement de réponses. Il soupira, pensant brièvement à Sirius, tombé dans son voile.

-Alors ils... enfin nous ne sommes pas en voie d'extinction?

-vous en êtes la preuve vivante il me semble.

-Où sont les autres?

-Loin... très loin à l'abri des humains. Le professeur fit une pause, semblant méditer sur la porte de la salle de classe avant de reprendre. Qui est au courant à part le choipeaux et Mr Malefoy?

-Personne... Il n'avait pas osé en parler autour de lui... en même temps il n'avait que des soupçons, alors en parler... Il releva la tête vivement. Attendez, Lucius est au courant?

-Non... son fils qui nous écoute depuis un moment déjà. Lupin haussa la voix à l'attention de l'importun. Entrez Mr Malefoy, vous entendrez mieux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco assez pâle. Ange détourna immédiatement la tête, préférant regarder par dessus son professeur de DCFM. Remus proposa du thé au nouvel arrivant mais celui-ci releva le menton en signe de dédain et fusilla le petit blond du regard.

-Alors comme ça, tu serais une de ces... créatures...?

-Certains le disent. Ange fusillait leur professeur du regard, pourquoi avoir continué à parler si il se savait écouté.

-Tu as fait quelque chose à mon père? Après tout, le comportement de Lucius n'était pas vraiment naturel au contact de son ami.

Ces mots eurent le don de réveiller le plus petit qui failli bien lui envoyer une paire de doigts au visage pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas l'idée. La claque ne laissa pas même une marque sur la peau pâle du dragon bien qu'elle ait surpris les trois personnes. Bien que se sentant légèrement coupable de son geste, Ange ne laissa pas sa petite colère redescendre.

-Mais bien sur, le héros de guerre qui a trompé Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui se fait avoir par la vilaine créature. Tu es d'un crédible mon pauvre Draco chéri!

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence avant de se tourner vers Lupin qui souriait calmement, buvant une gorgée de thé par moment.

-Allons allons les enfants, asseyez vous.

La question de Draco avait eu le don de semer le doute dans son esprit. Avait-il fait quelque chose à son amant? Lucius n'était-il pas libre de ses gestes à son égard? Ce qu'il ressentait pour le sorcier blond était-il fictif?

-Professeur? J'ai fais quelque chose à Lucius?

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas non plus un expert en lamina... Mais c'est vrai que la plupart sont partis justement pour éviter les humains.

Draco qui s'était installé à son tour, assez mécontent du geste du garçon, mais qui avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'abattait sur sa famille et ses amis.

-Éviter les humains... dans quel but?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Mr Malefoy, vous avez parlé de la réaction de votre père. Quelle est-elle?

Le jeune lord se ferma immédiatement.

-Ceci ne regarde que nous. Ange ne parlait plus depuis un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire à son amant justement. Enfin amant était un bien grand mot, mais il ne voulait pas le perdre en si bon chemin.

-Je suppose qu'ils entretiennent une relation de couple, sinon vous ne vous sentiriez pas aussi concerné, après tout, votre père est un grand garçon... Remus s'amusait comme un petit fou, avec un Lamina dans les murs, nul doute que tout le monde allait changer de centre d'intérêt et tout ça, pour se concentrer sur le petit blond.

-C'est peut être un adulte, comme vous semblez le dire, mais son comportement s'en ressent, il n'est plus lui même depuis l'arrivé d'Ange.

-Et le sang Veela qui coule dans vos veines y est surement pour quelque chose. Les laminak ne sont pas des créatures dangereuses.

-Ah on ne sais jamais professeur, de là que j'essaye de manger Lucius hein.

-Il faudra te lever tôt pour ça... mais alors pourquoi éviter les humains?

-La convoitise, certaines personnes n'hésitent pas au pire, mais vous le savez déjà n'est-ce pas?

-Moi j'ai une question, parce que c'est gentil de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, mais je suis quand même le premier concerné... Puisque Draco semblait disposé à attendre la fin des explications du professeur avant de l'écharper, il allait en profiter. Certains me sautent dessus, comme cet Auror ou Skeeter ou encore Pansy...

-Ah oui, en effet, ça doit être problématique...

-Plutôt gênant en fait. Ange se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux alors que Draco souriait narquoisement, surement en se rappelant des évènements.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est du, honnêtement, je connais un peu les Laminak, mais ils sont très secrets et n'aiment pas vraiment se confier aux gens extérieurs...

-Vous en connaissez d'autres?

Lupin hochait la tête mais semblait perplexe face au gamin amnésique. Comment se faisait-il que lui, un loup garous en sache plus sur ce peuple que le principal intéressé. C'était étrange tout de même.

-Je ne sais pas où ils sont maintenant... je les ais rencontré il y a longtemps vous savez.

OooOooOooO

Ils avaient été congédié par le professeur peu après et avaient été invités à rejoindre la grande salle pour le repas. Dès qu'ils avaient été assis, les deux garçons n'avaient plus parlé, chacun se contenant de discuter avec ses voisins de table. Autant, Ange ne savait pas quoi dire, après tout, ils n'avaient pas appris grand chose finalement. Maintenant, Draco était au courant et ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à faire part de ses impressions au petit blond. Lorsqu'un regard était échangé l'héritier lui battait froid et ange se retrouvait à détourner les yeux.

Leur petit jeu dura toute la fin de la journée puis, les suivants. Au bout d'une semaine de silence radio où le reste des serpentards se relayaient pour passer un peu de temps avec chacun des deux, ce fut Théodore Nott qui posa la question que tous se posaient. Après tout, ils voyaient la belette se rapprocher du petit Ange assez régulièrement et ça ne pouvait plus durer.

-Que c'est-il passé au juste?

-A quel propos?

-Ange. Théo avait retrouvé une attitude plus froide, comme si il lui avait suffit d'observer le lamina dormir pour comprendre quelque chose.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Du fait que vous vous évitez comme la peste mais qu'en même temps, lorsque vous vous regardez, on à l'impression que vous hurlez des « Pourquoi! » assez mystérieux.

-Tu es mélodramatique Blaise.

-Je sais, mais en attendant, on a l'impression que vous n'attendez qu'un coup de pouce pour vous expliquer.

-Si tu le dis. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

-Qui ça?

-A ton avis?

-A la bibliothèque avec Vince, Pansy, et Greg.

-Encore?

-Ouais, il y passe de plus en plus de temps, il fait de la concurrence à Miss-je-sais-tout.

Rahh pourquoi Ange se faisait-il remarquer comme ça? Fréquenter Weasmoch était déjà assez violent dans le genre, mais si il devenait un rat de bibliothèque ça serait le comble.

Il grommela avant d'attraper Blaise par le bras et de le trainer à travers les couloirs. Ce petit avorton, en plus d'être une créature dont on ne savait pratiquement rien fraternisait avec l'ennemie. Il allait lui remettre les idées en place et vite fait, surtout que son père lui avait envoyé deux fois son hiboux en lui demandant des nouvelles d'Ange qui n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine de le contacter pour lui donner des nouvelles.

Il ne se voyait franchement pas jouer les informateurs jusqu'aux vacances de Noël en attendant que ces deux idiots se décident à prendre contact. Deux Poufsouffles amoureux, c'était pathétique. Après avoir lutté avec deux volées d'escaliers, ils entrèrent enfin dans l'antre de Mrs Pince et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ange était installé à une table, seul. Il n'y avait aucune traces des autres verts et argents qui étaient censé être avec eux. A la place, il était encerclé d'une pile monstrueuse de livre.

Les deux anciens firent un pas dans sa direction quand la Sang de bourbe se pencha au dessus du petit blond pour lui conseiller visiblement un livre. Grinçant des dents, Draco s'installa sur la chaise faisant face à Ange sous l'œil suspicieux de Mrs Pince qui ne voulait pas de combats dans sa bibliothèque.

-Granger, si tu allais trainer ailleurs, il va bientôt falloir changer l'air de la pièce...

-Malefoy, je pensais pas que ton pauvre cerveau connaissait le chemin de la bibliothèque...

Ce qui était parfaitement faux, sachant que les serpentards étaient des habitués des lieux. Ange leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'es ce que tu veux Draco?

-J'ai encore reçu un courrier de père qui s'inquiète à ton sujet. Tu devrais lui parler parce que je ne suis pas un hibou. Et... il dévisagea Hermione des pieds à la tête. Tu devrais choisir un peut mieux tes fréquentations.

-Drake... Ange soupira. Hermione semble bien connaître les lieux et elle a l'amabilité de m'aider Elle.

Intérieurement, le jeune Lamina trépignait, Lucius avait demandé de ses nouvelles à son fils... Il avait hésité à lui écrire, mais ne savait pas si Draco avait vendu la mèche et avait préféré attendre que son blond face le premier pas.

-T'inquiète, je ne vais pas t'utiliser comme messager plus longtemps, maintenant si tu as fini je m'en voudrais pas empiéter sur ton emplois du temps.

OooOooOooO

Chapitre qui a un peu tardé navré.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.

**Spoiler :** Les 7 premiers tomes... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD

**Note de l'Auteur : **Merci pour les rewiew' oui, mon titre veut dire, Ange dans le mot, tout simplement parce que Harry a été renommé Ange, mais qu'il n'en est pas forcément un. Au début, je voulais mettre Ange in te World, mais finalement, suite à une faute d'orthographe, c'est devenu Ange in the word et j'ai trouvé ça beaucoup plus adapté... Les chapitres vont légèrement ralentir en parution (comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué), simplement parce que j'écris autre chose en parallèle. Alors oui, j'aurais pu attendre d'avoir fini celle-ci pour en commencer une autre, mais j'avais l'idée en tête et il fallait que je la mette noir sur blanc. Sur ce bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 11 :**

Ange installé sur son lit, rideaux tirés pour ne pas être dérangé par ses condisciples qui avaient pris l'habitude depuis son arrivé de se regrouper sur son territoire, tentait d'écrire à son amant. Son dessus de lit était nappé de feuilles froissés, déchirés et roulés en boule. Un parchemin flottait au niveau de ses yeux paisiblement et la plume attendait les instructions, commençant tranquillement à s'impatienter. Cela faisait une heure que cette plume grattait et que son travail se voyait déchiré encore et encore.

-Ça va fais pas la gueule comme ça.

La plume commença à écrire avec frénésie alors que les sourcils du petit blond se fonçaient.

-Mais n'écris pas ça plume stupide! La dite plume crachota de l'encre sur son propriétaire qui se nettoya d'un geste de la main. Contrairement aux sorciers, il n'avait pas besoin de baguette ou de sortilèges pour exploiter ses pouvoirs. Bon un peu de sérieux, on reprend...

_[Cher Lucius] Non..._

_[Très cher Lucius]... Rah!_

_Amour,_

_Ici tout va bien, le château est grand, trop grand et vide... [Vide de toi]. J'ai été envoyé à Serpentard et m'y suis fait des amis. Honnêtement, les cours m'ennuient et le niveau, comme le disait Draco est [pitoyable] légèrement en dessous de ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'aimerais pouvoir entrer tous les soirs pour te retrouver, le manque d'intimité ici est vraiment handicapant. _

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les Serpentards dont ton fils parlait étaient si envahissant... pourquoi suis-je allé à Poudlard finalement alors que le seul endroit où je voulais passer du temps étaient tes bras? Tu me manque, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que les vacances arrivent vite._

_[Amoureusement] Tendrement _

_Ange_

Une fois le brouillon achevé (paroles entres crochet sont des ratures), il le recopia proprement et enroula le parchemin avant de le fourrer sous son oreiller. Il renvoya la plume en la menaçant de la brûler et s'allongea pour sa nuit.

OooOooOooO

Quelques jours passèrent et il les partagea essentiellement entre Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Nott d'un côté et Granger de l'autre lorsqu'il se perdait dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci lui avait appris qu'elle avait longuement farfouillé dans les diverses légendes du monde sorcier sans pour autant en savoir plus sur les Laminak. Ange avait torturé Mrs Pince avec ses yeux d'enfant battu, abandonné et malheureux et celle-ci avait finalement consentit à lui avouer qu'aucun ouvrage traitant sérieusement de ces créatures n'avait jamais été publié.

Hermione s'était offusque longuement sur ce manque de renseignement, puis, ils avaient fini par abandonner. Il arrivait parfois que Ron se joigne à eux, mais il se contentait de sourire timidement avant de repartir. Il avait entendu dire que le garçon avait été le meilleur ami du survivant et qu'il se remettait très mal de sa disparition prématuré, ce qui était compréhensible.

Il fallu quatre jours pour que le hibou de Lucius emmène deux lettres qu'il distribua respectivement à Draco et à Ange. Celle du petit blond était courte, Lucius s'affligeait du fait que le garçon s'ennuie mais l'enjoignait à être patient, le félicitant tout de même pour son entré à serpentard. Il n'y avait rien d'affectueux, rien qui laissait imaginer un lien quelconque entre deux personnes. Le ton de la missive était froid et sec. Ange froissa la lettre de dépit et quitta la grande salle sans prêter attention à Draco qui le suivait. Son visage était visiblement contrarié et il ne tarda pas à le faire savoir au protégé de la famille, abattant sa main sur son épaule sans ménagement.

-Tu as écris à mon père!

Ange se retourna et se dévissa la tête pour fusiller l'héritier Malefoy du regard.

-C'est ce que tu voulais non?

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit? Il est furieux!

-Comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose! T'as qu'à lui demander, en tout cas ne compte pas sur moi pour lui écrire à nouveau!

-Tu t'es plains! Ça sonnait comme un reproche. Ange se détourna vivement.

-Et alors? En quoi ça te regarde? Si je m'ennuie ici, je suis dans mon droit.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement.

-Tu devrais retrouver tes copains les animaux dans la foret interdite, tu nous ferais moins chier!

La gifle claqua, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois.

-T'es trop con!

Le petit blond, blessé traversa les couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre son dortoir et s'écraser lourdement sur son lit. Il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que les gens commençaient à sortir de la grande salle au moment même où il avait sa main se promener sur la figure du fils de son amant, mais à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Pourquoi Lucius avait été si froid dans sa lettre... Lui qui lui manquait tant il venait de remarquer que ce manque n'était pas réciproque. Lucius l'avait d'ailleurs montré sur le quai de la gare, il l'avait poussé à partir, ne lui avait donné aucunes nouvelles pendant une trop longue période et en plus, Draco venait se plaindre du courrier qu'il avait envoyé à son Blond. Certes, il n'avait pas écrit avant lui non plus, mais c'est pour la seule raison qu'il avait concentré son esprit sur les recherches sur le Lamina, mais c'était également pour ne pas déprimer en pensant à son tuteur.

Et Draco qui le snobait clairement depuis qu'il avait écouté à la porte du professeur Lupin... Oui il était une créature, mais non, il ne méritait pas d'être traité comme une sous merde. Ce qui étonnait le plus Ange, c'était le fait que son ami n'ai pas raconté son secret à tous les serpentards, qui se seraient empressé de le raconter aux autres maisons. Parce que si il avait compris quelque chose à Poudlard, c'est que si ça se volait dans les plumes la plupart du temps, les quatre maisons se retrouvaient volontiers pour ce qui était des ragots.

OooOooOooO

Ange resta un long moment allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui même, la main serré sur la lettre de Lucius qui aurait presque pu se qualifier de télégramme tant elle était impersonnelle. On aurait dit au jeune homme qu'elle avait été rédigé par un des elfes de maison du manoir qu'il y aurait cru sans mal. Il avait loupé tous les cours de la matinée sans que personne n'y trouve à redire. Il s'était rendu compte, au fil des jours que grâce à son amnésie et au fait qu'il soit un des meilleurs étudiants sans se fouler lui donnait une certaine liberté de mouvement. Il lui suffisait souvent de faire des yeux de bébé abandonné pour qu'on lui pardonne tout.

Il releva la tête doucement lorsqu'il entendit des chuchotement dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Visiblement, il y avait des gens entassés devant la porte de la chambre et ça parlementait sévère. Il se rallongea lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volé dans un froissement de vêtement pour se refermer presque aussitôt. Il y eu un reniflement d'indignation puis plus rien durant de longues minutes.

-Tu dors? C'était Draco qui visiblement, venait de se faire jeter dans la chambre. Ange en aurait rit dans d'autres circonstances.

N'ayant pas de réponse, l'héritier avança jusqu'au rebord du lit puis s'y assit sans que le matelas ne s'affaisse réellement, montrant de ce fait que le garçon était près à bondir à la moindre alerte.

-Ange? Tu boude?

Le petit blond tressaillit et détourna la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il était réveillé mais qu'il n'avait aucune intention de participer à la conversation.

-Écoute je n'aurais pas du te dire ces choses ce matin.

Pas de réponse.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas un animal...

Il eu un petit sourire, caché par un reniflement méprisant.

-Tu n'es pas assez futé pour l'être.

Ange releva la tête un instant, dévisageant Draco comme si il était une des sept plaies d'Égypte personnifiés. Non mais c'était quoi ce mec? Jusqu'où allait-il pousser le vice?

-Tu viens m'insulter jusqu'ici?

-Faut croire, au moins, tu réagis... écoute, les autres m'ont poussé à venir ici alors fait un effort au moins pour eux.

-Mais je m'en fous d'eux et de toi aussi.

-Ça, je l'avais remarqué... merci.

-Alors c'est ça, tu fais la gueule parce que Mônsieur n'était pas au courant? Tu es déprimant tu croyais que j'allais te sauter dessus pour t'annoncer que j'étais une créature dont on ne connais rien. Alors que tu es ce que tu es?

-Et qu'est ce que je suis selon toi?

-Un mec arrogant, qui se plait à écraser les autres, du moins, c'est ce que constate en te voyant à Poudlard et j'aime pas ce mec.

-Et toi? Tu te crois mieux loti que les autres? Te faire passer pour un sorcier histoire de bien manipuler tout le monde?

-Mais je ne manipule personne MOI! Je sais même pas qui je suis et toi quand je le découvres tu me rejette pour mon appartenance aux Laminak!

-Mais je m'en fous que tu sois un Lamina, un chapeau rouge ou une licorne!

-Mais alors quoi!

-Tu me l'a caché...

-J'avais peur...

-De quoi?

-D'être rejeté... et c'est ce que tu as fait.

-Pfff... beaucoup de sorcier ont du sang de créatures dans les veines. Même les Malefoy.

Face à la mine ahurie d'Ange, Draco laissa échapper un petit rire.

-On a un ancêtre Veela.

-Et après c'est moi qui manipule ton père... T'as pas honte quand même.

-Non, j'en suis très fier.

-Je vois ça... Mais toi au moins, tu as du sang sorcier dans les veines...

-Pas toi?

-Pas d'après le choipeau...

-Ah ben comme quoi, les Laminak sont pas velus. Pour ce qui est de petit...

-Sans commentaires.

-Oh ça va, si on peu pas rigoler...

-Dis... j'ai reçu ça de son père...

Draco pris la lettre chiffonnée et humide et la lu rapidement.

-Wah, il est affectueux avec toi.

-Pardon? Il t'insulte quand il t'écris ou quoi? Ça aurait été écrit par une pierre que ça serait plus vivant.

Draco tendit le parchemin qu'il avait reçu de son père le matin même et Ange la lu avec avidité. Il déchanta pourtant bien vite. Lucius se contentait d'instructions sur les notes de son fils, lui disait qu'il ferait un mauvais chef de famille puisqu'il était incapable de prendre soin de leur invité vu que celui-ci s'ennuyait à Poudlard. Qu'il était de son devoir de faire en sorte qu'Ange s'acclimate à son nouveau collège. Certes, la lettre était plus longue, mais elle était emplie de directives. Rien de bien réjouissant en somme.

-Ah ouais... je pensais pas qu'il était comme ça...

-Il est jamais très expansif dans ses lettres.

-Une vrai pierre... Opina le petit blond.

-Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être démonstratif en privé.

Ange soupira légèrement.

-Une lettre c'est privé Malefoy...

-Depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon nom de famille? Le petit Blond pouffa, complètement remis de ses émotions de la matinée.

-Depuis qu'Hermione, Ron et certains des autres maisons m'en rabâchent les oreilles.

-Tu as de mauvaises fréquentations...

-C'est ce qu'ils disent aussi pour toi...

-Et qu'es ce que tu en penses?

-Que t'es chiant mais que tu te rattrape bien.

-Je dis aux autres de venir? Ils attendent devant la porte...

-Ok.

A peine Draco eut-il abaissé le sortilège de silence que la porte fut ouverte avec fracas sur Vincent et Grégory.

-Ah ben quand même... il était temps de vous réconcilier vous deux. En plus, on a une pièce rapportée.

L'héritier Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de hausser un sourcil qu'une tête rousse apparaissait entre les deux armoires à glace de serpentard.

-Hey ça va Ange? On se faisais du souci... comme t'es pas venu manger...

-Et t'as poussé l'héroïsme jusqu'à venir chez les serpents? Le grand blond était halluciné par le sans gêne du Griffon.

Ron haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

-Comme si ça allait m'arrêter. Te voir va certes agresser ma vue, mais je commence à avoir l'habitude en sept ans.

Blaise ricana devant la mine effaré de tout le monde et surtout, face au sourire narquois du griffondor.

-On dirait que Weasel s'est acheté une répartie pendant les vacances.

Le roux se renfrogna à la mention des vacances.

-Mouais, bon, vu que tu vas bien Angy on se retrouve plus tard.

Le petit serpentard offrit un vrai sourire à son ami d'une maison pourtant ennemie ainsi qu'un petit signe de main. Dès qu'il eu quitté la pièce le prince de la maison s'offusqua.

-Alors maintenant, on accueil même les belettes dans nos murs?

-Boff, il était inquiet, il avait peur que maman vipère ait mordu son petit.

-Je suis pas petit Théo!

Pansy en profita pour sauter sur le lit et encercla de ses bras son mini Drake.

-Mais si tu es petit et tout mignon. Et quand tu boude comme ça, on dirait Draco!

Les garçons se cachèrent pour ricaner de la mine horrifié des deux blonds.

OooOooOooO

Chapitre un peu faible peut être mais j'espère pas trop décevant.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et les lieux sont à JKR, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

**Spoiler :** Aucun, le début du premier tome et encore, juste le fait qu'Hagrid vienne chercher Harry.

**Note de l'Auteur : **Merci pour les com's. Ce chapitre à un peu tardé, mais maintenant je suis en vacances pour deux semaines, j'aurais un peu plus de temps je l'espère pour pianoter sur mon pc ^^.

**Chapitre 12 :**

La rumeur avait été rapide à circuler, le prince et l'ange de serpentard s'étaient réconciliés. La bande des verts et argents était donc de nouveau au grand complet, mais mieux encore, on avait vu Ange et Hermione à la bibliothèque... jusque là, rien de bien exceptionnel puisque ça arrivait au moins une fois par semaine, non, ce qui avait fait des gorges chaudes, c'était que Draco se joigne à eux.

Certes, Hermione n'était pas officiellement au courant du secret du protégé des Malefoy, mais n'étant pas complètement stupide, elle avait des doutes. De sérieux doutes et elle comptait bien avoir des réponses. Elle avait véritablement été surprise quand Malefoy s'était joint à eux puis elle avait trouvé l'aide, utile. Après tout, il y avait tellement de rayonnage et tellement de bouquins sur les créatures diverses et variées qu'il fallait parfois en regarder deux ou trois pour trouver une malheureuse petite phrase sur les Laminak.

L'hypothèse qu'avait échafaudé la griffondor était logique. Ange et draco avaient du trouver un Lamina et cherchaient des informations sur ces créatures... Ils avaient du se disputer à ce sujet, il était clair que Malefoy n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle les aide dans leurs recherches, pourtant elle avait la première à proposer son aide, elle avait donc plus de légitimé.

OooOooOooO

Les trois camarades de recherches discutaient à voix basses dans la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans un gros bouquin poussiéreux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le portrait qui les observait avec attention depuis maintenant un bon moment. Le portait soupira et quitta Poudlard pour se rendre dans le cadre qu'il possédait au ministère. Il n'aimait pas faire ça, mais en tant que ministre de 1815 a 1823, c'était son devoir.

Minerva McGonagall travaillait paisiblement à son bureau directorial lorsque les flammes de sa cheminée vrombirent violemment, rejetant un homme grand aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi noirs. Elle aurait pu croire à une apparition de Snape si l'homme n'avait pas été aussi âgé et ne s'était pas mit à lui sourire chaleureusement en lui tendant sa main.

-Mrs la directrice, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin.

-... Elle ne pris pas sa main, préférant attendre le motif de cette visite. L'homme replia ses doigts à regrets.

-Moui, je suis Edward Lagun du département des mystères.

-Une langue de plomb? Que me vaut cette visite?

-En vérité je voudrais pouvoir m'entretenir avec certains de vos jeunes...

-A quel propos je vous pris?

-Alons Madame ne me forcez pas la main... Vous savez bien que je ne peux rien dire...

Minerva soupira exprimant clairement son mécontentement.

-Et à quels étudiants souhaitez vous parler?

-Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy et Mr Smith.

-Comme par hasard, nos trois meilleurs étudiants, j'espère qu'ils n'ont rien fait de stupide.

Lagun s'autorisa un petit sourire, les enfants étaient parfois tellement curieux. Il n'aimait pas vraiment sermonner des gamins, il n'était pas langue de plomb pour jouer les gardes chiourmes, mais pour le coup, ils avaient mi le nez dans une affaire plus grosse qu'eux trois réunis. Après avoir regardé McGonagall rédiger trois petites convocations qui s'échappèrent en voletant par l'escalier en spirale, ils attendirent en silence, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Ils ne durent attendre qu'une quinzaine de minute. Temps qui en soi, n'était pas particulièrement long, mais qui passé dans un silence inconfortable pouvait s'éterniser. Du moins, c'est ce que ressentait la nouvelle directrice, elle fut donc soulagée lorsque les escaliers se mirent en branle indiquant l'arrivée des jeune gens qu'elle avait convoqué. Ce nouveau trio dépareillé avait de quoi surprendre, mais à vrai dire il ravissait Minerva, après tout, elle avait toujours prôné le rapprochement des maisons.

-Ah vous voilà les enfants. Mr Lagun nous vient du département des mystères et souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

L'homme en question ne s'était pas retourné à l'approche des gamins, se contentant de dévisager la directrice avec un petit sourire en coin, semblant attendre quelque chose.

-Quoi... vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que...

-S'il vous plait Madame.

Celle-ci pinça les lèvres et contourna son bureau dignement. Elle s'arrêta face à ses étudiants et lâcha d'une voix lasse.

-J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait de grave.

Elle posa affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune Granger et disparu. Une fois certain que McGonagall avait quitté le bureau, la langue de plomb se décida à discipliner ces jeunes fouineurs. Cependant il resta suspendu dans son geste quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit blond qui se tenait près des deux autres. Il souffla et se passa une main rageuse dans sa chevelure déjà ébouriffée. Il semblait quelque peu énervé.

-Évidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter. Qui d'autre aurait pu venir fouiner jusqu'ici à part vous... je suis certain que ça vous a bien amusé de me faire courir hors de mon bureau.

-Pardon? La voix de Drake était froide et trainante.

-Vous me connaissez Mr Lagun?

-Non, pardon, je ne voulais pas vous fâcher, j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, je m'excuse pour mon emportement. Nous ne voulons pas d'incidents, mais comprenez ma surprise. Votre peuple refusait de se mêler à la vie en général et voilà que vous allez à l'école. Il y a de quoi être perplexe.

-Vous ne lisez pas les journaux... Draco n'avait pas posé une question, c'était une affirmation.

-Mr Malefoy... Nous n'avons pas tous le luxe de l'oisiveté. Autant le ton avait été mielleux et caressant avec Ange autant il était cynique et mordant lorsqu'il s'adressait à Draco.

-Et bien peut être que vous auriez du sortir le nez de votre nez de la cave où vous travaillez. Ange est amnésique nous cherchons justement ses semblables!

-D'où ma présence ici... vos recherches. Je ne sais pas où trouver les « vôtres » mais je peux les contacter pour vous si vous le désirez Mr Smith...? Il n'avait pas pris la peine de demander si le garçon était bien Smith, mais il avait procédé par élimination.

-Vous feriez ça? Ange se fichait bien du silence de la Griffondor, il avait enfin quelqu'un capable de le renseigner sous la main, il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Tant pis si la jeune fille ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole. Lagun opina du chef.

-Bien, sur, je vais y aller de ce pas.

-Non attendez, ne pouvez vous m'en dire plus?

-Et bien... non, je ne suis pas habilité à donner ce genre d'informations...

Les trois jeunes froncèrent les sourcils en cœur.

-C'est absurde. La voix d'Hermione avait claqué. Si notre camarade est, comme vous le suggérez un Lamina, en quoi lui révéler ce qu'il veut savoir serait en infraction avec vos habilitation?

-Je ne peux pas Miss Granger.

Celle-ci baissa le menton, signe chez elle d'une profonde réflexion.

-Fidélitas...

-Oui, maintenant, je vais tenter de contacter les Laminak. Promettez moi cependant de cesser vos recherches. Remuer la poussière n'est pas toujours conseillé. Sur ce, permettez moi de vous souhaiter une bonne soirée.

L'homme en noir s'éclipsa par la cheminée et ils restèrent tous silencieux l'espace d'un instant.

-Ce mec est d'une inutilité alarmante... Et ça travaille au département des mystères? Quelle honte...

-Arrête Drake, il a dit qu'il contacterait ma famille.

-Ange? Merde, Hermione, les deux blonds l'avaient oublié. Tu es un...

-Lamina, oui Hermione, désolé...

-Je le savais!

Loin d'être énervée, choqué ou encore en colère, la jeune fille était frustrée. Il était clair que si le serpentard était un Lamina, ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les livres de la bibliothèque n'était purement et simplement qu'un tissus de mensonge. Et si quelqu'un du département avait pris la peine de se déplacer pour leur demander de cesser leurs investigations, c'était que cette histoire cachait quelque chose de plus gros que la réelle identité du petit blond.

-Tu m'en veux Mione? Ange avait rapidement adopté le surnom que Ronald donnait à sa petite amie. Maintenant, il redoutait que son amie ne la rejette comme l'avait fait Draco dans un premier temps.

-C'est un scandale! Elle était à présent rouge de colère. Non mais vous vous rendez compte que nos livres de cours ne sont qu'un tissus d'ânerie? Ange est la preuve vivante que nous sommes honteusement manipulés! Des petits êtres velus vivant dans des grottes! À elle est belle l'éducation sorcière.

Drake et ange dévisageaient la rouge et or avec de grands yeux. Elle était complètement folle. On lui disait que les Laminak existaient bel et bien et qu'elle en avait un sous les yeux et elle, elle s'insurgeait parce que ses précieux livres étaient faux. Soudain, elle s'arrêta de vitupérer et se retourna face aux deux serpentards pour les dévisager comme eux même le faisaient avec elle.

-Quoi? J'ai du noir sur le nez?

Ange sauta littéralement sur son amie et fit claquer un bisou sonore sur sa joue. Comment dédramatiser une situation en quelques mots.

-Je t'adore Mione, tu es vraiment gentille.

C'était à elle d'être surprise maintenant, qu'avait-elle dit ou fait pour mériter ces mots. Ange ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la question puisqu'il quittait déjà le bureau directorial d'un pas joyeux. Restés seuls, Drake se pencha sur une Hermione estomaquée et susurra d'une voix mielleuse.

-Je sais que tu étais sincère, mais je ne lui dirais rien pour ne pas gâcher l'image qu'il a de toi. Ma bonté me perdra.

Fixant ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme il quitta à son tour la brune qui resta là comme deux ronds de flan. Alors quoi? Il n'y avait qu'elle qui se souciait de l'éducation qu'ils recevaient? Ils ne trouvaient pas ça honteux? Elle soupira, mais il lui tardait d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

OooOooOooO

Ange marchait aux côtés de Drake dans la cour de Poudlard, ils avaient soin aux créatures magiques avec le professeur Hagrid, ce qui promettait toujours des surprises autant pour les élèves que pour leur enseignant. Les hippogriffes avaient tous adoptés le petit blond de serpentard, des licornes avaient fait une petite apparition dès le début d'année pour saluer le lamina, tout comme les centaures, les acromantulas, les sombrals et encore un bon nombre de bestioles peuplant la forêt interdite.

Bien sur, Rubeus Hagrid avait été surpris de l'attitude des habitants de la forêt, mais avait vite exploité le filon, attendant de voir ce qui arriverait vers ses étudiants pour adapter son cour. Quand les élèves avaient posé des questions, il s'était gratté la barbe en affirmant que la magie d'Ange devait être particulièrement pure pour attirer même les licornes, mais que ce n'était guerre étonnant vu les résultats du garçon dans les différentes matières. Certains élèves pariaient sur la créature qui allait apparaitre, car il était rare qu'il n'y ait pas au moins une limace dans les environs pour rappliquer.

-Alors Ange, tu nous conseil quoi aujourd'hui ? Les paries tournent autour du vampire, du chaporouge ou du calamar géant.

-Le calamar géant ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va sortir du lac pour se frotter à un humain ? vous êtes ridicule les gars… Draco avait parlé d'une voix trainante et caractéristique. Tout comme son ami, il en avait marre de voir rappliquer tous les ramasses miettes des quatre maisons, à chaque cours de SACM

-Oh Malefoy, tu es un rabat joie !

Oui parce qu'une fois que la directrice avait appris le « don » du garçon avec les créatures magiques, elle avait fait en sorte de faire coïncider les emplois du temps pour que tous les étudiants de septième année puissent avoir des leçons de même qualité. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas le petit blond qui n'avait qu'une envie, taper dans ses mains pour faire fuir les autres créatures en question. Une chose était certaine cependant. Même si depuis la visite de la langue de plomb, il n'avait pas eu plus d'informations complémentaires sur les Laminak, Hermione avait décidé de noter leurs découvertes au fur et à mesure dans un bloc note et de constituer un vrai livre sur ces créatures. Elle était toujours très remonté contre le ministère qui leur cachait des choses, mais la perspective de pouvoir élaborer son premier livre avait quelque chose de galvanisant.

Ange avait eu un peu de mal à se prêter au jeu, surtout qu'elle préconisait certaines expériences qui étaient parfois ridicules. Draco s'était moqué de lui durant une bonne semaine, lui promettant que Granger allait le faire courir nu sous la lune pour voir les réactions sur son corps, ou encore, le recouvrir d'argent pour voir si il y était allergique, comme les loups garous. Ange avait donc refusé les expériences d'Hermione, et l'héritier Malefoy s'était vu être la cible de la vengeance de la brune pour avoir « ruiné » ses recherches.

Ils étaient maintenant assis depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes sur des gros rondins de bois dans le froid, quand le professeur s'exclama.

-Regardez tous ! Il pointa de son gros doigt un oiseau ridiculement petit au plumage doré qui vint immédiatement se poser sur l'épaule du serpentard qui soupira bruyamment. Sans se démonter une seule seconde Hagrid commença son cours. C'est un vivet doré. Qui peut me dire quelque chose sur cet oiseau ?

-On dirait un vif d'or ! Un poufsouffle avait pris la parole alors que beaucoup hochaient la tête en assentiment à ses mots.

-Oui Mr Bridel c'est tout à fait ça ! les vivet étaient utilisés comme vif d'or mais avaient tendance à mourir quand on les attrapait, ils sont hautement protégés maintenant.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on utilisait un animal dans un jeu sorcier ? Mais c'est horrible ! Hermione et ses états d'âme avaient encore frappés.

-Oh Miss Granger, je comprends votre horreur, mais c'était il y a fort longtemps, comme la carrodi chez les moldus…

-La quoi ? mais si vous savez bien, avec un taureau dans un stade.

-Une corrida ?

-Oui, c'est cela.

Les sangs mêlés et les sangs purs ne sachant pas du tout de quoi parlaient, Hagrid se mit à expliquer l'art de la corrida alors que leurs regards s'écarquillaient de plus en plus.

-Mais c'est ignoble, c'est de la torture sur ces créatures. Les moldus ne s'en rendent pas compte ?

-Miss Parkinson, utiliser un vivet comme balle et le broyer dans l'euphorie de l'action est tout aussi horrible. Mais rassurez vous les enfants, ils ne sont plus menacés maintenant. La preuve, et sachez également qu'il y a de nombreuses réserves naturelles où des chercheurs les observent pour améliorer les vifs d'or.

Ange haussa l'épaule où le petit vivet doré s'amusait à chiffonner les longues mèches de cheveux dans son bec. Super, les sorciers torturaient jusqu'à la quasi extinction des créatures magiques sans s'en soucier… Etais-ce pour ça que la Laminak avaient préféré quitter le monde sorcier pour vivre en autarcie quelque part ? IL soupira longuement alors que Draco refermait ses doigts entre les siens pour lui montrer son soutien.

Malgré la disparition de l'oiseau, le cour continua durant un temps semblant infini à la plupart des élèves jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin regagner leurs dortoirs. Heureusement que c'était le dernier cour de la journée. En plus, les vacances de Noël étaient pour bientôt. Bien que la correspondance avec Lucius soit régulière, elle était toujours frustrante et aussi froide que la première. Draco avait eu beau rassurer son ami, lui assurer que c'était normal et que son père n'écrivait jamais rien de personnel dans ses courriers de peur que ceux-ci soient interceptés. C'était les vieux réflexes de la guerre qui resteraient surement toujours dans les esprits. Ange n'était pourtant pas rassuré.

OooOooOooO

-Et vous comptez faire quoi pendant vos vacances?

-C'est Noël Greg, on va surement tous décorer et passer les fêtes en famille, comme tout le monde.

Pansy sautillait sur le canapé de leur salle commune.

-Et puis, on se retrouveras tous pour le bal des Malefoy n'est-ce pas Draco chéri?

-Mmh mmh. Oui, père n'a pas évoqué d'annulation.

-Un bal? Il ne m'a rien dit... Ange se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, il ne savait absolument pas danser... Je sais même pas danser! Parkinson se mit à glousser, une main plaqué contre sa bouche.

-Si tu veux je viendrais au manoir pour t'apprendre! Aussitôt, l'héritier Malefoy grimaça, faisant sourire Zabini. Ange ne le remarqua pas, mais secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme un enfant l'aurait fait.

-Non, je demanderai à Lucius.

La seule fille de la bande des serpentards sauta littéralement sur le petit blond qui eu l'impression de se faire piétiner par un troupeau d'hippogriffes en colère.

-Tu es trop mignon mais tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de t'apprendre.

Nott, Goyle et Crabbe pincèrent les lèvres, comme à chaque fois que leur amie sautait sur Ange en le prenant comme une peluche. Vincent empoigna le bras de la jeune femme et la tira un peu vers lui pour qu'elle lâche sa proie.

-Arrête tu vas le casser!

-Vinc' je suis pas en sucre! Puis plus bas, alors qu'il se massait les côtes, il ajouta. Mais merci.

Draco s'enfonça un peu dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait lorsque Pansy se posa sur ses genoux, mais lui caressa tout de même affectueusement la joue. Bien qu'elle soit collante, fantasque et excessive, elle était sa petite amie depuis bientôt deux ans et surtout, sa fiancée depuis... toujours. Elle se lova un peu plus contre son blond préféré et ferma les yeux pour profiter au mieux de la soupira de désespoir.

-Vivement la fin de la semaine en tout cas.

OooOooOooO

Vala, à la prochaine ^^


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.

**Spoiler :** Les 7 premiers tomes jusqu'à la bataille finale... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD

**Note de l'Auteur :** Coucou, après deux semaine d'absence, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je me suis fais opérer au laser pour la myopie le 7 fevrier (j'ai cru que j'allais m'arracher les yeux les deux premiers jours) et finalement ce n'est pas encore tout à fait net pour moi encore aujourd'hui malgré la reprise du travail. Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture. Et surtout, merci pour les rewiews.

**Chapitre 13 :**

Et voila, ils étaient enfin dans le train qui les ramènerait chez eux pour les vacances de noël. Ils pensaient tous plus ou moins à leurs familles, aux cadeaux qu'ils allaient recevoir ou tout autre pensé qui assaillent un élève à l'abord des vacances. Ange quant à lui, pensait à Lucius. Quoiqu'en dise Draco, il ne trouvait pas les lettres de son amoureux normales. Il savait parfaitement que son tuteur vivait leur pseudo relation comme une inquiétude permanente, la différence d'âge, la notion d'étique sachant qu'il était son tuteur et tout le blabla. En réalité, le lamina n'avait qu'une seule peur, celle que Lucius le remplace par quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus âgé. Ce n'était pas difficile sachant qu'ils étaient aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre durant de longs mois. Ange crevait de peur. Draco lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir parlé de son statut à son père, mais le jeune homme savait déjà être sur la sellette, alors, si il arrivait comme une fleur emplie de bons sentiments en lui annonçant qu'il n'était qu'une créature, il était persuadé d'être jeté dehors comme un malpropre.

Certes, Drake lui avait dit que les Malefoy avaient eux aussi du sang de créature dans les veines et qu'il n'y avait aucune raisons que le patriarche le jette dehors à cause de cela. N'empêche qu'il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui en parler et encore moins par lettre. Il lui tardait de retrouver Lucius pour savoir où se situait exactement leur couple. Après quatre mois loin des yeux, en était-il de même au niveau du cœur ? Certes, ces deux là avaient bâti leur relation sur des moments de faiblesses de la part du plus jeunes, mais Ange était certain d'éprouver quelque chose pour son ainé. Et puis, comme l'avait affirmé Pansy, les petits papillons dans le ventre ça ne trompe pas. Après, savoir si Lucius avait également un élevage de papillons dans l'estomac, c'était une autre histoire.

Franchement aussi quelle idée d'être aussi expressif qu'un bloc de glace aussi dans cette famille. La petite bande de serpentard était donc joyeusement installée dans un des wagons du Poudlard express avec en son centre, un petit blond qui se rongeait les ongles à en saigner.

-Mais arrête de stresser comme ça, c'est les vacances !

-Mais réfléchit, si ça se trouve, il a pas fait tous ses cadeaux…

-On les a tous fait ensemble à Près au Lard samedi dernier.

-Et tu te souviens qu'il n'a pas trouvé celui pour son chéri.

Le fait que le principal intéressé ne participe pas à la conversation ne semblant pas miner les participants outre mesure, Ange restait sagement dans son coin, les yeux rivés sur le paysage, à se ronger les sangs. Quand la conversation dévia naturellement sur l'identité du dit « chéri » tous essayèrent de tirer les vers du nez au jeune homme, puis, n'ayant aucunes réponses, ils se tournèrent vers Draco qui observait son ami comme si il s'était s'agit d'une bouée de sauvetage. Au bout d'une heure d'interrogatoire en règle, Ange finit par lâcher sa bombe, après tout, il se fichait pas mal de ce que les autres penseraient de sa relation avec Lucius.

-Attends… tu veux dire que tu sors avec le père de Draco ? Pansy était dubitative… Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul Lucius, mais elle pouvait se tromper.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Parkinson, il a le double de son âge au moins. Ça doit être un cousin de Drake hein ?

-Mon père n'est pas vieux, et non, je n'ai pas de cousin appelé Lucius. Il y avait bien Sirius Black et Nimphadora Tonks mais ils sont morts pendant la guerre. Ange sort avec mon père alors fermez là.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'Ange est ton beau père ! Mais c'est génial ! On va être de la même famille. Pansy, toujours exubérante tentait de se faufiler entre Crabbe et Goyle pour mettre la main sur son futur beau père.

Blaise, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent observait la scène d'un œil critique.

-Et ça ne te fais rien Draco que ton père ait une relation avec un garçon de ton âge ? Surtout qu'il n'était pas censé aimer les femmes ?

-Mon père est assez grands pour faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Quant à parler des préférences sexuelles de mon père, je préfère m'en abstenir. Ange est majeur, mon père aussi, Ils sont consentants et libres tous les deux, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

Rendu très mal à l'aise par la conversation, Ange avait finalement réussi à esquiver la poigne de Pansy, les questions gênantes et était aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes du train. Blaise était donc parfaitement libre de se renseigner autant qu'il le voulait.

-Et les recherches sur le passé d'Ange elles ont avancées ? parce que tu ne crois pas que si il s'avère que notre petit protégé est un sang de bourbe, ton père va le mettre à la porte ?

-Mon père n'est pas aussi élitiste que l'était ses parents ou ceux de Vinc et Greg, il sait reconnaitre la puissance là ou elle se trouve.

-Ange est puissant ?

-Disons que contrairement à toi ou moi, la baguette ne lui ait pas indispensable… Draco avait retroussé sa lèvre supérieure, esquissant de la sorte un petit sourire carnassier qui fit fremir son vis-à-vis.

-Il fait de la magie sans baguette ?

-Et oui messieurs, et comme l'a dit l'autre bouseux de demi géant, sa magie est assez pure pour attirer les licornes. Mon père a l'œil, et le bon.

-En plus il est très bien fait… Théodore Nott avait soupiré ces quelques mots, pensant que personne ne l'entendrait, mais manque de peau pour lui, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

-Tu en pince pour notre petit chat ?

-C'est moi qui lui ais trouvé ce surnom je te rappelle…

-Certes, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais attiré par lui.

-Ben si, mais je l'intéresse pas.

-Qu'es ce que tu en sais ?

-Parce que personne ne l'intéresse à part Lucius… Vous avez bien vu qu'il n'a même pas remarqué ses admirateurs au collège.

-C'est vrai qu'il y en à presque autant que pour Dracouninou. Ce dernier grimaça à ce nouvel essai de surnom mais cru bon d'ajouter, modeste pour une fois.

-Je pense qu'il en à même plus que moi.

Pansy, qui depuis la désertion de son deuxième blond était revenu se lover contre son petit ami s'en éloigna aussitôt pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon Draco chéri !

-Je dis juste que puisqu'il n'était pas officiellement en couple et que son orientation sexuelle demeurait pour la plupart un mystère, il a un plus gros fan club que le mien. De plus, il a également l'attrait de la nouveauté pour lui. Mais maintenant que la rumeur va se propager, je vais revenir en tête de classement.

-Comme si on était des commères. Merci pour l'insinuation. Crabbe s'était légèrement contracté sous l'insulte à peine voilée.

-Je ne visais personne dans ce wagon, mais Brown viens de passer et je parierais qu'elle a entendu ce que Théo a dit.

-Ça va faire une nouvelle rumeur.

-Et qui est vrai celle là… Après que tu l'ais traité de créature presque devant toute la grande salle, je suis sur que ça va lui faire plaisir.

Ange profita de ce moment pour se décider à entrer à nouveau dans le compartiment occupé par ses amis, les réduisant tous au silence. En s'asseyant, le jeune blond croisa le regard de chacun pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de malaise, mais n'y voyant aucune animosité, horreur ou dégout, il se rasséréna un peu.

OooOooOooO

Ils se quittèrent tous à la gare, rejoignant rapidement leurs familles tout en se promettant de se retrouver au bal du nouvel an donné chez les Malefoy. Les deux blonds quant à eux, durent attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de voir apparaître Lucius. Le quai était presque entièrement vide mais pourtant, le chef de famille se contenta d'une accolade envers les deux jeunes hommes. Virile, mais à la fois annonciatrice de malheur aux yeux d'Ange qui aurait préféré goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de son tuteur après des mois d'éloignement. Il soupira jusqu'à croiser le regard de Draco qui semblait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Non mais franchement, avait-il besoin d'une explication ? Lucius lui battait froid. Etait-ce comme ça que l'on recevait son amant? une accolade virile? c'était d'un romantisme à faire peur. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent d'anxiété jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au manoir par voie de cheminette. Il était tard, ils laissèrent donc leurs valises dans le hall au bon soin des elfes de maison qui se chargeraient de les monter dans leurs chambres respectives alors qu'ils se rendaient eux même dans la salle à manger.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre le lamina enfila un peignoir et se dirigea au pas de charge dans le bureau de Lucius avec l'intention de reprendre leur liaison là ou ils l'avaient laissé. Collant légèrement son oreille contre le battant en bois ouvragé, Ange n'entendit rien d'autre qu'un bruissement de feuille, ça lui assurait au moins la présence de son blond dans la pièce. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra d'un pas conquérant dans la pièce.

Immédiatement, l'ancien serpentard darda sur lui un regard froid et fermé. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se dévisager jusqu'à ce que l'aîné pince les lèvres, affichant ouvertement un air réprobateur. Ils avaient passé tout le dîner en silence, tout comme le reste de la soirée. A chaque fois qu'Ange avait essayé de lui parler, Lucius avait semblé si absorbé par son livre qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre. Las de cette soirée qui s'éternisait le chef de famille soupira.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Non. Il faut qu'on parle avant.

Lucius haussa un sourcil qui semblait crier "Grand dieu, mais de quoi" alors qu'Ange de son côté n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus et le violer. Ou du moins, se laisser violer sur le bureau. Non mais franchement à quoi jouait le blond? Il le regardait comme si il ne comprenait pas de quoi Ange voulait l'entretenir. La bonne blague, comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il l'ignore superbement pendant des heures.

-Et de quoi voulais tu parler à cette heure ci?

-Arrête, il n'est pas tard! Non mais franchement, même à Poudlard il ne se couchait pas à vingt deux heures trente, alors au manoir pendant les vacances, c'était une bonne blague.

-Tu es un enfant, tu as besoin de sommeil. Franchement, le jeune blond était sur le point d'exploser. Lucius se moquait de lui tout en arborant un air sérieux.

-Un enfant? Tu ne disais pas ça cet été...

-Disons que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi.

-Ah oui je vois, loin des yeux loin du cœur comme disent les moldus. Alors maintenant que tu as bien joué avec moi tu es lassé. Je comprends, je ne suis pas assez intéressant pour toi. Bien je te laisses.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu à peine plus qu'entrebâiller la porte, celle ci claqua violemment, l'obligeant ainsi à se retourner pour faire face à un Malefoy Senior qui soupirait fortement, les sourcils froncés pour bien marqué son exaspération.

-Ah bien, maintenant tu vas me séquestrer?

-Ça suffit, et surveille ton langage! Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison.

-Y'a pas photo je suis certains que tu les traites avec plus de considération, eux!

-Assied toi! La voix était sèche et ne souffrait visiblement aucune réplique. Ange fronça encore d'avantage les sourcils, déformant les traits de son visage habituellement doux.

-Je ne suis pas ton chien Lucius!

-Peut être pas, mais tant que tu vivras sous mon toit tu suivras mes règles.

-Vas te faire foutre Malefoy!

Sur ces belles paroles, Ange quitta le bureau en faisant voler sa robe de chambre derrière lui, dévoilant des jambes fines qui apprirent à l'ancien serpentard qu'il ne portait pas grand chose sous la pièce de soie noire. Non, ce qui était plus troublant encore, c'est que le garçon avait déjoué son sort qui maintenait la porte hermétiquement close sans même employer sa baguette. En fait, il avait juste franchi comme si elle n'avait pas été verrouillé. Un rideau l'aurait retenu avec autant d'efficacité.

Ange était furieux, comment Lucius avait pu le jeter comme ça? Il n'était pas mouchoir par Merlin. Ah il devait suivre les règles de la maison? Se coucher à 22h30, ne pas parler pendants les repars, se comporter comme une statue, même les tableau étaient plus vivaces que les habitants du manoir. Mais le mieux, c'était de se faire traiter comme un gamin... La troisième roue du carrosse, il n'était pas un vide couille ou un jouet. Oui, il était furieux et n'avait qu'une envie se tirer d'ici le plus vite possible.

Il regarda sa malle et hésita à l'emmener avec lui. Il ne l'avait même pas vidée depuis son retours de Poudlard. Non, si il partait, il laisserait tout ici. Il n'avait pas besoin de la charité de Lucius, il préférait encore ne compter que sur lui même. Il transplanerait jusqu'au ministère et il y trouverait sans trop de difficulté le département des mystère. Il allait secouer les puces des langues de plombs et retrouver les siens puisqu'ici on le prenais pour un con.

Lorsque la voix de Lucius, emprunte d'une sourde colère se fit entendre dans la chambre il se retourna comme un ressort. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.

-Ce ne sont pas des façons jeune homme!

-T'inquiète pas moi et mes sales manières on se casse! Je m'en voudrais de t'encombrer!

Ange agitait les bras en tous sens faisant exploser les bibelots autour de lui, sa magie crépitait dans toute la chambre sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en soucie.

-Tu restes ici. La voix était calme maintenant, comme si il tentait de calmer un chien enragé qui tentait de le mordre.

-Je suis pas ton foutu prisonnier Lucius, tu ne me retiendra pas.

L'homme s'était rapproché petit à petit, et agacé que le petit blond n'en face qu'à sa tête et hurle à gorge déployé, il lui décocha un gifle qui envoya le freluquet s'écraser sur matelas. La claque raisonna à leurs oreilles, ce qui eu le don de les calmer tous deux instantanément. Le chef de famille regardait sa main comme si elle l'avait brulé tandis qu'Ange se tenait la joue en le dévisageant comme si il était fou. Son corps se mit à trembler, pris de légères spasmes alors qu'un rire cynique s'échappait de ses lèvres. Lucius se rapprocha encore alors que le garçon levait le nez d'un air de défi.

-Tu veux me mettre la petite sœur?

Ange ne se rendit pas compte que Lucius le contemplait avec un œil de prédateur. Dans sa chute, les pans du peignoir s'étaient écartés, ouvrant franchement sur ses cuisses et que la ceinture de soie, complètement lâche dénudait une épaule. Un véritable appel à la luxure. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais mieux porté son nom d'emprunt que maintenant et l'homme sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines tandis qu'une partie de son corps se gorgeait encore d'avantage de sang pour se faire douloureuse dans son pantalon.

-Putain, tu me rends fou!

Il se jeta sur le lit, passant sa main avec habileté dans la nuque de son jeune Ange pour l'entrainer dans un baisé brûlant.

OooOooOooO

Quoi? je coupe au mauvais moment? la suite au prochain épisode.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.

**Spoiler :** Les 7 premiers tomes jusqu'à la bataille finale... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD

**Note de l'Auteur :** Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture. Et surtout, merci pour les rewiews.

**Chapitre 14 :**

Ange resta un instant perplexe face à l'attitude de Lucius, devait-il profiter de ce revirement ou devait-il s'offusquer de ce manque de considération. Il n'était pas un objet. Il tenta de repousser le corps avide qui se plaquait contre le sien. Par Merlin, il était si grand et costaud que le plus jeune se sentait trembler. Non, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire aussi facilement. Il était peut être moins fort au niveau masse musculaire, mais il s'était rendu compte en quelques mois qu'il était à Poudlard qu'il était bien plus puissant que tous les élèves auxquels il avait été confronté. Non mais sans blague. Il cessa de se débattre et se concentra sur sa magie. Il n'eut pas à la chercher longtemps puisqu'elle bouillonnait en lui. Il explosa littéralement en une boule de puissance qui envoya le plus âgée s'écraser au mur où il resta épinglé à la manière des papillons dans certains laboratoires.

Le plus jeune se releva dignement, réajustant son peignoir en prenant son temps alors que Lucius le dévisageait, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Il aurait bien aimé s'excuser pour son comportement affligeant et si peu digne de son rang, mais il était stupéfait par l'aura de puissance qui émanait de son petit Ange. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle en ayant une telle puissance sous le nez ? Incroyable, lui qui n'avait vu qu'un enfant perdu se retrouvait surement avec la réincarnation de Merlin sous les yeux.

-Comment ose-tu me prendre pour un objet Lucius ? Ais-je l'air d'un jouet que tu peux délaisser, manipuler, toucher ! Je ne suis pas ton putain de jouet !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer un Draco échevelé, baguette en main qui se figea en voyant la position précaire de son père, crucifié au mur à la manière des martyrs moldus et le petit chat de Nott en archange déchus.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Père ? Ange ?

-Laisses nous Drake ! C'est entre Lucius et moi.

-Tu devrais quand même te calmer... Je crois que mon père ne respire plus...

En effet, le doyen de la famille Malefoy peinait à reprendre son souffle et l'étau qui le maintenait contre le mur lui appuyait désagréablement sur la poitrine. Il haletait à la manière d'un chien essoufflé, ce qui n'avait vraiment rien de glorieux. Ange fronça les sourcils, plissant par ce simple fait ses paupière qui eu pour effet de libérer Lucius de sa prison de vent.

-Voila ! Il respire ! Maintenant sorts !

Une bourrasque de vent accompagna Draco jusqu'à la porte sans heurt laissant à nouveau le couple en colère en tête à tête.

Accroupis sur le parquet, Lucius regardait la scène d'un œil morne, ne semblant pas comprendre comment tout avait pu déraper à ce point pour un simple manque de contrôle de sa part. Le regard d'Ange se posa sur lui, et il pu se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus rien du bleu outre mer qu'il était quelques minute auparavant. Non, au lieu de ça, il avait deux yeux entièrement noir braqués sur lui. Il frissonna, de peur et de regrets tout à la fois sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu ne dis rien ?

Le silence dans le pièce était étouffant, seul une légère brise rafraîchissait la pièce malgré les fenêtres fermées faisant voleter leurs cheveux longs.

-Alors c'est ça... Je suis ton putain de jouet... une pute... Il se mit à ricaner alors que Lucius se relevait doucement sans cesser de fixer son Ange qui n'avait jamais mieux porté son nom que maintenant. Certes, un ange destructeur, mais tout de même...

-Ange... écoute moi !

Le ricanement se fit plus fort, faisant carrément trembler les murs de la chambre.

-Sors de cette chambre, tout a été dit.

-Ridicule, tu ne m'as même pas écouté !

Mais Ange avait depuis longtemps fermé les écoutilles. Lucius aurait pu dire ce qu'il voulait, rien aurait pu le sortir de ses pensées et les seuls quelques mots filtraient et en l'occurrence, c'était le mot ridicule. Alors comme ça, il était ridicule en plus du reste ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, les larmes se mirent à couler à flot, mais ce n'était plus de l'eau salée, mais bel et bien un liquide opaque d'une couleur étrange. Les premières gouttes eurent à peine touché le sol qu'un grondement encore plus impressionnant que les précédents se fit entendre.

Les murs eurent à peine le temps d'arrêter de trembler que deux personnes apparurent dans la pièce où Lucius venait encore de chuter. Il dévisagea les nouveaux venus avec appréhension. Les longues toges bleus dans lesquelles ils étaient enveloppés de la tête au pied avait de quoi rappeler les Mangemorts. Avec leur turban de la même couleur, on ne voyait que leurs yeux qui étaient tout aussi noirs que ceux de son petit Ange. Qui étaient-ils. Au nom de Merlin qui étaient ces gens dans son manoir ?

Il ravala ses questions quand les onyx se posèrent alternativement sur le garçon et sur lui, comme si ils évaluaient la situation. Finalement, la colère fut la plus forte, il se releva avec la force du désespoir.

-Qui êtes vous et que faites vous chez moi !

-Et vous ? Pour qui vous prenez vous ?

L'accent le fit grimacer, mais il ne releva pas.

-Je vous retourne la question Monsieur, c'est vous, si je ne m'abuse, qui vous invitez chez moi...D'ailleurs comment avaient-ils fait pour transplaner dans le manoir ? Étais-ce la mise en terre de ses protections qui avait engendré ce terrible tremblement ?

-Sorcier ! Quand on fait pleurer l'un des nôtres, on en paye les conséquences !

L'une des silhouettes en bleu pointa sa main vers lui et il sentit douloureusement ses entrailles se contracter. Et dire qu'il s'était plein des doloris qu'il recevait du Lord noir... La deuxième ombre bleu s'était approché de son Ange, le prenant dans ses bras pour sécher ses larmes dorés qui maculaient son visage. Mais, malgré la colère du plus jeune, il se détacha de l'inconnu et se mit à sangloter à nouveau.

-Non... laissez le, c'est moi qui suis en tord, il ne m'avait rien promis après tout.

La pression dans son ventre se relâcha, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle sans même s'être aperçu qu'il le retenait. L'homme en bleu se retourna d'un quart de cercle vers les deux en retrait, occultant tout à fait le maître des lieux. Il croisa le regard de la deuxième ombre bleu, surement à la recherche d'une réponse plausible puis finit par tendre une main ouverte au jeune blond.

-Si tu viens avec nous, nous effacerons cet incident. Tu n'as pas ta place ici, nous t'avons laissé une chance dans le monde sorcier mais il n'y à que te regarder pour constater de cet échec. Viens avec nous et ils seront épargnés.

-Non ne pars pas... nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler... Ces gens étaient là pour lui enlever le garçon... Il n'était pas près, il savait qu'un jours, quelqu'un viendrait le chercher, mais pas aujourd'hui, de nuit, comme ça...

Ange hésitait visiblement à suivre ces inconnus, mais conscient de cette hésitations les deux ombres détachèrent doucement leurs turbans, laissant couler le suspens. Finalement, ce fut une cascade de cheveux dorés, si semblables à ceux du garçon, les traits du visage, la peau bronzée, les yeux redevenus bleu... C'était les mêmes modèle... On aurait dit une famille Weasley versions blonds tellement ils se ressemblaient. Lucius en perdit son latin... Il était impossible de nier leur gènes. D'ailleurs, Ange semblait penser la même chose.

-Ta place n'est pas ici. Viens avec nous, après tout, c'est toi qui nous a appelé.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et pris la main de l'homme en bleu alors que la femme s'empara de l'autre. Ils disparurent du manoir en même temps que les souvenirs des moments passés en présence du jeune blonds.

OooOooOooO

Après le départ des trois êtres aux cheveux blonds dorés, Lucius resta un instant perplexe, debout dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis. Il observa avec attention la valise encore présente dans la pièce, doté de nombreux effets personnels. Mais qui diable squattait son manoir sans qu'il n'en soit même pas informé? Draco était revenu de l'école pour les vacances de noël dans l'après midi, avait-il ramené un de ses amis sans prendre le temps de le prévenir? Il grommela avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et de tomber sur son fils, qui se tenait dans le couloir et qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui.

-Tu tombes bien, aurais tu une explication à me donner par hasard?

De la main, il montra l'état de la chambre, le lit à moitié défait, une valise ouverte, des bibelots cassés... Le jeune Malefoy haussa un sourcil, observant rapidement l'état de la pièce mais se contenta de ricaner.

-Aurais-je fais fuir un amant père?

-Pas de sarcasmes avec moi Draco... Tu sais bien que si un de tes amis dort au manoir, tu te dois de me prévenir, c'est la moindre des politesses!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... Peut être un cambrioleur, après tout...

-Rien ne semble manquer... Lucius perdait patience.

-Et bien quelqu'un est venu à votre insu et à plié bagage en vous entendant arriver, il faudrait peut être renforcer la sécurité.

-Penses tu réellement que quelqu'un soit assez fou pour s'introduire ici?

-On ne sais jamais, le monde est peuplé de crétins.

Le plus jeune avança d'un pas dans la chambre, avec précaution, comme si il craignait que quelqu'un, caché derrière la porte lui saute dessus. Une fois assuré que rien de tel ne lui tomberait sur le coin du nez, il alla directement près de la valise, une valise de Poudlard visiblement, puisqu'elle était remplie de robes portant l'emblème de sa maison, par contre, les initiales sur la malle ne lui disaient rien. A.S. Il manipula une des robes, s'étonnant de la petite taille.

-Visiblement, un serpentard, une fille ou un jeune. J'aurais pensé à Pansy, mais ce ne sont pas ses initiales et je pense qu'elle se serait directement installé dans ma chambre.

Il sourit narquoisement lançant à son père un regard de connivence auquel il ne trouva aucune réponse puisque Lucius le dévisageait d'un air grave, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Nous allons tirer cette histoire au clair, fois de Malefoy. Trixie!

Aussitôt un elfe de maison apparue devant le chef de famille. Il posa ses yeux globuleux sur son maître avant de dévier sur la chambre. En voyant les dégâts, la petite créature grise s'attrapa les oreilles, les plaquant contre ses joues en se lamentant.

-Suffit Trixie! qui était ici?

-Maître Ange à tout cassé? pourtant maître Ange est un gentil maître...

-De qui est-ce que tu parles, maudite vermine? Qui t'as autorisé à inviter des gens dans ce manoir?

-Mais Maître... L'elfe couinait, sentant venir la correction.

-ENDOLORIS! Lucius avait sortit sa baguette et avait visé son serviteur sans une once de remord. Comment cette crapule qui profitait honteusement de la bienveillance des siens osait-elle répliquer? Une fois avoir tout remis en ordre, tu te puniras, bien entendu, et nous aurons une longue discussion sur ce que j'attends d'un elfe de maison.

Trixie, qui s'était relevé aussi rapidement que possible envisageait déjà les punitions qui plairaient à son maître, mais cru bon de demander, juste au cas où...

-Maître... Qu'es ce que Trixie doit faire de l'or?

Les deux sorciers, qui s'apprêtaient à sortir se retournèrent de concert.

-Quel or?

Trixie pointa les quelques larmes d'or encore présentes sur le parquet et qui commençaient à durcir. Lucius pinça les lèvres de mépris. Si peu d'or... ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Il le balaya de son esprit d'un geste de la main.

-Tu n'auras qu'à me l'emmener dans mon bureau quand tu auras fait ce que je te demandais.

OooOooOooO


	16. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR (persos, décors, moi aussi parfois ça m'arrive de lui appartenir) sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de ses livres.

**Spoiler :** Les 7 premiers tomes jusqu'à la bataille finale... comment il n'y en a pas d'autres... mince xD

**Note de l'Auteur :** Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture. Et surtout, merci pour les rewiews. J'ai répondu à certaines, pas à d'autres, je ne sais plus... Je pense que mon cerveau à fait un chômage technique depuis quelques semaines. En espérant qu'il reviendra plus alerte que jamais...

**Chapitre 15 :**

Lucius était furieux et ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation. Comment quelqu'un avait pu entrer dans le manoir ? Et surtout, était-ce cette personne qui avait mis à mal les protections installées sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Mais il devait être d'une puissance inquiétante. A part Le seigneur des ténèbres et Dumbledore, personne n'était capable d'un tel exploit, et encore, c'était leur donner beaucoup de crédit car la plupart des manoirs avaient des protection tels qu'il fallait plusieurs heures pour les démêler. Quelqu'un s'en serait forcément rendu compte, si ce n'est lui, Draco ou encore, les elfes de maisons. D'ailleurs, il attendait avec impatience la venue de Trixie, le chef de ses elfes de maisons, celui à qui il faisait le plus appel.

Il attendait donc plutôt impatiemment la venue de son petit serviteur gris. Impatience qui ne se voyait pas le moins du monde dans son attitude froide et réservé coutumière. Pourquoi diable mettait-il autant de temps d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait qu'à déblayer et remettre cette chambre en état... Rien de bien sorcier pour un elfe. Il aurait pu l'appeler, le faisant apparaître immédiatement devant lui, mais il voulait lui aussi réfléchir à tout ça Quand le pop habituel retentit enfin un gros quart d'heure plus tard il déplia ses jambes pour avoir une vision de la créature sur son ensemble, pouvant la toiser à loisir.

Il laissa le silence s'installer, pesant, Trixie semblait mal à l'aise pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles frétillent. Il avança alors jusqu'au bureau et déposa les trois larmes d'or bien à plat sur le bureau avec d'infimes précautions. Lucius les dévisagea un instant avant de demander avec une certaine irritation dans la voix.

-Qu'es ce que c'est que ça !

A sa grande surprise l'elfe le regarda l'espace d'un instant avec hargne avant de baisser les yeux d'hésitation.

-A vous de me le dire Maître.

-Pardon ?

Dire que le blond était outré par l'outrecuidance de l'elfe de maison était un euphémisme. Jamais Trixie n'avait fait preuve d'autant d'effronterie dans cette maison en trente ans de service. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Mais à son étonnement, comme quoi, cette journée allait de surprise en surprise, la créature ne se démonta pas.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez faire des excuses maître.

Cette fois, la coupe était pleine, comment cette insolente créature osait-elle seulement poser ses yeux sur lui et en plus de tout, se rebeller si ostensiblement. L'elfe sembla déceler la petite étincelle de rage dans les yeux de son maître vu qu'elle ajouta simplement avant de s'enfuir d'un transplanage d'urgence.

-Faire pleurer un tel être est une chose très grave maître ! Bonne chance !

Avant que le chef de famille ait pu réagir, il était à nouveau seul dans le bureau. Il eu du mal à ne pas laisser sa mâchoire se fracasser sur le bois de son poste de travail. Non mais où allait le monde sorcier ? Le mage noir n'avait pas tord sur certain de ses points de vues. Leur société s'effilochait inexorablement et était attiré vers le fonds par les sorciers issus de moldus et par la rébellion des êtres qui leur étaient inférieurs.

Il contempla les gouttes dorés pendant un moments dans le creux de sa main, se demandant bien d'où elles pouvaient venir et ce qui poussait son elfe de maison à lui manquer de respect de la sorte.

Ces petites choses avaient sûrement un rapport direct avec la personne qui avait logé au manoir durant son absence. A.S. Ces initiales devaient bien appartenir à quelqu'un après tout. Il se demandait encore si il devait faire appel ou non aux aurors et il y passa à vrai dire tellement de temps qu'il ne fut guère surpris d'être tiré du sommeil lorsque des coups se firent entendre contre le montant de la porte de son bureau.

Après avoir reçu la bénédiction de son père, Draco entra dans le bureau, sans pour autant s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Il avait fait tourner en boucle les noms et prénoms des gens qu'il connaissait à Poudlard, mais aucun de correspondait aux initiales de la malle. Nul doute que son père allait trouver le moyen de lui mettre ça sur le dos.

A peine entré pour les vacances de noël qu'on lui reprochait déjà quelque chose. Qu'y pouvait-il si son paternel ne se rendait même pas compte des intrusions dans sa propre maison... Il avait hésité à venir chercher son père pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner mais en voyant sa chambre vide, il n'avait plus eu de remords.

Le père et le fils passèrent cinq bonnes minutes à se regarder en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que l'aîné se décide à rompre ce lourd silence.

-Comment c'est passé ton début d'année?

-Bien père, mes résultats te satisferont sans nul doute.

-Je l'espère, après tout les ASPIC sont un examen important et il est hors de question que tu me fasse honte. Ils t'ouvriront un panel de...

Draco décrocha du long monologue de son paternel, observant avec attention les trois gouttes qui passaient et repassaient entre les doigts fins et élégants de son père. C'était lui, ou celui-ci évitait soigneusement de parler des événements de fin de soirée? Au vu de la tête affiché par celui-ci, il avait clairement passé la nuit dans son fauteuil, alors quoi? avait-il eu le fin mot de l'histoire? ou au contraire, cherchait-il à se changer les idées après une trop longue réflexion...? Dans tous les cas, les cernes ne lui allaient pas au teint. Il se décida finalement à aborder les sujets qui fâchent en jouant au griffondors, un peu de courage que diable.

-Père... seriez vous entrain de tenter de noyer le poisson ? Pour ma part, je n'ai pas perdu de temps, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois aucun serpent porter ces initiales Et de ton côté ? Des nouvelles ? Parce que je te rappelle que je suis rentré hier soir et que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se tramer ici depuis les dernières vacances.

Lucius haussa un sourcil narquois, hésitant visiblement entre tancer vertement son rejeton ou alors rire franchement. Mais il n'était pas le genre à se laisser railler, il garda donc son air fatigué et mortellement sérieux plaqué sur le visage.

-Il semblerait que l'éducation reçu à Poudlard te fasse perdre toute notion de respect... Je ne suis certainement pas un de tes camarades et le fait d'avoir atteint la majorité ne te donne absolument pas la maturité nécessaire pour oublier la bienséance.

D'une, il n'avait aucune envie d'étaler son incompétence à trouver le bout d'une explication logique, de deux, il était hors de question qu'il fasse part de la conduite inqualifiable de son elfe de maison à son égard, et de trois il refusait catégoriquement d'implorer l'aide de personnes supposés compétentes. Devoir avouer à des aurors que sa maison se révélait être aussi accessible qu'un moulin moldu. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais réellement compris cette expression... certes, ce n'était pas la seule, les moldu étaient si prompt à créer des expressions qu'elles n'avaient la plupart du temps aucun sens.

Le plus jeune ne savait pas si il devait se réjouir de trouver son père aussi fringant que si il avait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, ou, s'indigner de parler de son éducation au lieu de parler de ce qui les travaillait vraiment tous les deux. Il n'eut pas le temps cependant d'ouvrir le bèque que son père reprenait, tout en se dépliant assez souplement de son fauteuil.

-Il ne sert à rien, bien entendu d'ébruiter cette affaire tant que nous ne connaissons pas le fin mot de cette histoire.

-Et que comptes-tu entreprendre comme recherches ?

-Je fais toujours partit du conseil de direction de Poudlard et je compte bien demander les listings.

-Sous quel prétexte ?

Lucius balaya ces dernières paroles d'un geste de la main, comme si un Malefoy avait besoin d'une justification pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Allons plutôt se restaurer.

OooOooOooO

Les jours passèrent plutôt vite, Draco, profitait de ses vacances, mais surtout, de son nouveau balais, reçu à noël qui allait surement faire des jaloux une fois revenu à l'école. Il avait bien eu un petit pincement de lèvre en se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas affronter Potter maintenant qu'ils étaient à égalités niveau équipement. Tant pis.

Lucius de son côté, avait épluché la liste des élèves et des professeurs, mais les élèves qui portaient éventuellement les initiales A.S. n'étaient ni chez les vert et argents, ni taillés pour entrer dans les robes présentes dans la malle. Il avait immédiatement mi en place un sort sur les affaires trouvé qui le préviendrait en cas de tentative de récupération, mais il devait bien se l'avouer pour l'instant ça n'avait rien donné et il avait fini par ranger cette affaire dans un coin de sa tête. Il trouverait bien un indice pour la ressortir de son placard.

Cette occasion se présenta bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé puisqu'il n'eut à attendre que quelques jours. Le trente et un décembre en effet, ce furent les amis de Draco qui abordèrent le sujet d'eux même. En effet, à peine quelques minutes après avoir salué les Malefoy, Théodore, qui semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux avec insistance finit par demander, sans son flegme habituel.

-Et où est le petit chat qu'on puisse le saluer ?

Le jeune homme avait tout d'abord lancé un regard incertain vers l'ancien bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres pour être certain que celui-ci ne s'offusquerait pas du surnom donné à son petit protégé. Mais, à part un haussement de sourcil typique, de la part des deux blonds, il n'eut pas de réponse, le poussant à aller plus loin.

-Tu as fini par le perdre dans la foret où quoi ? Pansy ne va pas être contente.

Sa tentative d'humour n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté sur son ami, mais réussi à faire fuir l'ainé. Draco en profita pour démêler cette histoire de fou. A croire que Théo avait fini par rayer le fond de son chaudron pendant les vacances...

-Maintenant que les personnes censé mon abandonné à tes côtés, pourrais tu m'expliquer ce qui te fait t'agiter de la sorte ?

-J'aurais aimé saluer Ange... Ton père l'aurait-il enfermé dans sa chambre de peur de se le faire voler ?

Si le plus jeune des Malefoy ne voyait pas de qui parlait son camarade, il savait néanmoins additionner deux plus deux. Il échangea une œillade entendu avec Théo avant que celui-ci ne se résigne.

-Ok, tu ne diras visiblement rien, je suppose qu'on le verra plus tard...

Sur ce il disparu à la suite de ses parents, croisant Lucius qui venait accueillir les autres invités.

Draco quand à lui avait fini ses calculs et en avait tiré ses conclusions. Son père avait un amant surnommé « petit chat », ange de son prénom, l'hébergeait dans le manoir pendant qu'il était en cour et avait préféré feindre l'incompréhension, la colère et l'indignation plutôt que de le lui avouer. Risible. Pourtant, Théo semblait savoir énormément de choses et Pansy également, puisqu'elle avait été rajoutée à l'équation... A.S. Ange quelque chose serait-il officiellement présenté ce soir ? Ses amis avaient-ils entendu leurs parents en parler ? La grande question était, pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit avant ? Le culte des cachoteries chez les serpentards avait parfois des inconvénients.

OooOooOooO

Nous retrouverons Ange dans le prochain chapitre.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Note de Moi :** Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre, il est consacré à Ange et aux Laminak. Vous aviez des questions... beaucoup. Quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. Si vous en avez d'autres posez les, je répondrais au prochain chapitre.

**Chapitre 16 :**

La première chose qu'Ange sentit une fois avoir atterrit fut la chaleur. A vrai dire, il crevait de chaud. Il se défit donc rapidement de l'étreinte pour regarder autour de lui et se figea. Du sable, partout, à perte de vue, un chameau et quelques tentes... Nom mais c'était quoi ce cirque ? Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une des personne en robe bleu venu le chercher au manoir de Lucius.

-Nous devrions rentrer avant que tu n'attrape une insolation.

Ange opina du chef, ravi d'échapper à cette chaleur écrasante. Dire que quelques secondes avant, il était en Angleterre, pour les vacances de Noël. Il fut poussé sans ménagement dans un abri et une gourde fut placé dans tes mains.

-Tu vas fonde tout de suite ou tu bois avant ?

-Arrête de l'embêter Gabriel, tu étais exactement dans le même état quand je t'ai remmené la première fois.

-C'est ça, rappelle nous à quelle point tu es vieille Edurne.

-C'était l'année dernière ! Oh et puis tu me saoule ! Débrouille toi !

-Que les femme sont susceptible, enfin, c'est pour ça qu'on les aimes !

Ange, après avoir bu, sous peine de fondre, observa la petite scène d'un œil morne. Il était tombé dans la dix huitième dimension. Des Laminak étaient venu le chercher directement dans la chambre qu'il occupait au manoir Malefoy alors qu'il en avait bavé pour trouver la moindre information sur son peuple. Il y avait de quoi halluciner.

-Excusez moi mais où sommes nous et qui êtes vous ?

L'homme se retourna et Ange fut à nouveau surpris par leur ressemblance. Même cheveux raide et blonds dorés, même yeux bleus outre mer, même peau halée. La forme du visage n'était pas la même certes, mais quand même. C'était incroyable.

-Ah, je suis Gabriel, et s'il te plait, tutoie moi, je ne suis pas si vieux. Quel nom les humains t'ont-ils donné ?

-Euh Ange...

-Pfff. Ils manquent franchement d'inspiration. Si tu veux en changer, pas de problème.

Non mais sans blague, ce mec, homme, lamina... ou autre, se foutait de sa gueule sans même feindre. Devait-il s'offusquer ?

-Oui donc nous sommes en plein Sahara. Où exactement, je n'en ais aucune idée vu qu'on se deplace régulièrement. Par contre, tu devrais te changer et passer un autre vêtement.

Le mec, sans s'offusquer de rien farfouilla dans un sac en toile avant de lui tendre une robe semblable à celle qu'il portait. Bleu foncé.

-Vous êtes fou ! Je vais crever habillé aussi sombre !

-Pour établir le véritable bilan énergétique d'un vêtement, il faut aussi prendre en compte la façon dont il perd de l'énergie par rayonnement. Tout corps rayonne d'autant plus qu'il est chaud. Un vêtement à la température du Soleil estival, 50 °C par ici, émet par exemple dans l'infrarouge lointain. Or, les bons absorbeurs sont aussi de bons émetteurs. Le noir, qui absorbe beaucoup, émet aussi beaucoup : environ 500 watts par mètre carré pour une surface à température ambiante. Réciproquement, le blanc, qui absorbe moins, émet aussi beaucoup moins que le noir. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles l'ours arctique est blanc, il a plus intérêt à garder sa chaleur interne en rayonnant peu qu'à absorber le peu de lumière solaire qui lui parvient… Tu comprends ?

-Non.

-Ah ? Pourtant, j'ai lu cette explication dans un article je sais plus où... enfin. Pas grave, mets ça, tu auras moins chaud, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Non mais attendez, pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici ?

-Tu étais malheureux et enfermé chez ces sorciers...

-Mais non !

Gabriel haussa un sourcil de scepticisme avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

-Tu ne pleurais pas quand nous sommes venu te chercher ?

-Si mais bon...

-Tu souhaite y retourner ?

-Non ! Pas tout de suite en tout cas, j'ai besoin de réponses à certaines de mes questions.

-Je peux le comprendre. Mais Oihana exigera que tu attende quelques jours avant de répondre à tes questions...

-Qui est-ce ?

Ange avait enfilé la robe bleu nuit par dessus ses vêtements, s'en servent ainsi de par à vent pour se déshabiller dessous. Hors de question qu'il montre son corps à cet énergumène.

-Oh tu es timide, allez petit je suis sur que tu es très mignon !

-Ne m'approchez pas !

Gabriel explosa de rire et sortit de la tente le temps que le plus jeune finisse de se changer. Ange finit tout de même par le rappeler au bout d'un quart d'heure de lutte acharnée. Il avait eu le temps de faire le tour de la tente en question. C'était admirable en fait, on se serait cru dans un véritable chapiteau de bédouin.

-Bon quand tu auras fini de visiter, on fera le tour du camps pour que tu rencontre les autres. Nous sommes quinze ici. Seize avec toi.

-Et qui est Oihana ?

-J'avais pas déjà répondu à ça ?

-Non.

-Ah bon...

-Et donc ?

-C'est la vieille du « village » - il marqua une pause avant de reprendre – Enfin, c'est celle qui connait tout sur tout. Si t'as des questions, c'est à elle qui faut les poser. Mais l'appelle pas la vieille, elle aime pas trop ça.

-Étrange...

-Ah tu trouves aussi ? Bon si t'es prêt on va aller voir les autres et surtout retrouver Edurne, elle me manque déjà.

Edurne était donc la femme qui avait accompagné Gabriel jusqu'au manoir et qui avait fui à peine arrivée ici.

-C'est ta copine?

-Quoi? eurk non! elle est trop cinglée.

Ok... donc, sachant que le Gaby paraissait pas tout à fait net, surtout après son blabla sur les vêtements noirs au soleil, Edurne devait être relativement saine d'esprit pour fuir un mec pareil. Ce Lamina servirait donc de baromètre pour juger la folie de ce qui l'entourait.

OooOooOooO

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard, après avoir fait le tour du campement de nombreuses fois, s'être acoquiné avec un chameau et avoir rencontré tous les laminak qu'il put enfin rencontrer Oihana, qui ne semblait pas aimer se mêler aux autres. Un peu le genre Trewlauney de Poudlard en somme, le mystique en moins.

Ils étaient donc à présent dans la tente de la « vieille » avec Gabriel qui bizarrement ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle. Il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, ce mec était étrangement relaxant et amusant.

-Tu dois avoir de nombreuses questions mon enfant. Je vais te raconter ce qui me viens immédiatement en tête, puis, tu me poseras tes questions. D'aussi loin que remonte nos archives, il y a toujours eu des Laminak sur terre. Enfin, du moment qu'il y a eu des êtres humains, il y a eu des Laminak. J'ai l'habitude avec les jeunes dans ta situation, il faut que je répète encore et encore la même chose. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel Gabriel j'ai fais pareil pour toi alors je sais de quoi je parles. Je disais donc que notre peuple est aussi vieux que l'espèce humaine. Nous sommes ici dans un poste avancé comme il y en a plein dans le monde, mais sinon nous avons tendance à vivre caché. Très rares sont les Laminak vivant parmi les humains parce que comme tu l'auras remarqué mon petit Ange, ont tendance à être un peu envahissant. Bref, nous avons des petits campements comme celui-ci pour récupérer plus facilement nos semblables en détresses comme toi et les ramener à la maison. Alors...

-Il n'était pas chez les humains, mais, chez les sorciers.

-J'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne m'interrompe pas. Gabriel, tu devrais écouter lorsqu'on te parle, c'est très désagréable. Hum... oui, donc les sorciers... Ils sont tellement semblables aux humains... Certains les trouvent insupportable. Tellement imbu d'eux même. Au moins, contrairement aux humains, ils ne détruisent pas leur environnement naturel puisqu'ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'évoluer comme les humains. Certains puristes d'Atlantide. Ah ! Voilà Gabriel, tu m'as coupé tantôt et je n'ai pas parlé d'Atlantide... Donc, Atlantide c'est notre monde. La plupart des Laminak vivent là bas.

-Sous l'eau ? C'était la première fois qu'ange ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la tante de la vieille Oihana.

-Oui et... Sous l'eau ? Mais non enfin ! C'est encore un truc des humains ça... Atlantide n'est pas sous l'eau... Notre peuple ne vie pas dans le monde marin et comme tu l'as surement constaté, nous n'avons rien de sirène... Atlantide est un continent tout à fait normal de la taille de ce que les hommes appellent Afrique, nous l'avons simplement rendu invisible aux yeux de certains individus peu fréquentable. Tu verras cela par toi même plus tard. Pour ce qui en est des sorciers, certain étaient partisans de les détruire, après tout, jamais nos ancêtres n'auraient du forniquer avec les humains. Quand on voit ce que ça à donné... Mais finalement, ils n'ont pas eu à cœur de tuer leurs abominations.

Oihana servit une tasse de thé à tout le monde à la manière des bédouins. Au moins, ça n'avait pas changé, on buvait autant de thé ici que de là où il venait même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Donc, finalement, quand nos hybrides ont commencé à créer leur propre race en se faisant appeler sorcier...

-Vous voulez dire que les sorciers sont les descendants des Laminak ?

-Nos descendants oui, mais coupez moi encore, que ce soit toi ou Gabriel et je ne continuerais plus à perdre mon temps. Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de radoter et que je ne sais pas qu'on me surnomme la vieille ?

-Quel rapport avec notre histoire ?

Gabriel haussa un sourcil pour appuyer sa question, ce qui fit que Ange pansa immanquablement à Lucius avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

-Je vous en pris madame Oihana, j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Oui oui, mais ne m'interrompez plus. Donc oui petit Ange, les sorciers sont à la base, le croisement entre nous, et les humains. Mais ce sont des enfants ingrats. Ils ont cherché à emprisonner notre puissance, nous nous sommes donc retiré du monde il y a bien longtemps. Seul quelques un d'entre nous sont encore parmi les humains ou les sorciers, par curiosité. Maintenant, si tu as des questions, je t'écoute.

-Vous avez que les sorciers avaient cherché à emprisonner notre puissance. De quoi parlez vous ?

-En tant qu'enfants capricieux, ils ont voulu avoir ce qu'ils n'avaient pas et ce sont rendu compte que le meilleur moyen d'augmenter le pouvoir d'une famille était de recroiser souvent les gènes Lamina. Le plus simple était donc d'avoir toujours un Lamina sous le coude. Un prisonnier en somme.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils se servaient des Laminak comme... comme quoi d'ailleurs ?

-Donneur de sperme ou de sang. Ça dépend.

-Mais c'est du viol !

-Certaines personnes ont tendance à perdre toute notion de retenue à notre contact, c'est pour cela que nous somme partis.

-Comme Lucius ?

Ou le vendeur de baguette, ou encore, la moitié de l'école... Oihana sembla un instant perdu, mais décida plutôt de se noyer dans sa tasse de thé, laissant la parole à Gabriel.

-Ton grand sorcier blond ?

Hochement de tête. Gaby soupira.

-Personnellement, j'ai vécu une année complète parmi les sorciers sans avoir aucun souci de ce genre. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que les sorciers réagissent différemment selon leurs émotions, sentiments, état physique etc...

-Hum... il y a beaucoup de Laminak ?

-Je n'ai pas le chiffre exact... Mais nous sommes nombreux en effet. Pouffa le Lamina blond.

-Et c'est quoi le problème avec les animaux ?

-Oh tu as remarqué ça ? - Oihana avait repris la parole avec joie.- Nous sommes la base de toute magie.

La vieille Lamina avait dit ça d'un ton évident, laissant Ange perplexe alors que Gaby semblant suivre le cheminement du plus jeune pouffait joyeusement. Oihana sembla s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle ouvrit grand la bouche en signe de traumatisme évident.

-Oh ! Que vous avez l'esprit mal tourné ! Autant l'un que l'autre d'ailleurs ! Non, nos ancêtres n'ont pas couché avec toutes les espèces vivantes magiques recensés actuellement ! Disons simplement que la plupart de ces créatures sont comme des piles humaines. Elles se rechargent à notre contact et donc, ont tendance à aimer notre contact et à nous protéger.

-Heu... les non magiques aussi d'ailleurs...

-Pardon ?

-Et les hiboux alors ?

-Ils sont magiques... sinon, ils n'accepteraient pas de livrer des messages et de vivre dans de si mauvaises conditions.

-Bien Oihana, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie ne soit pas agréable, mais il vaux mieux laisser Ange ruminer tout ça pour qu'il puisse t'accabler de question un peu plus tard.

-Vile flatteur ! Allez déguerpissez les jeunes que je puisse me reposer avant de devoir à nouveau raconter notre histoire.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'aimais pas ça. Tu sais parfaitement que tu adore être au centre de l'attention.

Ils partirent en esquivant le coussin vengeur de la vieille Lamina aux longs cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus fatigués et éclatèrent de rire une fois avoir regagné leur tante.


End file.
